


Control, Alt, Delete

by Lilu Traduce (LilusMischiefs)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Amigos a amantes, Angustía, Autolesiones, Ciencia, Drama, M/M, Primera vez, Romance, Sexo
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2018-02-28 02:23:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 53,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2715458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilusMischiefs/pseuds/Lilu%20Traduce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Si pudieras eliminarlo todo excepto lo que realmente es importante, ¿lo harias? Sherlock y John analizan la pregunta, y también, el uno al otro. Clasificación M por hombres entrando en acción y algunas escenas muy oscuras. Inspirado en la temporada uno.</p><p>Traducción autorizada de MirithGriffin</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sherlock proporciona una demostración

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Control, Alt, Delete](https://archiveofourown.org/works/423109) by [MirithGriffin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirithGriffin/pseuds/MirithGriffin). 



> Nota de la Traductora:  
> Este es uno de los mejores Johnlock que he leído... Espero que les guste tanto como a mi. Gracias Runa que me está ayudando con el beteo de este fic también.

Llevaban dos meses viviendo juntos cuando John lo descubrió haciéndolo por primera vez.

John Watson estaba terminando de lavar la vajilla usada aquella noche cuando escuchó un extraño canturreo. Era profundo y gutural, como algo que emanaría del recinto de los gatos grandes en el zoológico. Fuera lo que fuera, estaba golpeando la caja torácica de John y haciéndola palpitar. Dejó caer una taza medio enjabonada y siguió el silvestre sonido hacia la sala de estar.

Allí encontró a Sherlock, tendido de espaldas en el sofá, con sus interminables piernas colocadas encima del lejano apoyabrazos y su cabeza inclinada hacia arriba, dejando su garganta expuesta y vibrando bajo la tenue luz. Está ronroneando, y sus dedos de los pies están flexionándose lánguidamente, como si estuvieran dirigiendo a una orquesta invisible. Las manos de Sherlock están enraizadas en su cabello y está acariciándose lentamente, gentiles círculos en sus sientes con las yemas de sus pulgares. John tiene que admitir mentalmente que hay algo sensual en la forma en la que está poniendo sus manos sobre sí mismo, como si fuera un violín.

Sherlock deja que su cabeza caiga hacia un lado.

—John —dice, sin volverse a ver a su compañero de piso.

—¿Uhm? Acabo de terminar de ordenar —John no ha, de hecho, terminado. En gran parte porque Sherlock hizo estallar el lavaplatos la semana pasada, pero no va a volver a eso ahora. No tiene idea de qué está haciendo Sherlock, pero sea lo que sea, es más convincente que una vajilla de té con incrustaciones. Espera que su interés no sea tan obvio mientras se deja caer en el sillón rojo para conseguir un asiento en primera fila.

— _Eliminando —_ contesta Sherlock, en respuesta a la pregunta que John no había formulado.

Debería ya estar acostumbrando, pero las casuales intrusiones de Sherlock en su cabeza aún lo hacían parpadear.

—Oh —dice—. Claro.

Se hace un silencio. John levanta con cuidado una edición manchada con café del  _Diario de la Toxicología Analítica_ de una pila de revistas que cubre el suelo. Abre un artículo sobre metabolitos en el plasma humano tras la administración subcutánea de la cocaína, luego frunce el ceño y se frota una mano sobre su barbilla sin afeitar. Está dando su mejor impresión de un hombre poseído por el espíritu de la investigación académica y no, rotundamente _no,_  tiene deseo de estudiar al hombre que duerme en la planta baja, si es que alguna vez duerme.

—Continua —dice John, con lo que espera que haya sido un gesto de mano particularmente indiferente. Fija sus pupilas en la parte superior de la página, donde puede ver el texto y al mismo tiempo mantener la capacidad de reorientar su mirada a Sherlock, en caso de necesidad—. No dejes que te detenga.

—Mmm, como quieras. —Las palabras fueron dichas con pereza, con ese acento barítono que va directamente al núcleo de John.

_¿Cómo quiera? ¿Desde cuándo le importa un comino lo que yo quiera? ¿Y desde cuando he querido mamársela a mi compañero de piso sólo por el hecho de existir? Oh, cierto, desde el día en el que me mudé._

John no necesita mirar a Sherlock. Puede escucharlo sonreír de lado. Tan pronto como Sherlock vuelve a tocarse la cabeza, John regresa su mirada a él.

_Interesante._

Sherlock comienza insertando las yemas de sus dedos en los orificios detrás de sus ojos y por encima de sus pómulos, justo en el punto donde el hueso esfenoide se une con el temporal. Lentamente, con gran precisión, traza patrones allí… elipses, espirales, símbolos de infinito. Sus labios se abren y empieza a ronronear nuevamente.

Sin preocuparse más por ser atrapado mirando, John simplemente lo mira fijamente, tomando todo de él. Su largo y esbelto cuerpo. La subida y bajada de su pecho. La manera en la que su bata se aferra a muchos ángulos y pocas curvas. Sherlock a menudo se ve arrogante o entretenido o penetrantemente inteligente, pero acariciándose su cabeza con las manos, se ve abandonado y desgarbado, y ridículamente follable. John, de hecho, se ahoga por un momento. A pesar de haber tenido cinco años de formación médica, acababa de olvidar como respirar.

Los ojos de Sherlock están cerrados y su cabeza está recostada indecentemente sobre los cojines del sofá.

—Ohhh, sí —respira, y luego vuelve a ronronear.

Dirige sus dedos largos y pálidos por la mata oscura de su cabello, y por un momento John piensa en un piano: teclas blancas moviéndose en contra de las negras. Al principio, Sherlock es gentil, aplicando solamente la suficiente presión para estimular a los folículos. Después se abrió paso tirando y luego apretando. En el momento que empezó a follarse el cabello con las manos, Johnestaba furiosamente sonrojadoy el cabello de su propia cabeza estaba poniéndose de punta. Era algo que ocasionalmente le sucedía cuando estaba excitado. La última vez que sucedió fue cuando estaba en un jeep en Kandahar y una coronel canadiense llamada Anna estaba dándole una mamada en el asiento trasero.

_Oh jodida mierda._

John se toma un momento para hacerse una rápida auto-comprobación de sexualidad. La primera vez que realizó un diagnóstico diferencial sobre su inclinación sexual fue a los trece años y descubrió ser firmemente heterosexual. Haciendo a un lado los dos últimos meses, las décadas pasadas nunca le habían dado una razón real por la cual cuestionar su conclusión inicial. Es capaz de saber si un hombre es apuesto, de manera teórica, pero nunca se le insinuaría a uno. No cuando las mujeres son preciosas, tienen curvas, tienen buen olor y son muy improbables de detonar electrodomésticos.

Y, sin embargo, allí está tendido Sherlock, su camiseta recogida en un lado por haberse estado retorciendo; la piel suave de una cadera angular revelada, y John tiene que dejar que sus piernas se abran sólo para restablecer su circulación. Nunca había estado tan duro en su vida.

Entonces, el aliento de Sherlock lo atrapa y sus dedos se detienen a mitad de las caricias. Como si hubiera encontrado algo bajo su piel, algo pequeño y duro como una canica o una perla. Se muerde el labio inferior en concentración, sólo lo suficiente como para enrojecerlo. John puede ver que Sherlock ha encontrado algo que quiere eliminar, y va a ir detrás de ello.

John gime en voz alta. El  _Diario de Toxicología Analítica_  cae al piso, contribuyendo, una vez más, al desorden general. Está demás mencionar que en este punto, a John le importa un carajo.

_Sherlock, por el amor de Dios, no puedes hacer eso. No puedes usar las yemas de tus dedos para reasignar partes de tu red neuronal que te hacen parecer "subóptimamente configurado". No es anatómicamente posible, Sherlock…_

A diferencia de su compañero de piso, John tiene práctica en no decir todo lo que se le viene a la cabeza, y ahora está dando un buen uso de ello. Si tuviera que hacer su argumentación en contra de la eliminación, existía un ligero pero presente riesgo de que Sherlock escuchara su opinión médica por primera vez y dejara de hacer lo que sea que estaba haciendo; y nunca lo intentaría nuevamente, al menos no en frente de una audiencia. John decide que si Sherlock quiere poner a prueba los límites de lo que la biología permite, estaría maldito si él, John Watson, luchara contra los avances de la ciencia.

Sherlock está aplicando más presión ahora, sus dedos sujetan sus sienes. De pronto, sus dedos vuelan hacia afuera y embiste sus pulgares dentro de los orificios superiores de sus pómulos. Gime y empieza a mecerlos hacia adentro y hacia fuera, la piel sumergiéndose en piel, convexo contra cóncavo. Está no terrenal y extraño, e inimaginablemente hermoso, como si un arcángel de alabastro hubiera aterrizado forzosamente en el sofá; y los sonidos que emitía esa garganta perlada estaban haciendo débil a John.

 _¿Qué carajos está haciendo? Dejó claro donde Ángelo que no estaba remotamente interesado en el sexo, y ahora está dándose una qué… ¿Follada cerebral? ¿Masturbación cerebral? ¿Cómo es posible que esto esté sucediendo?_ John se muerde el labio con tanta fuerza que sangra.

Y ahora esta particular sinfonía está llegando a un crescendo. Jadeando, Sherlock continua trabajando sobre sus sienes con sus pulgares. Sus ojos se sacuden y dan vueltas debajo de sus párpados cerrados, como si estuviera naufragando y soñando. Hay una fina capa de sudor en las partes de su cuerpo que John puede ver… su dulce y blanca garganta; sus elegantes manos; esa maldita cadera… y está temblando en todas partes. Una de sus piernas cae del apoyabrazos al piso, pero no parece siquiera estar consciente de ello. Está perdido, y sacude sus pulgares con fuerza y rápido.

_Nnngh. Simplemente joder nnngh en un plato con patatas fritas encima. Oh Dios, Sherlock…_

De repente, Sherlock arquea su cuello, levanta sus caderas, embute un puño en su boca (espera, no, ¿todo el puño?), grita una vez, y entonces, en frente de su dolorosamente excitado compañero de piso, cae gastado y laxo sobre el sofá.

John observa aturdido como Sherlock inclina su cabeza en su dirección, y entonces, abre sus ojos, sus pupilas enormes y negras como una noche sin estrellas. El pecho del detective aún sigue agitado, y hace uso del oxígeno extra que ha sido liberado por el hecho de que John olvidó respirar nuevamente.

—John —jadea—. John.

Una vez que se le pasa la conmoción de sentir a su pene soltar líquido pre-seminal por la manera en la que Sherlock dijo su nombre, John tiene una sensación, mitad pánico y mitad aturdimiento de que el hombre el frente suyo le pregunte si es que tiene un cigarrillo. O peor aún, le haga conseguir un cigarrillo, probablemente del bolsillo de sus pantalones de pijama. Los ojos de John bajan al mencionado pijama, el cual se ve sorprendentemente seco.

_Entonces_ _..._ _¿no se vino? ¿O se vino pero no eyaculó? Tantas cosas que podrían ser: eyaculación retrógrada, próstata inflamada, estenosis de las vesículas seminales. O, ehm, "uso excesivo". Tener orgasmos tan seguidos que no hay tiempo para que el líquido se acumule. Espera, ¿con qu_ _é_ _frecuencia_ _..._

—¿Ayudaría si te recuerdo que mi rostro está aquí arriba? —pregunta Sherlock, desconcertado. Maniobra sentarse con las piernas cruzadas. Ahora que ha acabado, es dificultoso y objetivo nuevamente; y verlo incorporarse es como ver una pieza de origami espontáneamente convertirse en algo consciente.

—Sólo me pregunto si estás... bien. Si deseas una opinión médica, yo podría...

—Sí, estoy seguro de que podrías —dice Sherlock secamente—. Gracias. Estoy bien. Soy perfectamente capaz de eyacular, pero no solamente a través del estímulo cerebral —pasa una mano exploradora sobre su sien izquierda—. Por lo general —continúa. Su voz es como un chelo cubierto de chocolate y John comienza a asfixiarse nuevamente.

_Por favor. Por el amor a Dios, no hagas algo después del acto. No abraces ni acaricies ese lado de tu cabeza mientras le murmuras cosas dulces durante quince minutos para ayudarle a descender después del sexo, o voy a tener un ataque cardiaco en frente tuyo; y tan pronto como pongas tu boca en la mía para hacerme RCP, te lo prometo, moriré._

—Sí —dice John, después de tragar saliva un par de veces—. Por supuesto, es sólo que... ¿qué  _fue_  eso?

Sherlock suelta el gemido atormentado de un genio a quien se le ha pedido que se repita a sí mismo.

—Te lo  _dije._  Estaba eliminando. Mira, sabemos lo que sabemos por las vías que se unen a nuestras neuronas, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—Y cada vez que aprendemos algo, se crean nuevas vías, ¿correcto?

—Correcto.

—Bueno, la gran mayoría de cosas que aprendemos son basura. Son inútiles, irrelevantes o simplemente erróneas. Aun así, nuestro cerebro está muy feliz de crear nuevas vías al servicio de todo tipo de basura; vías que, metafóricamente hablando, nos llevan a un pantano o acantilado o, Dios nos ayude, al apartamento de Anderson. Por supuesto, si nuestro cerebro fuera infinito en volumen y en velocidad de búsqueda, las irrelevancias no serían un problema. Solamente las falsedades rotundas serían un problema. Sin embargo, el cerebro humano tiene aproximadamente el tamaño de un melón. Así que, si descubrieras un método por el cual podrías remover todas las vías innecesarias del estado real de tu cerebro, y liberar espacio para usos más productivos, ¿no lo harías?

—No —dice John.

Sherlock lo mira con curiosidad.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque los seres humano no siempre son capaces de reconocer qué es importante. Algunas veces lo que es importante sólo nos parece irritante o frustrante, o fuera de lugar. Por ejemplo, ¿qué hubiera sucedido si después de haberme dicho mi vida entera e invitado a que venga donde la Sra. Hudson, y luego, guiñado el ojo… lo cual, por cierto, no es una manera apropiada de concluir una entrevista de un posible compañero de cuarto… qué hubiera sucedido si yo simplemente hubiera eliminado toda esa interacción tan pronto como sucedió?

—Bueno, se puede suponer que, aún tendrías acceso a un lavaplatos funcional.

John coge el cojín con la bandera del reino unido y la arroja hacia él. Dándole un golpe satisfactoriamente directo en el pecho.

—Hmm, violencia doméstica —dice Sherlock, inspeccionando el cojín por pistas—. Puede ser peligroso.

—Más te vale creer que soy peligroso —dice John, cruzándose de brazos.

Sherlock simula estar aterrorizado por dos segundos antes de aburrirse y mandar el cojín con la bandera británica nuevamente al agresor.

—Entonces, cuando eliminas —se atreve John—, ¿siempre lo haces... así?

—¿Cómo así? —pregunta Sherlock. John se vuelve rojo como una granada.

—Oh —dice Sherlock—, las contorsiones y arqueamientos. No, no necesito hacerlo así. Puedo ser inmóvil, silencioso y rápido, si deseo, aunque ayuda mover mis dedos. Simplemente es... así como aprendí a hacerlo primero, y a veces, es interesante regresar a eso.

John medita la nueva información.

—Entonces, tienes otras formas de reconfigurar tu disco duro. Y elegiste esta...

El detective inclina una ceja inocente hacia el cielo.

—¿Por tu beneficio? Sí.


	2. Necesario y suficiente

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdT: Acá el segundo capítulo, espero que les guste! Al final puse dos notas por si hay dudas en algunas palabras que señale con asteriscos (*).

—¿ _Mi_ beneficio? —pregunta John—. Eres un arrogante, ¿lo sabías?

—Ha sido mencionado.

—¿Ese fuiste tú viniéndote hacia mí? No en el doble sentido de justo ahora, si es que eso fue lo que era, sino toda esa… ¿demostración?

Sherlock examina a su compañero de piso con curiosidad no disimulada.

—Si lo fuera, ¿funcionaría?

John frota una mano por su cara, luego se va a sentar en la mesita de café, a un brazo de distancia de su compañero; quien aún está relajado en lo que parece ser una neblina post-coital en el sofá. John bufa.  _Por supuesto. No es como si Sherlock fuera hacerse a un lado y compartir espacio en el sofá._

—Puede que sí. Simplemente… creo que necesitamos hablar.

—Oh, glorioso —gime Sherlock, pateando el apoyabrazos. La mirada en su rostro dice: "Las personas no hacen más que eso."

—No me "oh, gloriosees". ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Sherlock fija a John en una mirada de plata.

—Pensé que eso era obvio.

—No, para mí no lo es. Me dijiste donde Ángelo que no estabas buscando nada.

—No lo  _estaba_. Realmente. John. ¿Porque alguien confundiría "no estaba buscando nada" con "no he encontrado nada"? Lógicamente hablando, las dos no son mutuamente necesarias y suficientes. No estaba buscando 50 libras en la escalera, pero las encontré de todas formas.

—Cierto. Está bien. Y ahora tú me encontraste a mí.

—Sí —Sherlock empuja el pecho de John con un largo y delgado dedo. John lo mira, perplejo—. Por el amor de Dios, ¿tengo que explicarte todo?  _Tú la traes —_ aclara Sherlock—. Tú la llevas. Te encontré, ahora es tu turno.

—Creo que estás mezclando "Tú las traes" con las escondidas.

Sherlock rueda sus ojos.

—Irrelevante.

—Es sólo que… ¿qué es lo que quieres? Y no me digas que ya pregunté, porque no me respondiste. ¿Quieres que continuemos como estábamos, contigo robando mis cosas, y yo haciéndote té y gritándote? ¿Quieres que me acueste junto a ti y acaricie tu cabeza, y elimine cosas aleatoriamente? ¿Quieres que…?

La voz de John se desvanece, porque no puede atreverse a decir: "¿Quieres que te folle?" a este hombre, ahora mismo, ni mucho menos quitarse el peso de encima del definitivo y alentador: "¿Quieres hacer el amor?". En cambio, aprieta su mandíbula y traga saliva.

—Todas son ideas interesantes, sobretodo la última. ¿Porque no las pruebas y vemos?

—Porque, Sherlock, si las cosas no funcionan va a ser muy difícil regresar a la forma en que estamos ahora. Y la forma en la que estamos ahora es... buena.

Sherlock alza una ceja.

—¿No es "extraordinaria"?

—Está bien. Lo que tenemos ahora es extraordinario. Es excitante y exasperante, y funciona. Y no quiero cambiarlo por un polvo duro encima de la alfombra oriental —no obstante, John pudo sentir sus ojos ponerse vidriosos al pensar en ello.

 _¿Quién estaría arriba? Sherlock, probablemente, el estúpido insistente. Si se retuerce y es lo suficientemente ruidoso como para que los vecinos lo escuchen durante su mantenimiento básico cerebral, ¿cómo será cuando esté totalmente en celo?_ John se toma un momento en imaginar cómo se sentiría tener a Sherlock entrando en él, montándolo  _(oh sí, por favor, joder, sí, simplemente sí a todo, sí),_ viniéndose duro y rápido dentro suyo, gimoteando su nombre.

—Siempre queda la mesa de la cocina —dice Sherlock, mirando su boca. John se da cuenta que durante su rápida visita a la tierra de  _OhfóllameSherlock_ , dejó que su lengua se asomara entre sus labios. Con rapidez, la retrae.

—Dime que no sabes  _todo_  lo que estoy pensando —se queja.

—Casi todo. Lo veo escrito encima de tu cabeza en una variedad de fuentes sans-serif contemporáneas.

—Idiota —dice John, cariñosamente—. Probablemente lo haces —estudia el rostro angular de su compañero de piso—. ¿Has estado con un hombre antes?

Abruptamente, Sherlock rompe contacto visual. Luego jala su bata de vestir con fuerza alrededor de sus hombros y lo mira fijamente.

—¿Qué importa eso?

—Solamente estoy pregun...

—¿Lo has hecho  _tú_? No, no respondas eso. Sé que no. Siempre han sido mujeres. Prácticamente puedo  _olerlas_  en ti.

—Gracias, Sherlock, por esa imagen encantadora.

Sherlock tuerce su cadera, como si fuera a darle la espalda a John, pero John lo toma de la muñeca y lo detiene.

—No.

—¿No qué? —Sherlock se ve demasiado sorprendido como para forcejear.

—No te voltees a un lado y entierres tu cabeza en los cojines como si estuvieras ignorándome, cuando en realidad sólo estás buscando una excusa para mostrar tu magnífico culo.

—Hmph.

—Efectivamente, hmph.

Una pausa.

—¿Realmente crees que es magnífico?

—Obviamente. ¿No puedes verlo escrito en fuente Johnston Underground encima de mi cabeza en tamaño 64 con corrección o algo por el estilo?

—Entonces no eres completamente heterosexual.

John libera las muñecas de Sherlock.

—Aparentemente, no —dice—. O si lo soy, será mejor que alguien se lo diga a mi pene —estaba dolorido por desear a Sherlock gran parte de la noche, y todavía se sentía pesado y duro por el deseo. Si no estuviera apuntando hacia arriba, haría un bulto admirable.

—Hmm —Sherlock cruza los brazos sobre su pecho ceremoniosamente. Claramente, divirtiéndose—. Creo que ahora sería un buen momento, como cualquier otro, para que empieces un discurso adicional más sobre las cualidades de mi culo.

John bufa.

—Por supuesto que te gustaría eso. Gilipollas narcisista.

—John —dice Sherlock, indulgente—. Podemos hablar de mi polla después de que la hayas visto. Discutamos una parte del cuerpo a la vez.

John arruga sus ojos cerrados. En el interior de sus párpados están flotando pixeles, y cuando se unen, forman las palabras:  _"No es posible que esta sea mi vida"._ Cuando abre sus ojos, Sherlock sigue allí, mirándolo como si fuera un tipo de pista especialmente brillante.

—Bien. Está bien. Es pomposo —respira John—. Ridículamente pomposo. Alguien con tu tipo de cuerpo, huesos, articulaciones y ángulos, no tiene porqué tener un culo así —Dios le ayude, no pudo evitar señalar con una mano el tema de conversación.

—¿Realmente crees eso?

—Sabes que sí. Es obsceno. Es como algo salido de un vídeo de Sir Mix-A-Lot —John ve a Sherlock mirarlo fijamente y se esfuerza en reorganizarse—. Olvida eso; no es importante. Sólo tómalo como un cumplido.

—Mmm.

—Además la forma en la que te vistes no ayuda.

—¿Cómo me visto? —pregunta Sherlock con inocencia.

—Sabes perfectamente bien como te vistes. ¿Cómo le llamas a esto? —John se estira y sostiene un lado de la tela azul.

—Es una bata de vestir.

—Sí, bueno, los hombres no se visten así. Al menos, de donde yo vengo, no; o nunca me hubiera quedado heterosexual durante tanto tiempo. ¿Supongo que es simple coincidencia que sea brilloso, bonito, capture la luz y se aferre a tu cuerpo cuando te mueves?

—Posiblemente.

—Sí, claro. Y por supuesto, tiene que tener rayas, sólo en caso de que tu culo no se viera ya lo suficientemente extravagante. Sherlock, te lo aseguro, la última cosa que tu extremadamente exuberante trasero necesita es un agrandado óptico con bandas laterales decorativas. Cada vez que te molestas y te retuerces haciendo pucheros y la tela se contonea en el sofá, tengo que irme del apartamento sólo para evitar hundir mis dientes dentro de él.

—Ya veo —dice Sherlock, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Solamente tus dientes?

—Además —dice John, su voz conspiradora y baja—. La evidente prenda para orgías que traes encima, viene incluida con una útil cuerda para bondage, en caso de que desee amarrarte y  _usarte_  al lado de la chimenea.

—Técnicamente, es un cinturón.

—Técnicamente, ¿realmente te importaría?

—Probablemente no.

—Me lo imaginaba. Sólo mírate. El cerebro tan grande como una gigante roja* y te vistes como una puta barata —las palabras son duras, pero la voz de John es admirable.

Sherlock exhala un poco de aire por la nariz, ofendido.

—No estaba consciente de que Dolce & Gabbana se viera barato.

—Oh, cierto, tu ropa que usas en el día. Discutamos eso también, ¿vale? Esos jodidos jeans negros que parecen tatuados. Esa apretada camisa púrpura que muestra tus pezones cada vez que abres la puerta de la nevera. No me mientas, sabes lo duros y apretados que se ponen cuando tienes frío. Y luego tengo que sacar mis ojos de tu pecho porque me estás mirando extrañamente, y lo siguiente que sé, es que estoy comiéndome con los ojos tu trasero nuevamente.

Sherlock parpadea.

—Dr. Watson, tienes una exquisita… boca sucia.

—Citando a un amigo: "Ha sido mencionado". Y eso no es solamente para lo que es buena.

—¿Cuánto ganan los operadores de sexo telefónico? Porque estás absolutamente siendo un desperdicio como médico.

—Gracias. Creo.

—Una pena, de verdad.

—Sí, es una pena, está bien —dice John. Está en modo indeciso ahora; se sube encima de su compañero de piso y lo sostiene de los hombros—. Una pena que voy a meterte en mi garganta en 30 segundos y estarás gritando tan fuerte que las parejas de casados asomaran sus cabezas por la esquina y te pedirán prestado a ti y a un frasco de Marmite. Y entonces, toda la clientela de Speedy hará cola en el pasillo, esperando recibir un poco de lo mismo, y no habrá suficiente; porque no te voy a compartir, Sherlock. Si me dejas tenerte, no compartiré ninguna parte tuya, ni ahora, ni nunca.

Los dos hombres se quedaron mirándose, jadeando y presionados el uno contra el otro. John retira el cinturón de la bata de su compañero, pero Sherlock imita los mismos movimientos de hace unos minutos de John y lo toma por las muñecas, deteniéndolo.

—No, una lástima que nuestro tiempo haya acabado. Vamos a salir.

—¿Qué carajos?

—Julien nos espera —Sherlock pronuncia el nombre con un pequeño gemido francés al final. Naturalmente, su acento es perfecto—. Bueno, me espera a mí, en verdad; pero te llevaré.

—¿Quién mierda es Julien? —John descubre que se vuelve incluso más insultante de lo habitual cuando su compañero de piso le pone las bolas de color azul*.

— _Tuvimos_ treinta minutos, John. Tú fuiste quien quiso gastarlos  _hablando_. Es mi trabajo como tu futuro compañero sexual obligarte, ¿no es así? Ahora ve a ponerte algo más adecuado.

—¿Qué está mal con este suéter?

—¿Qué está bien con él?

John no alcanzó el rango de capitán en el Cuerpo Médico de la Armada Real sin aprender a elegir sus batallas.

—Está bien. Dejemos de criticar mi armario, ¿sí? Iré, pero necesito que te des cuenta de dos cosas. Primero, eres ridículamente molesto.

Sherlock parece ver aquello como un cumplido.

—Apuntado.

—Y segundo —dice John, su boca cerrándose en la oreja de Sherlock—. Te  _haré_  pagar por esto.

Lo que había sido una sonrisa de lado se convierte en una sonrisa depredadora.

—Estoy contando en ello.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gigante Roja: Estrella gigante de masa baja o intermedia.
> 
> Bolas azules: Jerga utilizada para referirse a la próstata congestionada, que a menudo se acompaña de dolor testicular agudo debido a la excitación sexual prolongada e insatisfecha.


	3. De sexo y trajes hechos a medida

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Acá el tercero, me alegro por la acogida que está teniendo este fic x3... yo encantada de leerles y responderles, así que no duden en dejar un comentario, muock

Hombres en corbatas negras y mujeres con lentes de Château Lafite se arremolinan alrededor de John y Sherlock, mientras que el detective, ajeno, guarda su teléfono nuevamente en el bolsillo de su abrigo.

—Idiotas —dice—. Victoria Robinson no está desaparecida, ha sido víctima de homicidio. Además, tiene mal gusto en hombres. Especialmente, el amante cama—adentro.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —Se queja John—. ¿Y hay alguna manera de que pudieras haber sido más explícito que "ponte algo más adecuado"?

Están en la mansión de Julien en Hampstead, y están hasta sus manzanas de Adam en balaustradas al estilo Rococó y mármol italiano. Todos están vestidos más elegantes que John, incluyendo a los ayudantes, pero eso no es por lo que está molesto. No, está molesto porque él y Sherlock, el único consultor reina del drama del mundo, habían tenido una discusión en el taxi.

Habían estado llevándose de las mil maravillas hasta que se le ocurrió a John sospechar sobre que clase de cosas le gustaba eliminar a Sherlock.

* * *

 

_—Esa canción que estabas tarareando hoy —señaló John—. Has dejado de tararearla._

_Cuando Sherlock no hizo ninguna señal de reconocimiento, John tarareó un par de compases de la Marcha Imperial._

_Sherlock miró fuera de la ventana del taxi._

_—No tengo idea de qué estás hablando._

_—Sherlock, ¿borraste la película que te mostré?_

_—No —respondió secamente Sherlock._

_—Bien._

_—Bueno, aún no —murmuró el detective._

_John lo fulminó con la mirada._

_—¿Qué? —espetó Sherlock—. John, sé que todo el mundo ha visto esa cosa, pero yo no soy todo el mundo. ¿Que alegría podrías posiblemente recibir de obstruir mis redes neuronales con basura?_

_John apretó la mandíbula._

_—¿Qué hay de malo con esa película?_

_—¡No! ¡Detente! ¡Estás empujándola incluso más profundamente en mi cerebro con sólo de hablar de ella!_

_—Pero..._

_—¡Auuuughh! —Frotando los dedos de ambas manos en sus sienes, Sherlock se dobló en posición fetal en el asiento y gimoteó, claramente en dolor—. El guión deplorable, la franca... actuación disecada, el agudo quejido del convertidor de energía..._

_—Está bien —siseó John, cuando el taxista se aclaró la garganta—. Entiendo._

_—¡Los ruidos desintegradores en la ausencia de una atmósfera! Eso es imposible, completamente imposible. En el espacio..._

_—Si, lo sé —dijo John, sus músculos faciales tensos. Sherlock había estado en una pataleta espacial desde el falso Vermeer—. Pero lo que necesitas entender es que esa película fue lo más memorable de mi infancia._

_Sherlock gruñó._

_— **No**  me hagas sentir lástima por ti —suplicó._

_—Si ayuda, Han disparó primero._

_—¡Arrrrgh! ¿Cómo es posible? ¡No puede!_

_Viajaron en un silencio tenso el resto del camino._

* * *

 

—Tan pronto como un camarero pasa a su alcance, John agarra un vodka tonic de su bandeja de ébano y empieza a caminar más lento.

—John —dice Sherlock, secuestrando el rango de visión de su compañero de piso con un dedo largo y ondulante—. Por favor, trata de mantener el ritmo. Han encontrado el MPV de la Sra. Robinson en el aparcamiento de Torrington.

—¿Y? —John se pregunta ociosamente donde estarán los baños. Se imagina urinarios bañados en oro, cada uno con su propia barandilla pequeña de mármol.

—¿Alguna vez has estado en ese aparcamiento?

—Claro.

—Descríbemelo.

—No lo sé; al parecer he  _eliminado_ todo detalle relevante. —John nota con satisfacción que su escándaloparece estar provocando que su interlocutor frunza el ceño.  _Te lo mereces por ser un imbécil,_  piensa—. Bien, entonces —dice John, cruzando los brazos—. Gris. Hecho de concreto. Lleno de coches.

—Estás haciendo esto específicamente para provocarme —acusa Sherlock.

—No tengo que  _hacer_ nada. Ya estabas así cuando te conocí. Junto a la catatonia; es tu estado natural.

—El lugar es viejo, John. Los espacios son estrechos... quizás son 43 cm más estrechos que los espacios promedio. Hechos para alojar cómodamente un Mini del 63, pero no mucho más.

—Lo siento, sigo sin seguirte.

—Además, el edificio está en espiral.

—Así es.

—Entonces —resopla Sherlock—, ella era adicta a la benzodiacepina, y la había dejado de golpe en los últimos cinco días.

—Ah —la formación médica de John entra en acción, y se muerde el labio inferior con sus dientes—, Síndrome de abstinencia. Ha debido de estar cansada, ansiosa, deprimida, impulsiva. Tal vez suicida. Nada de esto refuerza un caso de homicidio. En todo caso, esto abre la pregunta de si ella se quitó la vida o no.

—John. Deja de hojear mentalmente tus libros de medicina y piensa. ¿Cuando fue la última vez que viste a alguien necesitando una dosis de benzo?

—Quizás hace dos años.

—Descríbeme a esta persona.

—Dave —dice John—. Era un amigo mío del ejército. Nos enviaron a Afganistán y su distribuidor no vino con nosotros. Dios, pasó un infierno. Vértigo. Náuseas. Estaba tan mareado que se caía sólo al caminar alrededor de la tienda. Cefáleas brutales, espasmos oculares, acatisia. Le lancé mi casco una vez y le cayó encima. Era un genio en el cricket antes, pero todo ese verano su coordinación ojo/mano se fue a la mierda.

Sherlock le dispara a John una mirada triunfal.

—¿Te suena eso a una persona que pueda aparcar un Fiat Multipla en un espacio más pequeño de lo normal en el sexto piso de un aparcamiento en espiral que induce vértigo?  _¿Con el arranque hacia adentro?_  
  
—No —dice John, cuando la comprensión lo inunda—. Tienes razón. Victoria no aparcó esa cosa. Alguien más lo aparcó por ella.

—Sí. El novio. Él la mató, arrojó su cuerpo a un lado de su yate en un área frecuentada por tiburones, luego dejó su Fiat en el aparcamiento.

—Brillante —dice John, ligeramente sin aliento y mirándolo fijamente.

—Ni siquiera te conté cómo sé lo de los tiburones.

—No importa. Aún así es jodidamente brillante.

Labios rojos se arquearon en una sonrisa, Sherlock irradia alegría. Hay una incomodidad en ella, como si la cara que lleva puesta era recién salida de una caja y no tiene idea de como hacerla funcionar.

_Es tan hermoso. Joder, míralo._  La figura larguirucha de Sherlock está enfundada en uno de sus ceñidos trajes negros. Probablemente no es coincidencia que esté usando la misma camisa apretada de color púrpura que John había alabado en el apartamento. Está abierta en el cuello, peligrosamente, y muestra su cuerpo. John nunca había estado sexualmente atraído hacia el esternón de alguien antes, pero lo está ahora.

Hay un hermoso lunar al lado derecho de la laringe de Sherlock, y una constelación de ellos en la parte baja del lado izquierdo de su garganta. John se pregunta dónde estarán el resto de los lunares de Sherlock. Quiere encontrarlos todos y lamerlos, poco a poco, en el elaborado piso de parquet de la mansión de Julien. Su compañero de piso, sin embargo, tiene otras ideas.

* * *

 

—Oh, es navidad —gime Sherlock.

—Sally Donovan tiene razón —dice John, frotándose una mano con su barbilla—. Te exitas con estas cosas.

Atormentado por la absorción mental y la codicia, Sherlock no responde. Sus ojos brillan y su respiración es lenta. Antes de que pueda responderle a John, tiene que literalmente, sacudirse. Se ve como un galgo afgano emergiendo de un lago.

—¿Qué? ¿Dijiste algo?

—Nada. Por favor, continúa.

Continuar es el punto fuerte de Sherlock.

Encorvado, el aficionado al homicidio frota inquisitivamente una mejilla contra una vitrina cerrada llena de libros. Si las etiquetas que la acompañan son correctas, todos ellos están encuadernados en piel humana del siglo XVIII o XIX.

—La mayoría de estas subastas de asesinos privadas son increíblemente decepcionantes —dice Sherlock—. No las de Julien. Julien tiene las cosas más  _maravillosas_.

—Mm —dice John—. Bueno, tienes razón en hacer tus compras navideñas temprano. Evita las prisas, siempre digo.

Un par de ojos color plata alzaron la mirada socarronamente.

—Broma —dice John. A pesar de que nunca han hablado de ello, está bastante seguro que Sherlock no hace compras navideñas. No está del todo claro que Sherlock sepa cuando es Navidad.

No tiene que preocuparse por la respuesta del otro hombre, porque las orejas del detective ya se han apagado nuevamente.

—Magnífico —gime Sherlock, señalando un pequeño volumengrisáceo. Parece estar encuadernado en una gamuza especial de grano fino—. La autobiografía de un salteador de caminos, encuadernado en su propia piel después de ser ejecutado. Imagínate lo que podrías  _aprender_ de esto. Su ADN aún está allí, John.

—Mm. Y pensar que nuestra mesita de café ha sobrevivido tanto tiempo sin él.

—Las cosas que usualmente ves en estos eventos son tan horteras y baratas —señala Sherlock, su voz llena de desprecio—. Una vez fui a una donde estaban subastando el traje de payaso de John Wayne Gacy. Realmente, John. ¿Qué puedes aprender de eso?

—¿Cómo tenerle miedo a los payasos?

—Y junto a eso, estaban mostrando un par de bragas autografiadas y una vez usadas por esa mujer que apaleó a muerte a su marido con un hierro número 9 —Sherlock se estremece, no por empatía sino por disgusto. La ropa interior femenina, al igual que sus dueñas, no es su área.

—Pero las cosas de Julien —continúa en una rica voz de barítono—, son elegantes. Una vez puso sus manos en la pica usada para mostrar la cabeza de Oliver Cromwell —Sherlock da un par de zancadas, avanza varios metros, y luego se pone de rodillas en sus pantalones de algodón frente a otro gabinete—. ¡John, John, mira esto!

John mira por encima del hombro ligeramente musculoso de su amigo. El gabinete es oscuro, y sostiene lo que parece ser sólo un cuaderno andrajoso sobre un cojín. La cubierta de cuero es de color rojo sangre. Y aunque la etiqueta que lo acompaña está oscurecida, John puede leer la palabra "Holmes" en la primera línea.

—¿Más piel humana? —pregunta John.

—Mejor que eso —ronronea Sherlock, su aliento empañando el cristal.

Mientras Sherlock trabaja en un mini—orgasmo por el cuaderno, John se toma un momento en apreciar la vista de Sherlock en rodillas. Su ensimismamiento es interrumpido por una voz baja y entrecortada a unos 12 cm por encima de su oreja derecha. Se vuelve para ver a un hombre francés alto y delgado con cabello negro, piel morena y penetrantes ojos verdes.  
 _  
Mierda. Se ve como el sexo y huele como trajes hechos a medida. Exactamente el tipo de persona que me imaginaría junto a Sherlock, si es que tuviera que imaginármelo junto a alguien._

—Sherloque —murmura el intruso—. C'est si bon de te revoir.

—Julien —dice Sherlock, cayendo sobre sus talones—. Me alegro de verte también.

Para horror de John, Julien se arrodilla en el piso, al lado de Sherlock, toma su barbilla en su mano y lo besa de modo gálico, deteniéndose primero en la mejilla derecha, y luego en la izquierda. Desde su punto de vista, John no puede decir si Sherlock le está devolviendo el beso. Entonces, Julien toma a Sherlock de las muñecas y lo ayuda a ponerse de pie.

La sangre de John corre fría, y después, caliente.  _¿Desde cuando permite que otro hombre lo toque de esa forma? Yo no lo he tocado así.  
_  
La adrenalina corriendo a través del cuerpo de John le suplica que empiece a lanzar puñetazos, cuando de pronto, Sherlock se mueve al lado de John. John está un poco sorprendido de encontrarlo allí.

Julien mira al hombre más pequeño de arriba abajo. John no puede decir si la curvatura de su labio significa diversión o desprecio.

—¿Este es tu...?

—John. Este es John —Sherlock tiene ligeras marcas rojas en casa mejilla sólo por la presión de Julien besándolo,

_Por supuesto que las tiene. Dios. Su piel es tan blanca y fina que todo le deja marcas. El hombre es un maldito Telesketch._

John presiona sus pulgares en las cuencas de sus ojos. Realmente no quiere pensar lo fácil que sería traerle color al pálido de cuerpo de Sherlock en este momento.

—Tu... John —respira Julien—.  _Charmant_ —pausa para susurrar en el oído de Sherlock.

—No en ese sentido —dice Sherlock con brusquedad.

John frunce el ceño. El mensaje que el ex—médico de ejército está tratando de enviar a Julien con su rostro es: "Lo que sea que hayas acabado de decir, más te vale creer que es _exactamente_ en ese sentido."

—Por supuesto que no —dice Julien—. Error mío. Aún así, es un placer verte contento. Por favor, has como si estuvieras en casa. Espero que estés encontrando todo a tu gusto.

—Enormemente —dice Sherlock, y John quiere tomar el lote #146, el pico de hielo usado en el triple homicidio de Torquay, y plantarlo justo en el medio de los veloces ojos grises.

—Sabes —dice Julien—, tengo más artículos arriba. El arma del asesino del caso del Diablo Devonshire,  _par exemple_. Además, sabías que el estrangulador de Boston hacía bisutería?

—Soy consciente de que Albert DeSalvo hacía bisutería —dice Sherlock—. Puedo asegurarte que la persona que realmente cometió los homicidios por los que fue encarcelado, no los hizo.

_¡Te detuvieron el ligue!_ El rostro de John se ilumina con una alegría impropia de un oficial.

—Oh, sí, el caso es un tanto polémico, ¿no es así? —Julien es persistente—. Pero tal vez te gustaría ver algo mejor. Es la joya de mi colección. La he mantenido bien escondida en mi dormitorio principal. Pocas personas la han visto.

—¿Qué cosa es? —pregunta Sherlock.

—Es una tabaquera.

—Suena excelente —murmura John.

—Tiene una procedencia muy... especial —dice Julien.

Sherlock jadea.

—¿Tienes la tabaquera de Jack el Destripador?

Julien asiente.

_Listo. Es suficiente.  
_  
Aunque no está muy acostumbrado a maltratar a su compañero de piso. John lanza su brazo izquierdo bruscamente alrededor de la cintura cónica de Sherlock y tira de él hasta que sus costados chocan. El prisionero deja de mirar a Julien y mira con la boca abierta al hombre que lo tiene sujeto.

— _Nos encantaría verla_ —dice el médico, su barbilla alzada al máximo—. ¿Verdad que sí,  _cariño_? No te molestaría enseñarnos el dormitorio principal  _ahora mismo,_  ¿verdad, Julien?

Extrañamente sin palabras, Sherlock mira fijamente del posesivo brazo de John a su rostro una y otra vez.

—Oh vaya, mira la hora que es —dice Julien, claramente re—evaluando la situación—. Lo siento  _terriblemente_ , pero debo buscar al sumiller. Ya sabes como es. Si no abre el Château d'Yquem ahora, nadie lo beberá.

—Que lastima —dice John, aún sosteniendo a Sherlock. Ambos hacen una extraña pareja de siameses, con la cadera de John fusionada al fémur de Sherlock—. En alguna otra ocasión, tal vez.

—Tal vez —dice Julien. Hace una pausa para retirar de una caricia un rizo de la cara de Sherlock—.  _Toujours les cheveux en bataille_ —dice—. Nunca cambias,  _chéri_.

—Oh, creo que he cambiado sólo en estos dos últimos meses —dice Sherlock. Su voz no es gentil, pero tampoco es cruel—. Adiós, Julien.

Julien le da a Sherlock una mirada divertida.

—Hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar.

John le da a Julien una leve inclinación de cabeza y lleva a Sherlock a una tranquila esquina debajo de una escalera de caracol. Estira el cuello de tal forma que pueda susurrar directamente en el oído de Sherlock.

—Repasa esto conmigo nuevamente —dice—. ¿Estás  _completamente_ seguro de que no tienes un novio?

 


	4. Un cabello que da pelea y un tipo duro pero encantador

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA:  
> Advertencia: Aquí tendremos a hombres un poco borrachos. Si los tipos que se insinúan cuando están borrachos ofenden tus creencias de dudosa procedencia, probablemente no quieras leer esto.—
> 
> NdT:  
> Trataré de actualizar después de fiestas, espero que les guste! Feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo!

Sherlock suspira.

—No trates de deducir, John. Eres mediocre cuando lo haces durante tus mejores momentos, y peor aún cuando estás enfadado.

"Mediocre", es probablemente la mejor cosa que Sherlock ha dicho sobre las habilidades de deducción de alguien, así que John hace su mejor esfuerzo para ser comprensivo. A veces, cuando el alcohol está en el medio, John no es tan bueno en eso.

—Escucha, estúpido arrogante —sisea—.  _No_  seas condescendiente conmigo en público en este momento, o  _yo_  seré quien haga mediocre a tu culo hasta que tu próstata explote.

—¿Es eso una promesa? —sisea Sherlock en respuesta—. Porque créeme, me encontrarás muy dispuesto a ello.

_Oh, Dios. ¿Por qué me pongo duro cada vez que el presumido y despistado de mi compañero de piso habla así? La próxima vez dirá que estará muerto de agradecimiento, y tendre que follármelo hasta la inconsciencia contra la bandeja de queso Camembert._

—Así que Julien no es tu novio, entonces —dice John—. O una cosa a la que regresarás al minuto que te saque la pierna de encima.

Sherlock se encoge de hombros.

—Es un  _conocido._  Obviamente.

Sus pupilas están dilatadas, sin embargo John no puede saber si es porque está excitado o por la oscuridad que hay debajo de la escalera.

_¿De verdad se está… sonrojando? No, no es posible. Este hombre no se sonroja. Debe ser a causa de las sombras._

—Sí, obviamente —replica John—. Sherlock, tenía sus manos totalmente sobre ti.

—Tú también —dice Sherlock, alzando una puntiaguda ceja en dirección a su cintura, en donde John aún estaba aferrado como una lapa. Si esto es una indirecta para que lo soltase, el doctor no la toma en cuenta. En todo caso, se aferra con más fuerza.

—Lo conocí en la universidad —dice Sherlock.

—¿Y esa cosa que hizo al final tocando tu cabello? —indica John, estimulado por la falla de su compañero de piso al no contar detalles—. ¿Qué fue  _eso?_

—Dice que tengo un cabello que da pelea. Que aún lo tengo —aclara Sherlock.

—¿Qué?

—Es una expresión francesa. Significa que tu cabello… sobresale —Sherlock pasa una mano a través de sus rebeldes rizos—. Revoltoso. Como si hubiera estado en la guerra.

La incredulidad inunda a John como una ola.

—¿Quiere decir que luce despeinado como si  _recién_ te hubieras  _despertado_?

—Por así decirlo.

—Dice que  _aún_  luce como si recién te hubieras despertado —corrige el doctor, entrecerrando sus ojos—. Sherlock, ¿cuando fue la última vez que te vio en una cama?

—Nunca te pones así de gruñón por un comentario cuando estás completamente sobrio —espeta Sherlock—. Pero sí, solíamos dormir juntos. No, ya no lo hacemos más. Además, tus uñas están haciendo hendiduras en mi cadera.

John suelta un poco su agarre, de tal manera que ya no es lo suficientemente fuerte como para sacar sangre.

—¿Cuándo estabas en la universidad... —empieza, no sabiendo cómo terminar la pregunta.

—¿Sí?

—¿Julien se aprovechó de ti?

El rostro de Sherlock es indescifrable.

—No.

—¿Lo hizo? Porque te juro que le cortaré la yugular si lo hizo —John considera romper una botella de Château d'Yquem contra la mesa y rebanar a Julien con el filo.

Sherlock gimotea.

—¿Puede satisfacer mi curiosidad sobre algo, doctor? ¿Alguna vez hiciste el juramento hipocrático? ¿O simplemente moviste la boca cuando todos los demás lo dijeron?

—Simplemente moví mis labios. ¿Te hizo daño? No me refiero a esta noche. ¿ _Alguna_  vez te hizo daño?

—No —dice Sherlock, irritado—. Maldición, John, ¿qué te pasa? No estoy acostumbrado a estar en el extremo pequeño del microscopio.

John se permite hacer una última pregunta.

—¿Qué te susurró? Cuando dijiste: "No en ese sentido".

—Insinuó que estaba volviendo a ser el mismo de siempre.

—¿A qué se refería con eso?

—Estaba refiriéndose a ti. Creo que el término exacto que usó fue: "un tipo duro pero encantador". Como todos los demás en Gran Bretaña, cree que estamos follando, y ya te aclaré que desearía que así fuera. Ahora, si me sueltas, iré a por algo de beber.

John mira, anonadado, como Sherlock se dirige al bar. No es que esté sorprendido que todavía otro miembro de la Unión Europea piense que él y Sherlock están teniendo algo. Es que nunca nadie lo había llamado a él, John Watson, cirujano brillante y veterano condecorado, un tipo rudo pero encantador. O, mejor dicho, "el tipo que le gustan a Sherlock". Por un momento, John está silenciosamente emocionado.

* * *

—Estás borracho —dice John una vez que el taxi los ha dejado en Baker Street. Están presionados contra una pared en el pasillo, riéndose como monos.

—No lo estoy —dice Sherlock con la pronunciación impecable—. Ceceo cuando estoy borracho. Actualmente, estoy insoportablemente sobrio.

John procede a reírse, literalmente, hasta casi enfermarse. Se agarra débilmente su estómago.

—Detente… mi estómago… por favor, detente. ¿Ceceas cuando estás borracho? Oh Dios, Dios. Estás enojado ahora, pero recuérdame restregártelo en tu cara. Venderé entradas en frente de Scotland Yard.

Sherlock le da a su compañero de piso una sonrisa divertida.

—Realmente, John. Si alguien aquí está borracho, ese eres tú.

—Eres increíble. Simplemente increíble. Tus palabras incluso se vuelven más largas cuando has tenido un par de copas. No, no estoy borracho. Mi última bebida fue hace horas. Tú empezaste a beber justo al final.

Suben las escaleras y entran al apartamento. Sherlock colapsa en el sofá, y John colapsa encima de él.

—No te voy a follar esta noche, ¿sabes? —dice John, su cabeza contra el hombro de Sherlock.

Sherlock se tensa.

—¿Por qué no?

—No tengo ganas. Ha sido una larga noche, y estoy cansado y enojado —John no puede evitar murmurar en voz baja—. Debiste haber tenido algo en Hampstead mientras podías. Estoy seguro que te hubiera dejado sostener la estaca de Oliver Cromwell mientras te lo hacia contra el Aston Martin.

Sherlock se ve vagamente horrorizado.

—¿Aún estás molesto por eso? Ni siquiera estoy pensando en él. Estoy pensando en ti, idiota.

—Sí, claro —gruñe John, cediendo a un momento de amargura—. Vamos, ve a acostarte en una tina repleta de caviar de Beluga y dale una llamada para tener sexo. Estoy seguro que sus hijos serán hermosos. De verdad. Tan sólo los pómulos son…

—John, difícilmente creo que…

—Por el amor de Dios, sé que no es biológicamente posible embarazar a otro hombre por vía sexual. Sé que crees que soy un glorificado chico de los recados, pero tengo un título de médico.

—Sí, y yo sé que tu piensas que no puedo saber cuando bromeas —dice Sherlock, frustrado—. Pero a menudo, no puedo. Antes de que nos fuéramos de casa, dejaste claro que me querías amarrar y usar en la chimenea. ¿Debo asumir que te referías a aquello literalmente? Como un estante para paraguas.

John gimotea.

—Detente. Me estás recordando a tu hermano.

—Está bien, te lo mereces. Después de provocarme, implicas que ya no me deseas porque estuve con alguien más antes. ¿Qué es lo que se supone que debo deducir de aquello?

—Sí, bueno, tú no eres exactamente el Sr. Transparente. Yo me insinué en el restaurante de Angelo.

—Sólo para que quede claro, ¿eso es lo que fue?

—Por supuesto que sí.

—Estúpido, tan estúpido —dice Sherlock, jalándose el cabello exasperadamente—. Como cuando pensé que Harry era tu hermano.

John pone una mano en la de Sherlock para evitar que se sacara toda la cabellera. Una vez que la mano de Sherlock se detiene, John la suelta.

—No hay de qué avergonzarse. Pensaste que era heterosexual. Buena deducción. Lo era, hasta que te conocí.

—En mi defensa, no hay prenda de vestir en el mundo más evidente en oler a heterosexualidad que un suéter ligeramente holgado de color avena con forma de ochos en un hombre bajo y duro que recién acababa de volver de la guerra. Es el polo opuesto de los calzoncillos color verde neón.

—Bueno, recién te había conocido esa tarde. ¿Cuando se suponía que iba a comprar ropa nueva?

—Querido Jim —entona Sherlock—. En vista a los evento más recientes, requiero de un armario más extravagante. Por favor, arréglalo por mí.

John se ríe.

—¿Esa es tu imitación de mí? Es terrible.

—No quiero imitarte. Solamente hay uno como tú. Y ese número es necesario y suficiente.

John aleja su cabeza para poder ver el rostro de Sherlock.

—Verás, eso es lo que no comprendo. Eso… lo que acabas de decir… fue romántico. Nunca has sido romántico conmigo hasta hoy día. No puedes estar en contra mía si estoy confundido.

Sherlock rueda sus ojos.

—John, aunque haya aceptado insinuaciones amorosas en el pasado, nunca afirmé ser experimentando en  _hacerlas_. Nunca pedí tener sexo, en mi vida. Sólo empecé a insinuarme porque tú estabas tomandote tu maldito tiempo en hacerlo.

 _¿En toda su vida nunca pidió tener sexo? No, por supuesto que no. Con ese cuerpo, nunca ha tenido que hacerlo._ En cualquier caso, John encuentra difícil imaginar que su nervioso e inteligente compañero de piso hubiera tenido muchas experiencias. Sin duda el sexo, como el respirar, estaba sobrevalorado.

—Te doy puntos por originalidad —dice John, pensando en como Sherlock se retorcía al hacer su danza unipersonal cuando eliminaba—. ¿Pero como sé que no me estás convenciendo por la novedad de la situación? Ya sabes, como un experimento.

Sherlock traza con un dedo pálido y largo un lado del rostro de John.

—Estás preocupado de que no valore tu amistad —dice finalmente—. Que solamente quiero sexo. Que esto es solamente algo más que voy a tomar de ti, como tu teléfono o tu computadora, o la mitad de tu taza de té ya bebida.

—Ehm, sí —admite John—. Eso es correcto. Te conozco Sherlock, pero no en este ámbito.

—Del mismo modo, estoy distraído por la idea de que el cariño que me tienes es primordialmente platónico, y eso, aunque tú tolerases el sexo conmigo al principio, pronto te darías cuenta que no te gusta y volverías con las mujeres.

—Creo que me  _gustaría_ , si supiera que no es solamente un polvo.

Sherlock chasquea sus dedos de manera decisiva, luego se saca la chaqueta y termina desabotonando su ya parcialmente abierta camisa.

—¿Y  _qué_ estás haciendo ahora? —pregunta John con los ojos abiertos en sorpresa.

—Necesitamos más información. Aquí, pon tu mano en mi cuerpo y dime que no me deseas.

Cuando John, atónito, no se mueve, Sherlock toma su muñeca y coloca la mano de John en su pecho expuesto.

—Piensa en esto como una prueba de polígrafo de bajo presupuesto, equivalente a una cirugía en el campo de batalla, pero mejor, porque esto realmente va a funcionar. Uhmm, las mejores prácticas requieren un control. Primera pregunta: ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—John Hamish Watson.

—Verdad.

El pecho alto de Sherlock está frío y suave, y los latidos de su corazón son rápidos contra los dedos de John.

—Así que estás evaluando…

—Sí, sí, temperatura, respiración, transpiración, pulso. También olor. Hueles delicioso John. Segunda pregunta: ¿Dónde vives?

—Contigo, maldito chiflado. Dios me ayude, vivo contigo.

A pesar de la falta de proximidad al refrigerador, el aire frío está haciendo que los pezones de Sherlock se pongan duros, y partes de la anatomía de John están siguiendo su ejemplo.

—Verdad. Tercera pregunta: ¿Me deseas? No está última semana, el mes pasado o ayer, sino ahora mismo, ¿lo haces?

—Sí. Absolutamente, sí.

El rostro de Sherlock se rompe en una sonrisa radiante.

—Verdad —concluye.

John se quita el suéter y se desabotona la camisa. Luego coloca la mano de Sherlock en su corazón.

—Solamente una pregunta. ¿Soy un experimento?

Un rubor se asoma en el rostro de Sherlock.

—John, no puedes saber nada sin hacer antes un control. Pregúntame algo que ya sabes la respuesta. ¿Al menos sabes como leer la información?

—No me importa eso. ¿Soy un experimento?

—No. Eres mi amigo, mi colega y mi pareja. Me preocupo por ti y quiero… —Sherlock mira su interior. Busca el vocabulario—. ¿Satisfacerte? Sí.

—Bueno, entonces —dice John, sonriendo—. ¿Por qué no lo dijiste? Vamos.

Agarra la mano de Sherlock, lo retira del sofá, lo lleva a través de la cocina y llegan a la habitación de Sherlock.


	5. El archivo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdT: Sé que demoré, pero se me complicó bastante traducir este capítulo, va desde la perspectiva de Sherlock! Gracias Runa por el beteo, disfruten :3!
> 
> NdA: Todos los capítulos anteriores han sido escritos desde el punto de vista de John. Este de aquí es del de Sherlock. Oh, y de dos hombres extraordinarios, un poco borrachos y calientes finalmente entrando en acción.

Contrario a las oscuras especulaciones de algunos de sus colegas en el Yard, Sherlock tenía un poco de familiaridad con las emociones. Ira, sí… Mycroft puede ser testigo de aquello. Aburrimiento, definitivamente. Excitación, por supuesto, siempre y cuando hubiera un homicidio particularmente sinuoso en el cual trabajar, o mejor aún, un montón de ellos. Recientemente, sin embargo, Sherlock ha estado sintiendo algo más, algo que sólo sucede cuando John Watson está presente. Sea lo que sea, involucra una boca seca, ritmo cardíaco elevado, sudoración no relacionada a la temperatura ambiental, ligera desorientación, una inhabilidad de quedarse quieto, y un deseo de destrozar sus propias uñas, sí, hasta hacerlas moléculas. Y esto es un problema, porque desde que Sarah lo deja salir de la clínica, John está a su alrededor casi todo el tiempo, sonriendo y discutiendo con Sherlock, arreglando cosas, haciendo té, y amenazando a todo aquel que mirara a Sherlock con los ojos bizcos y oliera algo absolutamente brillante.

Durante la primera semana que John vivió con él, Sherlock supuso que lo que estaba experimentando era ansiedad. Aproximadamente a la cuarta semana, Sherlock empezó a deliberar la perturbadora posibilidad de que podía ser amor. A la séptima semana, había llegado a la conclusión de que se trataba de ambas, y de que, por lo tanto, estaba bien y totalmente jodido, sólo que no en el sentido que preferiría estarlo.

Hablando históricamente, Sherlock nunca había sentido ningún tipo de ansiedad por el sexo. Lo disfruta. El sexo se trata de otras personas deseándolo. El sexo se trata de mantenerse independiente y superior mientras su mente inferior pierde la cabeza... y es pura caridad de parte de Sherlock dignificar el contenido craneal de otras personas con su nombre… sobre su cuerpo. El sexo se trata de manipular. Cuanto más físicamente accesible se haga él mismo, lo menos mentalmente accesible se convierte, y sus oponentes casi nunca se dan cuenta. El sexo no se trata de placer; se trata de poder y estrategia. El sexo es un juego, y Sherlock, es muy, muy bueno en él.

Pero lo que siente por John es… diferente. Estos días, cuando nota el estado poco respetable de las rodillas de Sally Donovan, se encuentra preguntándose qué se sentiría poner su propio placer a un lado para proporcionarle placer a otra persona. Le toma por sorpresa darse cuenta una noche, en medio de una operación de vigilancia en un callejón, que le encantaría ponerse de rodillas para John, y también poner los brazos hacia abajo, si John así lo quería. Esto quizás tendría sentido táctico si Sherlock sólo buscaba una manera de atraer al otro hombre o de hacerlo enamorarse de él, pero no se trata de eso. Sherlock quiere satisfacer a John porque John es valiente, amable, gracioso, fuerte, descuidado, increíble, huele delicioso, y merece sentirse bien.

Y es ahí de donde proviene el miedo. Porque Sherlock está empezando a sospechar que, de los casi siete mil millones de personas en la tierra, John es el único que se merece sentirse no sólo bien, sino permanentemente eufórico, y compartir la vivienda con Sherlock no es un acceso directo para aquel estado de merecida felicidad. El detective no está solamente al tanto de las deficiencias de su propia humanidad… sino que las cultiva. Su lengua es irascible, sus estados de ánimo son volubles, y sus exigencias son aristocráticas. Ninguna de estas características son conductoras a la producción de éxtasis en otros. Por lo tanto, lógicamente hablando, lo que Sherlock debería hacer es dejar a John Watson solo. Pero no puede. No puede hacerlo, y aunque es bastante hábil en esconder sus emociones, las cosas que siente por su compañero de piso están haciendo aquello pedazos.

—Dime —insiste Sherlock cuando John empieza a sacarle la camisa púrpura de sus hombros.

—¿Decirte qué? —dice John. Tira la camisa de Sherlock a una silla y empieza a sacarse la suya. Su piel es dorada, y sus músculos, gracias a un régimen matutino de abdominales y sentadillas, están aún militarmente firmes, aunque nunca son notables debajo de sus gigantescos suéteres. A menos que uno sea un experto en la deducción y esté específicamente buscándolos.

—Dime cómo hacerte llegar al órgasmo. Por favor, John. Necesito saber como suenas, como hueles, como sabes. Quiero darte mis manos, mi boca, todo. Quiero hacerte eyacular.

John le regala a Sherlock una sonrisa intensa y vertiginosa, y luego manda a la camisa N°2 a volar por los aires.

—Oh,  _jódeme_  —se maravilla—. Es como estar conversando con Masters y Johnson (1). No, no frunzas el ceño. Me gusta. De todas formas, ¿quién dice que tú vas a empezar? Puede que yo quiera poner mis manos… o boca… en ti primero.

—Permíteme —dice Sherlock—. Lo necesito.

En el momento, es el argumento más coherente que se le puede ocurrir.

John considera esto, luego pone sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de su amigo. Tentativamente, Sherlock coloca sus manos alrededor de los omóplatos desnudos de John, y los dos hombres se abrazan.

_Cálido. John es tan cálido. Es cálido y está descansando su cabeza contra mi cuello y huele como el Earl Grey y a la manzanilla de su shampoo, a almizcle, y al ozono en la atmósfera justo antes de que llueva._

—Hagamos esto lentamente —murmura John, su boca contra la piel de Sherlock—. No hay necesidad de hacer todo a la vez. Tenemos un montón de tiempo.

Sherlock asiente. Explora los hombros del hombre más pequeño con sus manos. El izquierdo tiene una cicatriz. Sherlock pasa sus dedos sobre la forma de destello elevada que marca donde la bala talibanés entró al cuerpo de John. Es como una pequeña réplica de la supernova de Van Buren.

—¿Quién era? —Sherlock quería saber.

—¿El francotirador?

—El paciente. Al que estabas tratando cuando te dispararon.

_Obvio._

_La forma y tamaño de la cicatriz de John son compatibles con una herida causada por una bala de 7.62x39 mm disparada de una AK-47 Rusa. El relativamente pequeño diámetro de la cicatriz sugiere que la herida no fue causada a corta distancia. No hay herida de salida en el pecho de John, porque la bala, a pesar de haber sido diseñada para penetrar aproximadamente 25 cm de tejido suave, chocó con su omóplato izquierdo, lo destrozó, y se detuvo. El ángulo de penetración, como indica la cicatriz, puede significar que el francotirador estaba acostado en el suelo mientras que John estaba de pie, pero sólo si el francotirador estaba disparando a corta distancia. Esto no es compatible con el diámetro de la cicatriz. Conclusión: John estaba de rodillas cuando el francotirador le disparó desde arriba._

_¿Por qué John estaba de rodillas? Pudo haber sido por miedo, pero John es valiente más que a menudo, así que no. Pudo haberle disparado las piernas desde abajo primero, pero eso era poco probable, dado que nunca mostró ningún síntoma de una herida grave más allá de la herida de bala en su hombro y la cojera en la pierna, la cual fue puramente psicosomática. John era un cirujano de guerra. ¿Por qué los cirujanos de guerra se arrodillan? Porque están atendiendo a los camaradas caídos. Escenario más probable: los sentidos agudos de John fueron silenciados porque se permitió sumergirse en proveer cuidado intensivo a un paciente herido, y le dispararon._

—No lo sé —dice John. No le pregunta a Sherlock como dedujo lo que sucedió—. No estaba en mi escuadrón. Sólo estaba de paso. Un americano, creo. Pasó por encima de un artefacto explosivo en medio del camino. Después de que me dispararon, perdí el conocimiento, y algunos de mis compañeros me sacaron de encima de él. Poco después de eso, quedé inválido en casa. No sé si sobrevivió.

—Tú sí —dice Sherlock, trazando la cicatriz.

—SÍ.

—Me… alegra —dice, alzando su mano para acariciar el cabello de John.

_Suave. Su cabello es tan suave._

—Yo también —dice John—. No me hubiera gustado perder… —hace gestos vagamente hacia sus cuerpos semidesnudos y presionados juntos—. Esto. Lo que sea que es esto. Nosotros.

No está claro quién empieza, pero de repente se están besando y la lengua de John está en la boca de Sherlock, y Sherlock está en llamas, está ardiendo, está encendido como cinco tipos de anillos apocalípticos con letreros de neón que dicen: "Tómame, John", en la parte superior de un árbol de navidad. La lengua de John lo está violando. Sólo tenerla dentro suyo se siente como si fuera una promesa, y hace que el cuerpo de Sherlock prometa cosas a cambio. Permite que su boca se moje y ceda, y sea suave para John, deseando que John se sienta bienvenido allí, y John se siente así, si sus gemidos entusiastas son una indicación de esto. Ahora el médico militar está dirigiendo a ambos hacia atrás, hacia la cama, y cuando su mano encuentra contenedores plásticos de luminol, agua destilada, y peróxido de hidrógeno, no se detiene, no se inmuta, sólo los tira al suelo y colapsa en el espacio que ha hecho y atrae a Sherlock encima suyo.

—Oh, joder, Sherlock, me estás matando —gime John cuando el detective hace una lenta embestida contra él—. Más, sí. Uhng. Así. ¿Cómo conseguiste ponerme tan duro? No es justo; sabes que no…

La diferencia de altura es casi una pierna, así que cuando se acuestan hay una devastadora sincronización entre sus bocas y caderas. Tener a John duro, necesitado, y retorciéndose debajo suyo hace que Sherlock se sienta caliente, y echa su cabeza hacia atrás con placer desorientado. John toma la oportunidad para trabajar con su lengua en la hendidura supraesternal en la base de la garganta de Sherlock…  _oh, demonios, ¿cómo es eso una parte erógena? debo tomar notas para después…_ y luego lo muerde en el cuello. Se asegura de dejarle una marca.

—¿Qué  _es_ lo que tienes con mi garganta? —demanda Sherlock, agarrando a John de las muñecas y sujetándolo contra la cama. Ha visto a John observar su cuello antes, como si evaluara su comestibilidad, y siempre se ha estremecido por ello.

—Es tan largo, esbelto y elegante. Es como un perfecto… nghh… microcosmo del resto de ti —John deja que sus manos queden fuera de servicio, dado que quiere follar a Sherlock, no pelear con él, pero sus labios aún son libres, y están moviéndose contra Sherlock con una deliberación impresionante—. Sácate el resto de tus ropas. Tengo que verte. Muéstrame. Muéstrame donde más eres largo, esbelto y elegante…

—Realmente, John. No hay…  _gah_ … razón para asumir que soy así en todas partes. No soy un fractal.

—Sí, lo eres, maldita sea, lo eres. Puedo… oh Dios, puedo  _sentirte._  Estás presionado contra mi muslo. Por favor, te necesito desnudo. Ahora.

¿Qué puede Sherlock responder a eso? No mucho. Se apresura en sacarse los pantalones y calzoncillos, mientras que John levanta sus caderas y hace lo mismo. Luego John empuja a Sherlock sobre su espalda y se sube encima de él. Hacen un inventario el uno del otro, las manos mirando por encima de la piel. John tiene vello en lugares que Sherlock no, y es de un color oro oscuro y cálido al tacto.

—Hermoso —jadea Sherlock, mirando los ojos de su pareja—. Eres precioso, John.

John le da a su compañero de piso una sonrisa inusualmente tímida.

—Me alegra que pienses eso.

—No me vengas con eso —dice Sherlock—. Puedo escuchar las comillas alrededor de "pienses". Yo no "pienso". Yo sé.

Recorre una mano investigadora sobre el pene de su compañero. La cabeza es púrpura oscuro, prácticamente del color de la camisa abandonada de Sherlock, y ya está expuesta y brillante con líquido preseminal. Sherlock frota suavemente el prepucio de John, una punzada de deseo lo atraviesa cuando se retuerce en respuesta a su toque.

John se estremece y gime.

—Estoy unido a eso, ¿sabes? No es una entidad… separada con la que necesitas entrar en acuerdo.

—Sí, eso es lo que me gusta de esto. Eso y lo grande que es. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que era enorme? Lo sospeché, pero no podía estar seguro por toda la ropa holgada en la que te ocultas.

—Probablemente por la misma razón que nunca me dijiste que eras de tamaño delirante. Simplemente el tema nunca salió.

—Magnífico. Sabía que eras aproximadamente de 15 centímetros. Simplemente no sabía en qué consistía tu pene —acaricia a John y luego pasa su pulgar sobre la hendidura que goteaba—. Espléndido, una polla maravillosa —específica.

John da una sacudida involuntaria a sus caderas.

— _Guh._ Estás exagerando.

—No lo creo.

—Sherlock, ¿podrías por favor dejar de hablar y… —Sherlock nota con interés que todo el cabello de la cabeza de John estaba con la piel de gallina.

—¿Y qué? Haré cualquier cosa. Sólo dime que es lo que quieres —Sherlock está seguro de que puede deducirlo, pero prefiere escucharlo de esa boca exquisita.

—¿Cualquier cosa? Joder —John se ve ligeramente desesperado, como un apostador al que se le ha entregado un cheque en blanco en papel inflamable. Es como si la oferta de Sherlock pudiera hacerse humo en cualquier momento—. ¿Me la mamarías?

—Ohhhh, sí —Sherlock se mueve rápidamente hacia atrás en la cama, se incorpora sobre las almohadas y lame sus labios, invitándolo. John aún está encima de su compañero, se tambalea hacia adelante sobre sus rodillas hasta que su polla está a centímetros del rostro de Sherlock. Apoya sus brazos contra la pared y descansa su cabeza en ellos.

—Estoy limpio —dice John. Su rostro está sonrojado y está tomando grandes bocanadas de aire—. Sólo para que lo sepas. He sido analizado.

Sherlock bufa de impaciencia.

—Sé que estás limpio.

La idea de que John hiciera algo a propósito para dañarlo es ridícula.

Sherlock agarra la oferta de su compañero firme con una mano, y luego lengüetea delicadamente el hinchado glande, obsequiando a sí mismo el deseo que estaba allí. Sabe que su amante lo está viendo hacerlo, y la realización, en breve, lo hace jadear. Es increíblemente íntimo, saborear a John por primera vez. Sabe oscuro, como clavos de olor, café, chocolate y a humano macho adulto, y Sherlock está medio loco, deseándolo.

—Mierda —ruega John—. Dame más, necesito sentirte. Más. Pon toda tu boca en mí.

Típicamente, Sherlock es difícil y desafiante, pero lo que ambos ocupantes en la cama están descubriendo es que el detective consultor, quien está siendo presionado contra la cama por su compañero de piso, es la última palabra en complacer con gusto. Como antes, durante el beso, hace su boca se moje, ceda y sea suave y abierta para John, a quien parece gustarle eso, a juzgar por los gimoteos que hace. Por otro lado, cuando Sherlock hace su boca demandante, ambiciosa e insistente, a John le gusta incluso más.

—Sherlock —gime John—. Por favor, Sherlock. Sí, más, chúpame más fuerte. Oh, Dios, tu  _boca_ , ¿dónde conseguiste esta maldita boca? Prométeme que nunca la sacarás de mí, prométemelo…

Sherlock envuelve un brazo alrededor del firme trasero de John, acercándolo más. Deja que su garganta se relaje para que John pueda ir más profundo.

—¿Qué estás  _haciendo_? —dice John, y Sherlock está complacido de notar que suena casi desquiciado—. Oh, Dios, no permitas que te hiera. Sherlock, no puedes meterlo tan adentro, no, no puedes…

John trata de echarse hacia atrás, claramente dividido entre sus sentimientos de protección hacia su amante y el deseo de venirse en su garganta. En respuesta, Sherlock usa su brazo alrededor para forzar a su compañero hacia adelante. Tomado por sorpresa, John pierde su equilibrio y se hunde hasta los cojones dentro de la boca de Sherlock.

_Oh, sí, absolutamente, sí a eso; alistame para una magnífica porción grande de John Watson._

Por debajo de su oscuro flequillo, Sherlock alza la mirada hacia el hombre cuya esencia, sabor y carne lo están llenando. Mientras se miran a los ojos, Sherlock quiere que John lo use, que lo penetre y adquiera placer de él y no se detenga.

_No me estás hiriendo, e incluso si lo hicieras, me gustaría._

—Sí —jadea John—. Joder, sí, está bien.

Habían estado besuqueándose como locos toda la noche, y ahora John está temblando de necesidad. Con un grito gutural, se rinde y empieza a follar la cara de Sherlock en serio. Sherlock ruge con satisfacción y hace pequeños movimientos de deglución con su garganta, para que John se sintiera estimulado donde más quiere.

—Sherlock. Ayúdame. Maldita sea,  _ayúdame._  No puedo.  _Por favor._  Es demasiado bueno.

John está clavando las uñas en los hombros de Sherlock, y Sherlock inmediatamente tiene que reorganizar su cerebro. Toma este momento con John y lo  _archiva,_  lo pone en algún lugar seguro, justo en el centro de su red neuronal, para poder reproducirlo nuevamente, sílaba por sílaba, aliento por aliento, súplica por súplica, por todo el tiempo que viviera. Es algo que solamente ha perfeccionado en la última semana. Le ha tomado cerca de un mes de experimentación para desarrollar la técnica, pero valió la pena, porque ahora que está con John, hay cosas que nunca quiere olvidar. Necesita que este momento se tiña con él con más permanencia que la boca de John le pueda ofrecer; lo necesita escrito dentro de su cuerpo tan indeleble como su propio ADN.

Aún succionando. Sherlock le muestra a su compañero misericordia. La misericordia tiene muchas formas, y aquí hay una que es inesperada: el dedo largo y talentoso de Sherlock insinuándose entre las curvas del culo de John, buscando su entrada, suavemente dando vueltas en ella, y luego introduciéndose.

John grita cuando se viene, y Sherlock archiva eso también. Las rodillas de John ceden e inunda la boca de su amante con su olor y esencia, y Sherlock tiene que sostenerlo con ambos brazos hasta que para de temblar y de bombear y de prácticamente lloriquear el nombre de Sherlock. Es tan caliente, y Sherlock lo bebe como un gran colibrí, tragando todo como si por fin hubiera encontrado una fuente de calorías que valiera la pena ser ingerida. Quiere encontrar un millar de nuevas formas para fusionarse con John, para mantenerlo dentro suyo, y esto es sólo un segundo.

Después, John deja que su compañero lo agarre y lo acueste en la cama, completamente gastado. Aturdido y saciado, sin embargo, se las arregla para poner sus brazos alrededor de su alto y diligente amante.

—Y te preguntas —croa—. ¿Por qué me gusta tu garganta?


	6. Respira

Aunque aún se está recuperando estrago de la boca de Sherlock, John mueve su cuerpo hasta estar encima del hombre, y luego colapsa allí. Dos años en la zona de combate no son suficientes para prevenir que suelte una risita de una manera muy poco militar.

—¿John? ¿Hay algo divertido?

John se incorpora sobre sus codos y estudia al hombre debajo suyo. Sherlock está desnudo y aún duro contra el muslo de John, devastadoramente hermoso. En esta luz, no es hermoso como una mujer, sino es como una tormenta de hielo, como cuando los troncos de los árboles están cubiertos de dureza.

John sonríe.

—No. Es sólo que... eres extraordinario. ¿Acabas de meter un dedo en mi trasero? ¿De manera experta?  _¿En nuestra primera cita?_

—Sí, bueno. La evidencia indica que lo disfrutaste.

—Jodeme, sí que lo hice. Mucho —John se estremece, pensando en la forma en que Sherlock lo bebió sólo hace un par de minutos—. Es sólo que... eres aterrorizante. La forma en que me hiciste pedazos justo ahora, cuando apenas nos habíamos besamos. No tienes límites ni concepto de lo que es el espacio personal, y si no fuera por tu disposición a ser tocado, diría que sufres de Asperger. Eres imparable.

—¿Y eso te asusta, capitán?

La boca de Sherlock se inclina hacia la derecha. Ha estado llamando últimamente a John por rangos de vez en cuando, y John no puede evitar pensar que su compañero de piso está desarrollando un fetiche por lo militar.

—Vas a tener que intentar mucho más que eso, civil. Me encantó.

—Mmm. Me suena a peligro...

—Sí. Y aquí estoy.

John embiste su cadera contra el cuerpo desnudo de su amante para demostrarlo.

—Sí, soy perfectamente consciente de dónde estás, John —dice John, embistiendo en respuesta—. En todo caso, esta no fue nuestra primera cita. Nuestra primera cita fue en el restaurante de Angelo.

—¿Esto nuevamente? Eso no fue una cita, fue un estudio para bloquear un ligue. Además de que mantuvimos vigilado a un taxista homicida. A quien más tarde esa noche terminé disparando, muchísimas gracias, para que el Gran Londres continúe regocijándose de tu muy  _glorioso_ culo.

Sherlock gruñe.

— John. Tu vocabulario es trágico. Si esto es lo que cinco años de estudios de medicina y casi una vida entera de televisión basura logran hacer en los conocimientos de términos básicos anatómicos de una persona, pierdo las esperanzas. Además, la línea dibujaba entre cita y vigilancia es arbitraria. A ti te gusta el peligro, a mí me gusta el peligro: ¿cuál es la diferencia?

—Yo te mostraré la maldita diferencia —dice John entre dientes. Lame un camino desde la base de la garganta de Sherlock hacia la marca que sus dientes dejaron en la tarde—. Vamos. ¿Cómo me quieres?

Sherlock da golpecitos en la cama a un brazo de distancia.

—Abajo.

John se congela, y luego se baja.

—Lo siento. ¿No quieres nada para ti?

_Oh, Dios. Debí saber que esto sucedería. Está dispuesto a hacerme acabar, pero ¿es un problema que yo quiera corresponderle? ¿Quiso tocarme desde un principio?_

Sherlock debió haber descifrado la mirada horrorizada de su amante, porque rodó los ojos.

— _No_  lo tomes de esa manera. Sólo siéntate.

—Está bien.

John no tiene certeza de en que se ha metido, pero está dispuesto a darle una oportunidad. Se tambalea hacia el final de la cama de rodillas y se acuesta mirando a su compañero. Sherlock se desliza hacia él, y John piensa, no por primera vez, en todas las cosas felinas y predadoras.

—Piernas estiradas —específica Sherlock. Cuando John lo hace, Sherlock desliza una mano impaciente entre sus muslos—. Separadas.

John le da a Sherlock lo que espera que sea una mirada irónica y sabionda, y luego, se inclina hacia atrás sobre sus manos, lenta y deliberadamente abriendo sus piernas.

_Es mejor mostrarle un poco de actitud, o sólo Dios sabe que libertades tomará. Quiero decir, las tomará de todas formas, pero…_

—Relajate —dice Sherlock. Su expresión es la de un hombre que no se deja engañar de ninguna manera—. Te puedo asegurar que esto no se tratará de un masaje prostático.

John farfulla.

—Acabas de aprender el sistema solar, ¿y ya estás familiarizado con prácticas sexuales oscuras? ¿Cómo conoces siquiera las palabras "masaje prostático"?

Shelock lo estudia.

—En alguna parte de tu mente, crees que soy virgen.

John lo intenta nuevamente.

—Es sólo que, hasta hoy día, pensaba que eras… no lo sé, ¿asexual? Aún estoy haciendome la idea del hecho que ya has tenido un novio.

 _Me pregunto si Julien le enseñó mamar una polla de esa manera. Porque alguien lo hizo._ Por primera vez, John se siente en buenos términos con Julien.

—El término que estás buscando no es "novio" es "compañero sexual". ¿Y cómo evaluarías mis intereses ahora? ¿Te parezco asexual?

Sherlock se dirige al espacio que John ha creado, y estira sus largas piernas sobre las de John. Los dos están sentados mirándose el uno al otro, más cerca que a un brazo de distancia, sus miembros entrelazados. Sherlock, quien aún no ha terminado, está completamente duro. No hay sentido en sacar a relucir el cliché de que está feliz de ver a John o no. Claramente, está encantado.

—Te ves… impresionante —dice John con devoción—. Y delicioso. Y magnífico. Y demente.

La lengua de John se abre paso entre sus labios. Varias circunstancias hacen que el doctor esté así de lingual: Sherlock acostado en el sofá; Sherlock usando jeans apretados; Sherlock mirando un tubo de ensayo o empujando algo en la nevera, por el amor de Dios. No es una sorpresa que Sherlock, desnudo, dispuesto, excitado y _listo,_ provoque que su lengua salude con pasión. La lengua de John está prácticamente erecta para él.

El detective estira uno de sus brazos y, sin voltearse a mirar, abre el primer cajón de la mesita de noche detrás de él. Saca una pequeña botella que contiene un líquido incoloro y viscoso.

John lo mira con escepticismo.

—Conociéndote, eso probablemente es nitroglicerina.

—Lubricante —corrige Sherlock—. Cualquier combustibilidad de su parte es puramente figurativa —agarra a su amante de la muñeca y vierte un poco en su palma cautiva.

—Tocame John —dice, y el mundo se ralentiza, como si estas palabras fueran un disparo.

_Nngh. Su voz. Su jodida voz. Es como masturbarse contra una pieza de terciopelo. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a continuar respirando cuando esta se trata de su voz normal?_

La sangre de John no sabe a que parte inundar más fuerte con calor, su rostro o su polla ya bien cuidada. Con el único detective consultor del mundo sobre él, arrullandolo como en un sueño húmedo, es algo que nadie sabe a que extremo la circulación de John llegará primero. Respira profundamente, frota sus palmas juntas, se estira hacia la entrepierna de Sherlock y se desliza. Es la primera vez que toca a otro hombre de esta manera. Sherlock gime, y el sonido pasa a través de John como un rayo a través de un roble seco.

—Oh Dios —dice John—. Sherlock…

Sherlock no dice nada, sólo extiende más sus muslos para permitirle más acceso a John. Es abrumadoramente precioso de esta forma. El deseo ha convertido su cuerpo en un mármol rosa, blanco como la leche y teñido de color rosa en todos los lugares que añoran y tienen necesidad: pezones, labios y pene. Su pulso martillea un staccato en su cuello, magullado al lado de chupetón. John lo acaricia, suavemente, y pasa un pulgar juguetonamente sobre su prepucio. No sabe que le gusta a Sherlock, así que hace las cosas que él mismo disfruta y lo observa para ver su reacción. Aparentemente todo lo que hace se siente bien, porque Sherlock lo mira con tanto deseo al desnudo que todo lo que John puede hacer es no acostarlo y empalarse en su dureza.

En condiciones normales, los ojos de Sherlock son un rompecabezas. Sus iris son atravesadas con una iridiscencia mercurial, como vainas de turmalina y lunaria, y las brillantes alas de los insectos en verano. John nunca se tomó la molestia de expresar una opinión de que color son, porque son típicamente muchos colores a la vez. La excitación se hace cargo de ello. Irises pálidas como la luna creciente en la nada, dejando solamente una oscuridad indiscutible. Está completamente transformado, y hace que la respiración de John se atore en su garganta.

—¿Por qué  _tú_ estás jadeando? —jadea Sherlock—. Yo soy quien...  _guh..._ tiene una mano talentosa e  _insistente_ en su pene.

—¿Por qué crees? —gime John—. Me excitas, ese es el porqué. Neuronas espejo. Las tengo, y me hacen sentir lo que tu sientes. Así que el hecho que estés duro como una roca y jadeando y que yo finalmente pueda realmente  _tocarte_ es... está excitandome tanto que duele.

Y realmente duele, aunque también lo llena con placer. Tocando a Sherlock los nervios de John duelen y cantan.

Sherlock mira a su amante con una mezcla de curiosidad y lujuria.

—¿Sientes lo que yo siento?

_Por supuesto. Aunque le presta atención al funcionamiento de su cerebro, está enfocado en el manejo de su disco duro, no en la empatía. Su neurología principiante sólo llega hasta allí._

—Sí —dice John, frotando su pulgar contra la sensitiva parte inferior del glande de Sherlock—. Estoy bastante seguro de que lo hago. Sí.

—Bueno, entonces —Sherlock le da a John una sonrisa aturdida—. Será mejor que me hagas terminar, ¿no crees?

—Ohhhh,  _sí._

John acaricia el hinchado sexo de Sherlock con su mano izquierda. A tocado a su compañero tan seguidamente en sus sueños que el tamaño de Sherlock se siente natural, bien y  _adecuado_ contra sus dedos, su pulgar, su palma. Aún acariciándolo, usa su otra mano para acariciar el puntiagudo lado de un pómulo, luego la mueve hacia abajo para explorar la piel sobre su arteria carótida. No está acostumbrado a tener una pareja que tenga el pecho plano, pero está pensando que se puede acostumbrar muy rápido, si rápido significa ahora mismo. Baja su cabeza para lamer un pezón de Sherlock, y es recompensado con una dureza instantánea contra su lengua.

—Hay algo que te gusta al hacer... eso —dice Sherlock con su respiración acelerándose.

John se da cuenta por el tono de su voz que no está siendo pícaro; está diciendo un hecho.

—Sí, es rosa oscuro y se erecta cuando lo toco, así que me recuerda a otra cosa —John le da un tirón fuerte al firme pene de Sherlock para demostrarlo.

Sherlock se traga un gemido.

—Interesante. Lo encuentras... metafórico. Te éstas excitando por una metáfora.

—Me estoy excitando por  _ti,_ hombreridiculamente sexy —John tira un pezón de Sherlock con su pulgar y dedo índice, y Sherlock grita y baja su cabeza hasta descansar la sobre el hombro de John.

—Sherlock, estás... oh,  _jodeeeeer_ , lo estás haciendo, ¿verdad? Estás viendo como te toco. Oh, Dios, Dios. Eso es...

John descansa su cabeza en el hombro de Sherlock, para poder ver también. Ahora sus cuerpos sentados están juntos como un par de manos, y ambos están mirando donde Sherlock está duro y retorciéndose en el puño John.

Sherlock mintió;  _es_  un fractal. Todo es delgado y fino... Su garganta, sus dedos, sus piernas, sus brazos, y ahora esto, su supurante polla.

Y sin embargo, si John alza su cabeza y mira la blanca espalda de Sherlock, puede ver un enredo de cicatrices con relieve.

_Las líneas son profundas y claras. ¿Marcas de una garra? No van en paralelo, así que no. Demasiado precisas y delgadas para ser heridas hechas por un cuchillo. ¿Hechas con una cuchilla de afeitar? Sí. Uniformemente distribuidas, no sólo en el hombro izquierdo, donde su brazo dominante puede alcanzar, así que no son autoinflingidas, a diferencia del sendero de marcas en la parte interior de su codo izquierdo. El color pálido de las cicatrices indica que esto sucedió hace mucho tiempo. Mierda. ¿Quién le hizo esto?_

—John —dice Sherlock—. Quedate  _conmigo._

Así que John sale de su ensimismamiento, deja las cicatrices a un lado, y sólo siente. Toca a su amante y lo encuentra resbaladizo, terso, suave y firme, como seda mojada y estirada sobre un tambor.

—Oh, Dios —murmura JJohn—. Eres tan... oh, joder, eres exquisito. ¿Cómo puedes ser así de hermoso? Te...

_No. No le diré que lo amo ahora mismo. Mierda, lo amo; realmente lo amo. No puedo dejar que lo sepa. Lo asustaría y no puedo perderlo; no puedo no estar con él._

Pone ambas manos sobre el pene de Sherlock ahora. Usa la mano que está arriba para tirar ligeramente del prepucio de su compañero, para frotarla contra la brillante cabeza expuesta. Instantáneamente, la respiración de Sherlock se vuelve superficial. Sus manos vuelan a los hombros de John y se anclan allí.

Sherlock está gimiendo y balbuceando ahora.

—John. Johnny. Mi. Dulce John; no pares, sigue, no pares.

John mira dentro de sus ojos los colores de la lluvia y la noche, y ve cosas que no esta acostumbrado a ver. Vulnerabilidad. Desesperación. El miembro de Sherlock está duro y apretado contra su cuerpo, y no debe estar lejos de terminar. John usa su mano de abajo para acunar las bolas de su compañero, mientras la de arriba le hace el amor a su prepucio

—Por favor —suplica Sherlock—. Oh...

Las manos de John están ágiles y seguras.

—¿Qué quieres? Te daré cualquier cosa. Sólo dilo.

Sherlock se muerde el labio inferior.

—Respira dentro mío.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo? Lo haré, sólo dime cómo.

—Tu boca. Respira por tu nariz y...  _joder..._ exhala por tu boca. Respira dentro mío. Quiero respirar tu aliento.

_¿Qué? ¿Es esto una cosa? ¿Es una práctica sexual? Tal vez sólo es besarse. A la mierda, lo que sea que quiera, lo va a conseguir. Sí, esperame, estoy aquí para to, lo haré, sí, permiteme._

John se acerca a los labios de su compañero, y entonces hace exactamente lo que Sherlock le pidió. Exhala en la boca de su compañero, y Sherlock lo traga. John siente el torrente de el aire salir cuando su amante succiona su aliento hacia su cuerpo. Está dejando que el dióxido de carbono lo haga sentir mareado, dejando que la falta de oxígeno penetre sus tejidos, y el conocimiento de esto está haciendo que John se ponga tan loco como cuando siente la lengua de Sherlock en su boca, frenética en la boca de John. Sus manos están arañando los hombros de John, y ahora se está embistiendo contra las manos de John, derramándose en ellas como una catarata cuando el orgasmo lo toma, suplicando.

—John _, oh John,_ John _._

John traga sus palabras como vino, y se vuelven parte de él, inexorables, innegables, mientras su amante se deshace en sus manos.


	7. Carámbano

Sherlock se acuesta en su lado de la cama, con un doctor militar de 70 kilos acurrucado a su alrededor como una manta especialmente cálida.

—¿John? —murmura Sherlock.

—¿Sí?

—Esa cosa. Con tus manos. Fue...

John enrolla un dedo en uno de los caprichosos rizos de su amante.

—¿Bueno? —dice molestando, con su boca peligrosamente cerca a la oreja de Sherlock.

Cuando Sherlock vuelve a pensar en el abrasador éxtasis que acababa de sentir por su compañero de piso, está dispuesto a darle la razón.

_Si tuviera que escribir una monografía instructiva sobre la masturbación administrada por la pareja, clasificada por profesión del dador, el puesto de honor sería para los médicos cirujanos militares. La precisión y destreza requerida para el trabajo clínico, combinado con el individual talento, diligencia y persistencia de John, hacen del resultado..._

— _Muy_  bueno —dice Sherlock, con una media sonrisa que John, acurrucado contra la espalda de su amante, realmente no puede ver.

John ríe, en voz baja y ronca, y su aliento es cálido contra la piel de Sherlock.

—Tú, hombre descarado y adulador. Recibo un "muy", ¿no es así? Me estás malcriando, ¿sabes? Debes haber estado en la gloria y fuera de sí.

—Mmm —Sherlock se aclara su para nada insignificante garganta—. Ahora, ¿quién es el arrogante? Está suficientemente claro que tú... me diste placer físico. Que te deleites en tu propia capacidad en la tarea es válido, John, pero te está faltando completamente la modestia.

Sherlock hace una mueca mental tan pronto como suelta las palabras. Por vez primera, sería conveniente tener un poco de práctica en sonar romántico en vez de como un toro en una tienda de porcelana en un vestido de noche. No le es difícil identificar este momento, es el más reciente de una larga lista de momentos parecidos.

_Este. Este es el momento donde las personas me dicen que me vaya a la mierda, si no lo han hecho antes._

John gruñe y golpea sus caderas contra la espalda desnuda del hombre más alto.

—Sexy hijo de puta. ¿Sabes que haces eso en voz alta?

El mundo de Sherlock tiembla ligeramente en su eje.

—¿El qué?

—Decirme que disfrutaste que te masturbara en tu modo elegante e inconsciente.  _Joder_. ¿Puedes decir sólo esa parte de que te di placer físico unas cincuenta veces más? Oh, y sé realmente vergonzoso en eso, así sé que tu cerebro alucinó.

El detective suelta un bufido.

—Está bien. Estuviste maravilloso.

Condescendiente a las instrucciones de John, de buen humor juguetea con la sábana.

—Tú también —John acaricia la parte posterior del cuello de Sherlock—. ¿Sabes? Estoy un poco sorprendido que lo único que querías era una paja. Pudiste obtener más de mí, estoy seguro.

—Era lo que quería. Más hubiera resultado en un sobreestímulo en ese instante. Era nuestra primera vez juntos.

Puede escuchar a John tratando de descifrar qué es lo que "la primera vez" tiene que ver con algo, así que le proporciona una ayuda visual. Sostiene sus manos en frente de él y deja que suban y bajen, como haciendo malabarismo.

—Demasiada información —le explica.

En respuesta, John aferra un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Sherlock y lo acerca. La respiración de ambos es suave y lenta.

—John.

—¿Qué?

—¿Has pensado alguna vez qué pasaría si la inteligencia fuera sexualmente transmitida?

—Es un buen trabajo, pero no lo es. Serías un brillante y carismático médico militar, y yo sería un idiota que piensa que el hábitat natural de las cabezas humanas es un refrigerador.

Sherlock bufa.

— _No_  me hagas golpearte con mi almohada, capitán. Es indigno.

—¿Sí? Adelante, chico esnob. Mi almohada y yo te  _derrotaremos_.

Y con eso, él y Sherlock, aún acurrucados en una cómoda posición, se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

 

A la mañana, John despierta por el sonido del celular de su amante sonando en otra habitación. Esto es casi inmediatamente seguido por la vista vertiginosa de Sherlock saltando sobre él para contestar, como si John fuera un molinete o una valla de hierro forjado.

_Oh Dios mío. Pensé que esa cosa de los saltos era sexy mayormente por ese abrigo que usualmente lleva puesto... las solapas, el crujido, la oscuridad y el sonido de alas de murciélago. Resulta que también es sexy cuando pasa encima de mí desnudo, ágil y oliendo ligeramente a almizcle._

John escucha a su amante discutiendo sobre "carámbano", o posiblemente "tarado", en la cocina. Aunque no puede entender las palabras, puede sentir la brillantez de Sherlock saliendo de él hacia el apartamento. Ama esto, ama la forma en que las deducciones de Sherlock se esparcen y crecen como una formación rápida de cristales de hielo en el vidrio de una ventana. Es deslumbrante. John no se sorprende cuando se pone duro sólo al pensar sobre ello.

_Oh Dios. Es simplemente demasiado brillante. ¿Por qué eso me pone tan caliente? No sé como se sentirá, y no me importa; tan pronto vuelva, lo quiero._

Sherlock aún está discutiendo por el celular. A estas alturas, la palabra fundamental es claramente "carámbano", así que no está hablando con Anderson.

_Está bien, ¿cómo sacarle el tema? "Disculpa, ¿sería sobre estimulante que me folles contra la cama? Porque disfrutaría bastante eso."_

John abre el primer cajón de la mesita de noche de Sherlock. El lubricante ha vuelto a su lugar y también hay condones encima de un cuaderno de laboratorio muy usado. John los retira y los tira encima de la cama de su compañero

Algo le preocupa en la parte posterior de su mente, y luego aparece en la parte delantera.

_¿Por qué hay un cuaderno de laboratorio junto a los condones y lubricante?_

* * *

Sherlock corta la llamada y empieza a dirigirse hacia su dormitorio.

—¡Obvio! El arma del asesino era una herramienta para cortar fabricada en un tipo de hielo especial... agua con químicos para añadir más resistencia, John. El arma se derritió y sólo dejó los químicos —abre la puerta por completo y frunce el ceño—. ¿Qué te pasó?

John está sentado inmóvil en la cama con el cuaderno de laboratorio abierto en su regazo. Está nublado y pálido, como el resultado de un incendio provocado.

_Mirada de los mil metros. Típica en soldados en shock. Estrés postraumático. Causa del estrés: ¿Afganistán? No. Cuaderno._

—Entonces —dice Sherlock. Cuidadosamente se sienta al borde de la cama, junto a John, quien se ve menos como amante y cada vez más como un compañero de piso muy herido con cada segundo que pasaba.

John no dice nada.

—¿Quieres hablar sobre esto? —pregunta Sherlock—. Las personas dicen que encuentran eso útil.

Nuevamente, no hubo sonido ni movimiento de parte de John.

—Veo que encontraste un apunte sobre Julien —dice Sherlock, aun buscando una reacción.

—Correcto —dice John, en una voz desprovista de emoción—. 20 centímetros, ¿fue lo que leí? Bien hecho, Julien. Y bien hecho, tú, supongo, por acostarte con él.

—Bueno, sí, es más largo que el promedio, pero tú...

John esboza una sonrisa rota. El detective ha visto expresiones de felicidad más convincentes en el cráneo de casa. Puso una mano tentativa en el hombro de su pareja, pero John retrocede y la retira de un golpe.

— _No_  me toques —dice—. En serio, creo que me voy a enfermar.

—¿Cuál es el problema? —explota Sherlock—. ¿Tu ego conquistador necesitaba tanto que sea virgen? ¿Creiste que yo era un gusto tan adquirido que nadie más se animaba a poner las manos encima mío? ¿Soy tan repulsivo para ti?

—Oh, Dios —John presiona sus manos a los lados de su cabeza, como si intentara sacarla de su cuello.

—No es como si  _tú_  nunca hubieras visto nada de acción. ¿No has tenido a mujeres en tres continentes?

—He  _estado involucrado_ con mujeres en tres continentes. y ellas han estado involucradas conmigo. Lo que no he hecho, Sherlock, es escribir sus particularidades con implacable precisión, numerado a cada individuo, proveer correlaciones de acuerdo al acto sexual, calificar la experiencia, establecer los resultados de cada experimento, y luego ordenar toda la cosa por apellido. No. Definitivamente no he hecho eso.

—Está bien, tengo un diario. Muchas personas tienen diarios. Es como Wilde dijo: "uno debe tener algo sensacional que leer en el tren".

Normalmente, John estaría expresando interés en el hecho de que Sherlock, a quien no le gusta la ficción, no haya eliminado esa información, pero ahora no. Pone a Sherlock bajo la mirada de un francotirador.

—Necesito saber algo —dice—. ¿Follaste con 181 hombres y luego escribiste sobre ellos como si fueran ratones de laboratorio? Porque eso es lo que parece.

—183. Algunos apuntes involucraron múltiples compañeros... los gemelos, por ejemplo. Y algunos individuos tienen más de un apunte, porque lo hicimos más de una vez. Julien, por ejemplo. Él estaba dispuesto a aceptarme por lo que soy.

—Claro. Por supuesto. Por lo que eres. Nuevamente: bien hecho, Julien.

—Increíble. Estás celoso.

—Eres tan  _muy_  perceptivo. Con estas deducciones, no puedo creer que no me estás cobrando por hora.

—Sí, está bien, tengo un pasado. Y tú también. La diferencia es que en mi caso, ellos no significaron nada. Si yo no estoy celoso, ¿por qué tú lo estás?

John lo mira con asombro.

—Increíble —dice, negando con la cabeza—. Honestamente crees que eso lo hace mejor, ¿no? ¿El hecho de que no te importen?

—¿Estás siendo obtuso a propósito? Les  _dije_  que el sexo solamente sería sexo, que no habría oportunidad a algo más. Nunca los obligué. Todos los involucrados tenían la mayoría de edad. ¿Por qué estas tan en contra de esto?

John coloca su mano en su cabello y lo jala ligeramente. Su transición de (a) amante a (b) compañero de piso muy herido a (c) hombre teniendo una crisis nerviosa justo antes de abandonar a Sherlock permanentemente parece estar muy en curso.

—No debería ser noticia nueva para ti —señala Sherlock—, el que soy obsesivamente curioso. Es eso lo que me permite hacer el trabajo. ¿Qué se supone que debí hacer? ¿Mantenerme célibe? ¿Sabiendo en su totalidad que la información a la que renunciaba podría haberme ayudado a resolver un caso? Las motivaciones sexuales son _abismales_  en el homicidio. Te lo aseguro, la información fue bien usada, y todos los sujetos de prueba estuvieron de acuerdo. Más que de acuerdo, de hecho. Te lo dije, nunca antes me insinué a alguien, excepto tú.

—No eran sujetos de prueba, por el amor de Dios. Eran personas. Personas a las que llevaste a la cama y...

John se apresura en salir del dormitorio. Sherlock lo sigue y lo encuentra de rodillas frente al retrete, vomitando. Débilmente, John se limpia la boca con su mano.

—Solamente te pregunté una cosa: que si era un experimento o no. Puse mi mano en tu cuerpo y lo pregunté. Tenías razón —John mira al piso de azulejos—. No sabía leer la información.

—Sí, si sabías. John, te lo prometo, tú  _no_  eres un buen experimento.

—En verdad. ¿Es eso lo que la evidencia dice? Tienes un libro entero lleno de gente a la que te follaste, y admites que ninguno de ellos significó algo para ti. ¿A qué conclusión se supone que debo llegar con eso?

—Sé que es lo que parece, pero lo que la evidencia sugiere en este caso no es verdad.

Negando la cabeza, John se desploma en el piso.

—Tengo que preguntar qué cosa fue eso de respirarte. ¿De qué se trataba ese experimento? Los efectos de una anoxia leve, probablemente.

—Beso —dice Sherlock en voz baja—. Era un beso. ¿Podemos volver a la cama?

—No, Sherlock, no podemos.

—Sé que querías que te follara justo ahora. Dejaste condones en la cama. Tu esperma está limpio, pero no estabas seguro sobre el mío. Por lo cual los condones en la cama significan que tenías planes que me involucraban a mí acabando dentro tuyo. Podemos aún hacer eso. Me aseguraré de que tu acabes primero.

John lo mira con horror.

—¿Estás loco? ¡No! No haremos eso ahora. ¡Absolutamente no!

Sherlock, completamente frustrado, apuñala el suelo con las uñas de sus pies.

—Oh, ya veo: has matado por mí, has demostrado que estás dispuesto a morir por mí, ¿pero ahora no tendrás sexo conmigo? ¿Por qué demonios ahora no? Especialmente cuando no quieres matar o morir, sino disfrutar de tener sexo; ¿y pensé que yo te  _gustaba_?

John se tambalea hacia el dormitorio de Sherlock, se viste en sus ropas de ayer, regresa al baño y empieza a vomitar de nuevo. Cuando termina, mira a su ex compañero con una expresión facial que parecía decir muchas cosas al mismo tiempo, si solamente el detective consultor supiera cómo leerlas.

—No puedes usar tu  _lógica_  para que me acueste de espaldas a ti, Sherlock. Simplemente no puedes.

— _Querías_  que te follara —repite Sherlock, poniendo una mano en su propio pecho. Está probando las palabras para ver si las cree.

—Sí. Bueno. Buen uso del tiempo pasado —aferrándose al retrete, John se tambalea al ponerse de pie.

Aún desnudo, Sherlock lo sigue hacia la sala de estar.

—¿A dónde vas? —exige.

—Afuera —dice John—.  _No_  me sigas.

Agarra su abrigo de la silla, se lo pone, abre la puerta y camina hacia el pasillo. Está a medio camino de la puerta que da a la calle cuando Sherlock, de pie y en lo alto de las escaleras, lo llama.

—¡John!

—¿Qué?

—No te vayas.

—No hablaré de esto contigo ahora. Ve adentro.

Con los hombros encorvados, John se marcha con determinación hacia el final de las escaleras.

—¡Espera!

John le dirige una mirada cansada con exasperación. Y luego estira la mano hacia la perilla de la puerta

—¡Tengo  _sentimientos_  por ti! —grita Sherlock desde las escaleras.

_Si la pareja de casados no han escuchado el resto, ciertamente escucharon eso._

El médico militar abre la puerta.

—Avísame si descubres cuales son —dice. Su voz suena extrañamente apagada y sin tono, como si proviniera de debajo del agua. Y con eso, se va. Y Sherlock parpadea viendo el lugar en donde despareció.

 


	8. En el fondo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de la Autora: Advertencias: Ideas suicidas, autolesiones y referencia a drogas. Por favor, no leas este contenido si puede causarte problemas. Y también, si eres propenso a tener ideas suicidas, por favor busca ayuda. Empieza a hablar con alguien en quien confíes o contacta a una organización como los Samaritans. Ellos ofrecen soporte por teléfono, correo y mensajería de texto y son de fácil acceder mediante google. Para parafrasear a Dan Savage, se vuelve mucho mejor, pero sólo si vives lo suficiente para descubrirlo.
> 
> Nota de la Traductora: Capítulo medio jodido de traducir, aún no tiene beteo, disfruten!

Mucho más tarde, cuando Sherlock hace un resumen de todas las cosas que fueron mal el dia que John lo abandonó, recuerda que ha perdido tiempo valioso de búsqueda… ¿dos segundos? ¿dos días?... parado allí en el descanso, mirando la puerta que daba a la calle.

_Esto es lo que el amor te hace. Te hace estúpido. Ralentiza tu tiempo de reacción, de tal forma que lo único que puedes hacer es ver fijamente el lugar en el que la otra persona estaba, pensando: "En cualquier minuto regresará."_

Pero el hombre que Moriarty correctamente había diagnosticado como el corazón de Sherlock, no regresa; y la Sra. Hudson está abriendo la perilla del apartamento de abajo, y quizás sería mejor si el mejor detective consultor del mundo no fuera descubierto desnudo, angustiado y obsesionado con la puerta en el piso de eventos sólo resultarían en pérdida de más tiempo que podría haber sido gastado en buscar a John.

Sherlock corre de vuelta al apartamento e inmediatamente comete otro error. En vez de dirigirse directamente hacia la ventana, la cual es su mejor esperanza de adquirir inteligencia visual sobre su  _amante_   _(Designación dudosa. Probablemente piensa en sí mismo como ¿mi que? Oh, Dios: mi víctima)_ , se dirige hacia el dormitorio y se pone los pantalones. Sólo entonces corre hacia la ventana. Y aunque en el pasado esta le ha proporcionado vistas espectaculares de un John molesto y frustrado dirigiéndose a casa de Sara, en aquel momento, no le revela nada.

No, completamente nada no. Para bien o para mal, nunca es completamente nada para Sherlock. Un Jaguar con la ventana del lado del conductor estrellado:  _fraude de seguros._ Lápiz labial durazno en el collar de una mujer casada:  _aventura clandestina con una señorita joven de Marketing._ Envoltorio abandonado de una barra de caramelo crujiente tirada en la alcantarilla en frente de Speedy:  _hombre; divorciado; ella lo instigó; él no puede animarse a comer nada más que los bocadillos que a ella le gustaban; oh Dios, John._

Ninguna de las cosas que ve son importantes, sólo porque no hay nadie en Baker Street con aire militar. Nadie que es rubio oscuro. Nadie con manos que se vuelven más firmes cuando la situación es estresante; manos que estarían lo suficientemente estables para realizar una cirugía óptica en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ahora, si sólo Sherlock supiera dónde encontrarlo.

 _Sus manos. Sus manos en mi cuerpo_. Sherlock siempre extraña algo, y en este instante, es eso. Ni siquiera es por el abrumador placer que le ocasionan cuando lo tocan; es su dureza, su calidez. Sintiéndose extrañamente viudo, Sherlock pone sus brazos dentro de su abrigo y baja las escaleras saltando dos y tres escalones de una sola vez. Descalzo, corre hacia la calle.

Una vez afuera, echa su cabeza hacia atrás e inhala profundamente, buscando la esencia del otro hombre. No le hace bien. Aparentemente ha habido un cambio por la noche en el universo, y todos sus contenidos ahora huelen como Earl Grey, manzanilla, ozono y lana; la dulzura de la piel de John, la sal de su sudor, la amargura de su almizcle, y el oscuro sabor a tierra de su cabello. Mientras que su visión no encuentra nada de John, su olfato encuentra demasiado, y al final el resultado es el mismo: nada con que poder continuar. El aroma de la ausencia del hombre está en todas partes.

_Por supuesto que lo está. Vivía aquí. Vive. Vive aquí._

Sherlock se sorprende al darse cuenta que lo que huele más fuerte a John, es él.

Nieve, lodo, polvo: cualquiera de estas mostraría las pisadas de John, pero ha llovido recientemente y el pavimento está limpio. Sherlock piensa en qué era lo que su compañero de piso llevaba puesto en el momento de su desaparición.

_Lo ideal hubiera sido que llevara puesto el suéter tejido en punto ochos. Bota lana en todos lado. Encontraría rastros en el sofá, en la escalera, en mi cabello. Pero no, era el suéter negro el que llevó a lo de Julien la noche anterior: un regalo de Harry, buena calidad, exasperantemente intacto._

No hay caso. El pedazo de pelusa de color avena ensartado en el rosal cercano había estado allí desde el miércoles. No es un rastro de migas de pan. No lo guiará de forma grande y moda folclórica hacia John.

Sherlock corre a toda velocidad hacia la parte sur del metro de la calle Baker. Cuando no encuentra lo que estaba buscando, se da la vuelta y se dirige hacia el norte del parque Regent. Entonces, con Speedy como su epicentro, corre en círculos cada vez más amplios hasta que está a punto de perder el conocimiento. Corre como un perro desenfrenado.

 _Moriarty tenía razón,_  piensa. Uno de ellos es la mascota; el otro, el amo. El único error de Moriarty fue pensar que la mascota era John.

Eventualmente, Sherlock cojea de regreso a su hogar, o al menos hacia su piso, dado que su hogar se ha envuelto en un suéter de color negro y salido hacia un lugar desconocido. Sus pulmones están explotando con aire que John no ha exhalado. Necesita acoger las moléculas… nitrógeno, oxígeno, argón, dióxido de carbono… que han pasado por los tubos bronquiales de John. Tomaría arsénico y gas mostaza si esto es todo lo que hay.

No se limpia la grava de sus pies. En cambio, se pasea por el apartamento hasta que se cae. Y entonces, agarra su celular.

_John: Regresa al apartamento de una vez. SH_

Algo sobre eso no le suena correcto. ¿Demasiado imperativo? Sherlock mantiene presionada la tecla de borrar.

 _John: Dime donde estás. SH_  [Enviar]

 _Debería ser capaz de deducir dónde estás, pero no puedo. SH_ [Enviar]

 _Mi cerebro no está funcionando de manera óptima. SH_ [Enviar]

 _Dime donde estás e iré por ti. SH_ [Enviar]

 _Por favor. SH_ [Enviar]

Había media hora de espera entre cada mensaje que enviaba.

 _Me has arruinado por completo. SH_ [Enviar]

Pasaron otros diez minutos, sin ni una respuesta del otro hombre.

 _John, te amo. Por favor regresa a casa._ [Borrar] [Borrar] [Borrar] [ _Por el amor de dios: Borrar_ ]

Sherlock deambula hacia las escaleras que van al cuarto de John y se sienta en la cama. Dobla sus rodillas hacia su pecho y descansa su quijada en ellas.

_¿Por qué John tuvo una reacción tan adversa al cuaderno de laboratorio? Las primeras emociones que mostró después de descubrirlo fueron celos y desconfianza. ¿Pero por qué celos? Sexualmente hablando, han habido otros, pero románticamente, sólo está él. Nunca ha habido nadie más que él. Seguramente debió haber sentido eso. ¿Y por qué desconfianza? Nunca mentí. Cuando les dije a los otros que el sexo no significaría nada, era verdad. Y cuando te dije a John que no era un experimento, y que quería darle placer, eso también fue verdad. Humillante, en retrospectiva, pero verdad._

Sherlock se pregunta por un momento si John se ve a sí mismo como el número 184 en la novela "Personas con las que Sherlock ha dormido por la ciencia".

_Él no es es uno de esos. Nunca podría serlo. Al contrario, es el primero y único en varias listas, incluyendo "Personas con las que pierdo la cordura si no están"._

Para Sherlock no tiene sentido que John esté celoso de, por ejemplo, Sebastián Wilkes. Es como si una tierra rara estuviera celosa de uno de los menos interesantes metaloides –el acertadamente llamado boro, por ejemplo– por tener un número menor de átomos.¿Por qué John se ve a sí mismo dentro del contexto de toda la tabla periódica cuando claramente es la tierra rara más rara? Sin embargo, la metáfora no encaja por completo, porque las tierras raras terminan en el número atómico 71, y hay docenas de elementos después de ellas.

Sherlock se siente bastante convencido de que no habrán nuevos elementos después de John.

* * *

En este punto, Sherlock empieza a intentar nuevas maneras de acercarse.

Primero, deduce la última contraseña de John ( _Gladstone_ ), busca la información de contacto de su hermana, y le manda un mensaje.

 _Vete a la mierda_ , responde Harriet.

 _No está en su casa,_ se da cuenta Sherlock, _si lo estuviera ella hubiera estado tan encantada de alejarlo de mí que no iba a tener más remedio que regodearse descaradamente. Está en otro lado._

Le manda un mensaje a Mike Stamford.

 _Ni idea_ , responde Mike, y Mike es un tipo tan honesto y directo que Sherlock se siente seguro de que es verdad.

Le manda un mensaje a Lestrade.

 _Te avisaré si lo veo_ , dice el detective inspector.

 _Tiene una orden por comportamiento antisocial,_  responde Sherlock,  _la policía metropolitana haría bien en tener a las personas antisociales de la comunidad bajo mejor vigilancia. SH._

 _Tendré eso en cuenta,_ responde Lestrade.

Sherlock considera mandarle un mensaje a su hermano, pero rechaza la idea por completo. Necesita a John de regreso. Lo que no necesita es a Mycroft tomando a John como rehén para poder preguntarle una lista de preguntas estúpidas en uno de los estacionamientos subterráneos de Gran Bretaña. En algún momento John regresará por voluntad propia. Tiene que hacerlo.

_Si solamente le hubiera implantado un recopilador de GPS cuando tuve oportunidad. El Chianti le hace perder el conocimiento, y una cicatriz más en su hombro no atraería la atención._

Se le ocurre a Sherlock que estos pensamientos quizás no son buenos.

Agarra su celular y comienza otro mensaje.

_Si cela convient ou pas, viens ici. J'ai besoin de toi. SH_

_(Si es apropiado o no, ven. Te necesito. SH)_

Mira el cursor titilando, indeciso de si presiona el botón de enviar o no. Por un lado, necesita dopamina, serotonina, y todo los transmisores de placer que Julien –el racional, práctico y hedonista de Julien– puede darle. Por el otro lado, la idea de las manos de cualquier otro que no fuera John en su cuerpo lo hace sentir, ahora mismo, inexplicablemente enfermo.

Sherlock mantiene presionada la tecla de borrar. Luego se dirige hacia la sala de estar y mira al cráneo.

 _Predecible_ , le dice a ella.  _Es la misma cosa que le pasó a John. Bajó su guardia porque se preocupó por alguien más, y fue entonces cuando le dispararon. Ahora me está pasando a mí, y puedo verlo venir, pero no puedo detenerlo._

El cráneo no dice nada. Sin duda alguna está del lado de John.

El saber que la atracción romántica no tiene base, es arbitraria e innecesariamente distractora, no es suficiente para prevenir que Sherlock, literalmente, golpee su cabeza contra la pared de la sala de estar.

* * *

Para una persona que acaba de perder a un amante, algunas líneas de actuación no son recomendables. Jamás, vuelva o no el amante en cuestión.

Primero, está el enviarle a la persona ausente 183 mensajes, uno por cada uno de los compañeros sexuales que quería que olvidara.

Segundo, está el buscar la cocaína que solía estar escondida en el ojo derecho del cráneo, incluso si es entonces que descubre que el ausente doctor militar la encontró y se deshizo de ella.

Está también el plantarse en la cama de su amante, aferrando una de las camisas que usa en el trabajo a su cara, moviéndose hacia adelante y atrás durante una hora como un metrónomo.

Y lo peor de todo está en dirigirse hacia el baño, abrir la llave de la bañera y pensar en cómo hacer que parezca un accidente.

_¿Con una cuchilla? Obviamente no. La sangre es melodramática y es probable que le cause un trastorno por estrés postraumático a John. Ahogarse es más limpio._

En ese momento, le parece perfectamente lógico. Sherlock no quiere ver a su compañero de piso dejarlo para siempre, y su compañero de piso aparentemente no quiere verlo, y punto final. De esta forma, nadie vería a nadie. La locura le dice que es una situación en la que todos ganan.

_¿Desnudo o vestido? Desnudo. Ser encontrado vestido no respaldaría en nada la hipótesis de que fue un accidente._

Sherlock se desnuda y se agacha. Se echa boca abajo en la bañera con sus rodillas dobladas y sus pies en el aire porque su cuerpo no encaja por completo en la bañera. Abre la llave con el talón de su pie derecho. Con su cara sumergida, trata de convencerse a sí mismo de dejar de volver a la superficie, pero sus pulmones siguen impulsandolo hacia fuera del agua para respirar el aire de John.

_El tronco encefálico no está dispuesto a rendirse sin pelear. Será mejor inducir un trauma directo al cráneo, consecuente de golpear mi cabeza contra un lado de la bañera y luego caer de cara al agua._

Ahogado fue como el padre de Sherlock murió. De niño, Sherlock dedujo correctamente que Mami estaba siendo infiel. Papi le agradeció por la información, y luego caminó hacia dentro del Thames con los bolsillos de su abrigo llenos de piedra.

Si Sherlock hubiera sabido que el cuaderno de laboratorio iba a afectar a John de la forma en que lo hizo, lo hubiera destruido. Es demasiado tarde para destruirlo. No es demasiado tarde para destruirse.

Cabe repetir que para una persona que acaba de perder a un amante, algunas líneas de actuación no son recomendables. Jamás, vuelva o no el amante en cuestión.

Sherlock hizo cada una de ellas, una por una.


	9. Trece

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de la Autora: Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene referencia a ideas suicidas y autolesión. Si esto es probable que te ocasione problemas, por favor, no lo leas.
> 
> Nota de la Traductora: Los dejé en un tremento Cliffhanger, lo siento mucho, bu! Acá la continuación! Contestaré reviews ahora mismo, perdonen la demora!

Otras personas bajan los hombros cuando se encuentran devastados. John Watson no es de esas personas.

Él se sienta, con su espalda erguida y tiesa como un palo, con la barbilla hacia arriba, y con sus antebrazos descansando sobre la mesa de la cocina del apartamento de Clara en Woolwich. A excepción de ser porque está sentado, es la misma postura que adoptaría frente a un pelotón de fusilamiento.

Hace diez minutos, apareció, gris y demacrado, en la puerta de la hermana de su ex esposa. Clara trató de dirigirlo hacia el cómodo sofá, pero pasó junto a él y se dirigió directamente hacia la silla de roble duro en la cocina. La comodidad sería un desperdicio ahora mismo en él. Además, los sofás le recordaban a una cabellera marrón oscura, dedos hábiles, conciertos de violín a la medianoche, y al cuerpo ya larguirucho de Sherlock de alguna manera expandiéndose aún más, ocupando cada átomo de su espacio.

_Sofás_ , piensa John.  _No es mi lugar._  Rara vez se sienta en el que está en el apartamento. Pocas veces hay espacio para él allí.

John mira a su alrededor y trata de encontrar algo que no le recuerde a Sherlock. ¿Cafetera?  _Negro, dos de azucar._  ¿Refrigerador? _La maldita cabeza._  ¿Las cortinas de Clara?  _Algodón. Me tomó meses descubrir que la camisa púrpura era de algodón. Hay algo en el modo en el que él se mueve que hace que todo lo que se pone parezca de seda._

John mantiene los ojos cerrados por un momento y se pregunta cuando este hombre se convirtió en el mundo entero.

Clara coloca una mano en su hombro sano y desliza una taza de té frente a él. Se sirve té para ella misma, se sienta, y luego mueve su silla un poco más cerca.

—¿Quieres contarme sobre él? —pregunta ella. John mira el empapelado a cuadros de color amarillo. Apenas es consciente de que el pie izquierdo de ella, silenciosamente afable, descansa contra su rodilla derecha.

John mete la mano en su bolsillo y saca su móvil. Presiona un par de botones, y luego se lo muestra sin decir palabra alguna.

Está teniendo problema para tragar. Alza la mano para presionar con sus dedos su laringe, pero no encuentra nada médicamente mal. Después de veinte años de estudiar la anatomía, es sólo ahora que descubre que la pena vive en la garganta.

—Es impresionante —dice Clara, estudiando la fotografía de Sherlock—. Realmente guapo.

Le devuelve el móvil a John, y John lo voltea para no ver los ojos interrogantes, el cabello imposible, la boca improbable. No quiere ver tampoco el ícono que representa los mensajes de texto no leídos.

—Eso no es nada —dice John, en voz baja—. Deberías escucharlo hablar —John se encuentra a sí mismo alargando la última palabra y resaltando la R al final, imitando a su compañero de piso.

—¿Bonita voz? —pregunta Clara. Le da un golpecito a John con su pie, de una forma que se siente como simpatía.

Él le devuelve el gesto.

—Increíble. Pero eso no es ni la mitad. Es las cosas que dice.

—Inteligente, entonces.

—Muy.

—Me lo imaginaba. Quiero decir, sé que tienes un gusto por la inteligencia. Simplemente nunca me imaginé que te gustaban los hombres.

Él y Clara siempre habían compartido un gusto exclusivo en mujeres.

—Yo tampoco. Aún no estoy seguro de que me gusten. Es él, y "gustar" no lo cubre por completo

_Lo quiero. Quiero su aire en mis pulmones, y su voz en mis oídos, y sus manos en mi cintura, y sus zapatos llenos de lodo en mi silla, y sus palabras arraigadas en mi cerebro. Pero no si él no me quiere. No si él no puede sentir lo que yo siento por él._

Clara está en el proceso de pasarle un bizcochuelo cubierto de chocolate a John, pero se detiene tan pronto como ve su rostro. Lo que está pasando John no se resolverá con un bizcochuelo.

—Lo amas.

—Sí.

—¿Él te ama?

John baja la mirada hacia el mantel.

—Él no es capaz de amar.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Todo es un juego para él —John suspira—. Me dijo que era un sociópata. No le escuché.

—¿Te dijo eso?

—A mí no. Estaba hablando con otra persona.

—¿Alguien por quien se preocupa?

—No, alguien que lo molesta.

John recuerda a Anderson buscando a tientas en la cocina durante la fallida redada antidrogas, interrumpiendo los delicados experimentos de Sherlock, y generalmente, comportándose como un idiota. Tampoco es que se necesitara mucho cambio de su parte.

—¿Pudo haber sido un engaño? Ya sabes, ¿una amenaza? Porque eso es algo que hacen los hombres.

John está demasiado cansado para mencionar que su postura no es debido a su género.

—Tal vez. Pero incluso si no es un sociópata, hay otra cosa en él. En algunas cosas, la mayoría de las cosas, es un genio, pero en otras, es un niño. A veces lo miro a los ojos y veo a un niño de trece años mirándome.

—¿Lleno de inocente alegría?

John se estremece.

—No debes recordar cuando tenías trece años. Es más como… fuera de sí. Crudo. Impulsivo. Errático. Hay cosas que un hombre de treinta y cuatro años debería saber sobre las emociones, y él sabe quizás la mitad de ellas. Y eso puede hacerlo parecer algo cruel.

—Oh —dice Clara—. Como tu hermana.

John vuelve su cabeza con rapidez.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Quiero decir, me contaron en Alanon que el desarrollo emocional de un alcohólico se detiene la primera vez que agarra una copa. Harry empezó a beber a los trece años, así que emocionalmente, tiene trece años. Sólo crecerá cuando deje de beber. Lo siento, cordero, pero así es como es. ¿Sherlock es de beber?

—Casi nunca. Tiene un historial de consumo de cocaína.

John piensa en la reserva oculta en el ojo de la lámpara en forma de cráneo.

—Puede ser la misma cosa.

John se muerde el labio inferior.

—Puede que hayan otras adicciones —admite.

—¿Cómo qué?

—Sexo. Tiene un cuaderno de laboratorio al lado de su cama. Es frío, clínico, y enumera todos los tipos con los que estuvo. Ha usado calibradores, cintas métricas, y frascos de Erlenmeyer, y no sé qué más. Hay 183 hombres allí.

Clara parpadea.

—¿Y tú eres el número 184?

—No. Sí. Tal vez. No hicimos… todo.ç

—Pero lo habrías hecho.

—Sí. ¿Antes de que encontrara el cuaderno? Absolutamente. Hubiera hecho cualquier cosa que él me dejara hacer.

John trata de determinar si es que está aliviado de que Sherlock no lo hubiera tomado por completo, o arrepentido.

_¿Hubiera sido peor recordar cómo se sentía estar con él, sabiendo que nunca más lo tendría de nuevo? ¿O es peor ahora?_ John tiene problemas en imaginar algo peor que como están las cosas ahora, y ha pasado años en la zona de combate.

Clara dirige uno de sus dedos cuidadosamente sobre el borde de la taza de té.

—¿Usó calibradores contigo?

John niega con la cabeza?

—¿Entonces cómo sabes que él te ve como al número 184? Quizás siente algo por ti. Algo más allá del interés científico.

Aunque recuerda que Sherlock dijo algo similar, John sacude ese pensamiento fuera de su cabeza.

—¿Cuáles son las posibilidades de aquello? Ha estado con hombre increíbles, Clara. Tiene uno justo al sur de Hampstead Heath con una mansión y un sótano lleno de aparatos de tortura medieval, y tiene pómulos con los cuales podrías cortarte el pulgar. ¿Por qué me escogería a mí?

—Te olvidas: He visto su foto. Él ya tiene pómulos. No necesita más. A juzgar por sus ropas, tiene bastante dinero, así que no necesita a un hombre rico. Por todo lo que sabemos, también puede tener pedazos de piel de cocodrilo en la panera, pero incluso sin armas, ustedes dos se pueden herir el uno al otro bastante bien. ¿Por qué necesitaría al Sr. Hampstead Heath?

John mira a Clara fijamente, como si le acabaran de crecer otro par de cejas. Ella lo mira con fijeza hasta que él se ablanda.

—Está bien, quizás no necesite a Julien, pero ¿qué puedo ofrecerle yo? Tengo un hombro arruinado. Tengo mala piel y antecedentes de una pierna coja… psicológicamente coja, cabe recordarte, la cual, siendo yo un doctor, la hace aún más coja. Y soy bajo. A las mujeres no les importa porque usualmente son más pequeñas, pero a él puede que sí. No hay forma de que un hombre considere mi altura como término medio, ninguna, a menos de que me ponga tacones altos.

—Bueno, eso me gustaría verlo —dice Clara, dándole golpecitos en el brazo—, y seguramente él también. Pero estás olvidando algo. Un par de cosas, a decir verdad.

—¿Cómo qué?

—Eres leal. Eres cálido. Eres dulce… no me mires así, lo eres. Y eres gracioso. Eres un cirujano de primera clase. Irradias empatía, y las mujeres no se fijan en tu altura porque están demasiado ocupadas fijándose primero en tus grandes ojos azules. Eres ridículamente valiente, y no recibes la mierda de nadie. Aceptas a las personas como son. Si me gustaran los hombres,  _yo te tomaría,_ John. Así que, ¿por qué él no lo haría?

—Oh, lo haría. Definitivamente lo haría. Por todas las razones equivocadas.

Clara frunce el ceño.

—Eso no lo sabes.

—Eso no lo sé, pero lo siento. Y yo no seré eso para él, Clara. No seré algo con lo que se divierta mientras piensa nuevas formas de extraer el esperma humano. Es demasiado importante para mí. Ser solamente otro cuerpo para él, otro objeto en una losa de morgue, otra víctima de tortura medieval del montón… eso me destruiría.

—Claro. Y dejar las cosas como están no te está destruyendo para nada. Sinceramente. Difícilmente soy una experta en líos de chicos, pero tienes que ser tan… ¿ _hombre_ con esto? ¿No puedes simplemente hablar con él?

El celular de John se apaga.

—Es él —dice Clara—. Respóndele.

—No, no es él —dice John, levantando el aparato—. Él sólo manda mensajes. Te lo digo, ni siquiera Harry requiere tanto cuidado. ¿Hola?

—John —dice una voz de mujer. Su acento un poco elegante, pero no tanto como el de Sherlock.

—Es Sarah —dice John sin emitir sonido. Le da la espalda a Clara y ladea su cabeza contra el teléfono.

—Hola —dice—. No me esperaba tu llamada.

—Lo sé —dice Sarah—. Me estaba preguntando si podía pedirte un favor.

—Nunca está de más preguntar —dice John con voz gentil.

—Típico John —dice—. Te despido y aún no eres nada más que amable.

Su compañero de conversación frota una mano por su cara.

—Comprendo porqué tuviste que dejarme ir. No era fiable. No me presentaba a tiempo. No estaba durmiendo lo suficiente.

—Sí, y comprendo porqué no estabas descansando lo suficiente. Estabas… distraído. Y me dolió no ser la causa de tu distracción. Lo siento. No fue nada profesional de mi parte desquitarme contigo.

John se muerde el labio.

—Está bien, Sarah. De verdad. No hay problema.

—No está bien, pero eres un caballero por decirlo. Me preguntaba ¿si considerarías volver a la clínica? Ya sabes, hacer un poco de trabajo de médico suplente. Podríamos utilizar tu ayuda. Eres un excelente médico, y no permitiré que mis antiguos sentimientos te hagan las cosas complicadas.

_Antiguos_ , piensa John.  _¿Qué hay de los actuales?_

—Podría serme útil el trabajo —admite John, pasando el pulgar por encima de su barbilla sin afeitar—. Estoy pensando en mudarme. Encontrar mi propio lugar.

—Oh.

—Sí —dice John. Es un hecho que lo que está pensando Sara es verdad. Las cosas no han funcionado entre Sherlock y él.

—Bueno —dice Sarah con alegría—. ¿Cuándo puedes empezar?

* * *

—¿Clara? ¿Puedes prestarme tu maquinilla de afeitar?

Clara se dirige hacia el baño y regresa con una curvilínea maquinillas de color rosa brillante, claramente destinada a afeitar piernas.

—Las cuchillas nuevas están en la alacena —dice.

—Gracias, amor —dice John—. No tiene sentido presentarme en el trabajo como si hubiera dormido debajo de un puente.

_O debajo de Sherlock._ Se estremece recordando el enredo en la cama de Sherlock.

—Supongo que es inútil decirte que la persona correcta llegará algún día. Que encontrarás…

John bufa.

—¿Encontrar qué? ¿A alguien como él? Tienes razón: no me ayudará. No hay nadie como él. Lo que sea que sea él, es único.

—Eso suena… solitario —dice Clara.

—No me hagas sentir mal por él —gime John—. Lo siguiente es que me encontrarás ofreciéndole sexo por compasión. Él no se lo merece; yo sí. Y  _no_  lo aceptaría.

—Mmm —dice Clara, estudiando su rostro—. Un chico tiene que tener normas.

—Muy bien.

—Y orgullo, incluso si ambos se ahogan en él. Cómo tú en estos momentos.

Y con eso, le da un pequeño empujón en la espalda para dirigirlo por el camino correcto.

* * *

Es un turno bastante típico. Una joven viajando por primera vez a Senegal necesitaba vacunas contra la Hepatitis A, tétano y fiebre amarilla. Un bebé presentándose con dolores nasales, deja de llorar tan pronto y como John revisa su fosa nasal izquierda con un par de pinzas y extrae un pequeño bombón de frambuesa. Un fanático de los videojuegos recibe una férula para el pulgar y una inyección de cortisona para el síndrome de De Quervain. Es bueno estar inmerso en el trabajo, y ayuda a que John ignore los mensajes de texto que sabe que se están apilando en su celular silenciado.

Fue el último paciente del día quien le da problemas. El chico tiene quince años, cabello oscuro, una expresión en blanco, y un historial familiar de depresión severa. Su madre lo ha traído. Sentado en la camilla de observación, enciende un cigarrillo. Tan pronto y se lo lleva a la boca, John lo intercepta. Lo apaga en una de los estribos de metal al final de la mesa, y luego lo tira en una papelera cercana.

—Pensé que se suponía que los doctores te hacían sentir mejor —dice el muchacho, lacónicamente. Su barbilla inclinada hacia arriba, desafiante.

—Error común —dice John—. Yo pensé que los chicos de quince años no fumaban.

—Error común —murmura el chico. Un rastro de cicatrices recorren su brazo izquierdo. Cada una es del diámetro de una colilla de cigarrillo.

—¿Auto inflingidas?

—Sí.

—¿Por qué?

—Estaba aburrido.

—Escucho eso a menudo —dice John negando con la cabeza—. Tu madre dice que eres suicida. ¿Lo eres?

El chico dirige un resoplido de aire hacia arriba, y su flequillo flota bajo la brisa.

—¿Me veo tan estúpido como para querer vivir?

John inspira.

—Está bien, no quieres vivir. ¿Tienes un plan?

El muchacho estrecha sus ojos en reconocimiento.

—Siempre.

—¿Tienes los materiales para llevarlo a cabo?

—Por supuesto.

—¿Qué tienes?

—Vodka. Pastillas. Bolsa de Tesco.

John termina internándolo. Usualmente se necesitan dos doctores para admitir a alguien en el hospital en contra de su consentimiento, pero el chico es un peligro para sí mismo, y ha pasado el punto de tomarse la molestia en ocultarlo. Gritando por la traición, el chico maldice a John cuando los paramédicos se lo llevan, y el doctor tiene que recordarse a sí mismo que lo que dijo antes era verdad. Ahora mismo, no es la responsabilidad de John hacer que el chico se sienta mejor. Es su responsabilidad mantenerlo vivo.

—No es la mejor forma de acabar el día —dice Sara. Está de pie en la puerta de la oficina de John cuando termina el último de los trámites—. ¿Quieres ir por un trago? Sólo un trago, nada más.

John lo piensa.

_Es bonita. Es inteligente. No tan inteligente como él, pero ni siquiera yo lo soy. Tampoco nadie. Podríamos estar bien juntos. Nada fuera de lo común, no habrían violines en la terraza a las tres de la mañana, pero bien. ¿No es eso suficiente? ¿No es eso lo que todos quieren?_

John lentamente alza su cabeza.

—Será mejor que no —dice—. Tengo que ir a casa.

Sarah pasa una mano por su larga cabellera.

—Por supuesto —dice—. Gracias por venir. Buenas noches.

* * *

John toma el metro hacia la calle Baker. Los taxis son para gente que tiene compañeros de piso. Si va a conseguirse un apartamento para él, necesita ahorrar.

En camino, le da un vistazo a su teléfono y ve 183 mensajes sin leer. El último de ellos dice: "Te amo. SH". La fecha y hora muestra que fue enviado hace dos horas.

Con el estómago revuelto, John corre los escalones hacia el apartamento.

 


	10. Pulso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Advertencias: referencias al suicidio.

El apartamento está oscuro. John busca a tientas el interruptor de la luz.

—¿Dónde estás? —grita. Después, esta pregunta sería la última cosa que recordará hacer de modo civilizado por algún tiempo.

Sombríamente, como si los vientos calientes del verano afgano estuvieran en su rostro y como si llevara botas pesadas en sus pies, empieza a buscar. Sala de estar: despejada. Cocina: despejada. Habitación de Sherlock: despejada. Baño:  _Oh, dulce y puto infierno._

El hombre está tumbado inmóvil en el baño, su cabeza completamente debajo del agua. Se ve como algo que ha quedado varado en una playa. Sus piernas están desparramadas a los lados de la bañera como madera a la deriva. Sus párpados de madreperla están curvados como una caracola, y está tan desnudo y autosuficiente como una piedra en el bolsillo de un hombre muerto.

El centro del mundo de John está ahora ubicado en el sumergido e indiferente cuerpo. Corre hacia él.

— _¡Sherlock! —_ chilla, aunque no está del todo claro si aquel conjunto de miembros y rulos tiene aún uso para un nombre. John alza la cabeza del otro hombre fuera del agua y encuentra una protuberancia cerca de su tronco encefálico. El pulso en su arteria carótida es tan débil que podría ser el simple eco del suyo, pero no lo es, y el corazón de John se dispara al sentirlo.

_Contusión en la parte posterior de la cabeza, compatible con haber estrellado su cabeza con un lado de la bañera. Por favor, Dios, permítele vivir. ¿Accidente? Vive, maldición. No respira. Retirar el agua de él._

Ha sido sólidamente verificado en los últimos meses que el hombro herido de John no levanta objetos pesados. Esto importaría si él estuviera en este momento consciente de poseer algo tan común y falible como partes del cuerpo humano. La realización de que Sherlock aún vive ha vaciado y reemplazado todos sus órganos con la fuerza de la voluntad.

Levanta a Sherlock de la bañera con manos firmes y brazos temblorosos. Mientras sostiene al hombre más alto contra él, siente dos ritmos cardiacos en la proximidad de su pecho… el suyo, fuerte, y el de Sherlock, desesperadamente débil. Es tan silencioso como el aleteo de una polilla de la col. No debe ser médicamente posible sentir una vibración tan ligera detenerse mientras se está moviendo al paciente a una posición para darle respiración boca a boca. Pero se detiene en seco, y el salvador lo siente.

John aprieta los dientes.  _Bastardo. Completo hijo de puta. Levántate en este instante para que pueda matarte yo mismo._

John vuelca de espaldas a su exasperante compañero de piso en el suelo del baño. Habrá tiempo para cariños después, ya sea en el apartamento o en el funeral, pero en este momento, sólo hay determinación. John coloca su mano izquierda con la palma hacia abajo en el medio de los pezones del otro hombre, coloca su mano derecha encima de ella, tensa sus brazos y empieza a golpear como un martillo neumático el corazón de mármol de Sherlock.

…  _28, 29, 30._

John inclina la cabeza de Sherlock hacia atrás. Hay un momento de escalofríos y dejà vu cuando acerca su boca a la de su amante — _sí, está bien, puedes pensar en él de esa forma, te hará trabajar con más esfuerzo—_ y respira dentro de él. John archiva el recuerdo como otra cosa por la que no puede esperar, y sigue trabajando.

El oxígeno de John se siente como en casa en la cavidad toráxica del otro hombre. Observa por el rabillo de sus ojos como los pulmones de Sherlock se levantan, y luego caen. El inusualmente silencioso hombre no está respirando por cuenta propia, pero al menos sus pulmones pueden sostener aire.

_Creo que te dije que vivieras._  John respira nuevamente dentro de él, y luego lo voltea de lado. El agua sale de la boca abierta de Sherlock.

Entonces es momento para otra ronda furiosa de compresiones torácicas. John alterna entre golpear a su compañero de piso y respirar por él. A eso de los dos minutos, Sherlock empieza a toser y lo golpea débilmente. John nunca se ha sentido tan feliz de ser golpeado en toda su vida.

—Suéltame —exige Sherlock. Su voz es débil, pero su actitud parece la misma de siempre.

—Idiota —dice John. Está llorando y riéndose al mismo tiempo—. Maldito idiota. ¿Qué hiciste?

John colapsa al lado de Sherlock y presiona su rostro contra el largo cuello del otro hombre.

—Me estás mojando —se queja Sherlock, limpiando una de las lágrimas de John—. Detente —dice, tentativamente pasando una mano temblorosa a través de la corta cabellera rubia oscura.

—Te lo mereces —John se limpia las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, y luego revisa la simetría de las pupilas de Sherlock. Después de verlas de manera correcta, observa el suave ascenso y descenso del pecho de su compañero de piso. Lo toca para asegurarse de que el movimiento es real, después se sienta y busca en su bolsillo su celular. El tono del número 9 suena tres veces.

—No hay necesidad de llamar a emergencias.

Poco a poco, con cautela, Sherlock apoya su larguirucho cuerpo contra la pared del baño.

John agarra una toalla de un estante cercano y la lanza hacia él.

—Hola, necesito una ambulancia. Mi amigo se golpeó su cabeza en la bañera y casi se ahoga. Se ahogó, de hecho. Le di RCP.

—Estoy bien —dice Sherlock con voz rasposa, secándose con la toalla.

—No, no está jodidamente bien. Está sentado ahora, pero dejó de respirar y su corazón dejó de latir, y necesita una tomografía computada para determinar si se fracturó su duro y estúpido cráneo.

John le quita la toalla a Sherlock y empieza a secar sus hombros de manera agresiva.

—No voy a ir —dice Sherlock luchando contra el ataque de la toalla.

—Soy su doctor, y  _sí_  que va a ir. Lo pegaré con super pegamento a la camilla si es que tengo que hacerlo.

John frota la toalla hacia arriba y abajo en el pecho de Sherlock para enfatizar.

—Oh, eso te encantaría —gime Sherlock. John nota que los músculos que le permiten rodar los ojos están completamente funcionales.

—221B de la calle Baker. Gracias —John guarda el celular—. Eso está solucionado.

Es un alivio haberse hecho cargo de los aspectos médicos de la tarde, porque ahora puede dedicarse a que Sherlock lo suelte todo. Se cruza de brazos y se sienta en el borde de la bañera.

—Entonces —dice—. Tal vez ahora puedas decirme de qué se trata todo esto.

No es una petición.

Sherlock se esfuerza en ponerse de pie, agarra su bata que estaba encima de un radiador cercano y se envuelve en ella con todo el porte de un emperador romano. El efecto se arruina cuando se tambalea y tiene que volver a sentarse.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que se trata de algo? —demanda—. ¿No puede un hombre resbalarse en la bañera sin ser objeto de una investigación criminal?

La única señal que le da John para hacerle saber que lo ha escuchado es levantar su barbilla y cruzar sus brazos con un pelo más de fuerza.

—Bien —dice Sherlock—. Me golpeé la cabeza, sufrí una contusión y me desperté, encontrándome a ti golpeando mi pecho y llamandome un idiota. Nada nuevo ahí. ¿No hay otro lugar en el que deberías estar? ¿La casa de tu novia, por ejemplo?

—No estuve en el apartamento de Sarah, y ella no es mi novia.

La nariz de Sherlock se arruga.

—Hueles a ella.

—Huelo a  _trabajo_. Y no estamos hablando sobre mí. Estamos hablando sobre ti. ¿Qué demonios pensabas hacer?

El enfoque de Sherlock no se desvía.

—Ya que estamos haciendo preguntas, ¿qué te hace pensar que no fue un accidente?

John respira profundamente.

—Sherlock, este no es mi primer día en el parque de diversiones. No te resbalaste. No hay moretones en tu espalda, piernas o trasero que no estaban ya allí esta mañana. Siempre empiezas con un baño caliente, puedo ver el vapor salir de aquí cuando te rehúsas a cerrar la puerta, lo cual significa que llenaste la bañera y luego te acostaste en ella por un largo rato, pensando si realmente querías morir o no. Aparentemente decidiste que sí, lo cual, por cierto, fue una maldita y terrible idea. De veras. La decisión de mantener gusanos en el cajón de la carne parece una idea genial en comparación.

Sherlock abre la boca, pero John continúa arrollándolo con sus palabras.

—Luego está la posición en la que te encontré. Tu espalda estaba acostada, y tus piernas estaban abiertas y dobladas en las rodillas. Esa es la forma en la que usualmente te bañas: primero, porque eres un implacable calientapollas, a quien le gusta gastar excesivamente mi presión arterial; y segundo, porque estás formado como una habichuela y no puedes estirarte en espacios pequeños. No era una posición en la que habrías caído al azar después de una caída. Estabas teniendo problemas para ahogarte, así que te acostaste y golpeaste la parte posterior de tu cabeza con fuerza contra los azulejos. Luego te desmayaste, y ahogarse se volvió mucho más fácil.

Sherlock lo mira fijamente.

—Eso fue asombroso.

—No, Sherlock, no lo fue. Fue jodidamente obvio. ¿Qué demonios estabas pensando? Podrías haber terminado como un vegetal. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

—No lo comprenderías —dice Sherlock, desviando la mirada, como si de pronto se sintiera fascinado por los revestimientos de madera.

—No,  _tú_  no comprendes. Mírame.

Cuando Sherlock no vuelve la cabeza, John se abalanza contra él y sostiene su barbilla que está ligeramente sin afeitar.

—Yo no tengo el lujo de poder eliminar esto —dice John en voz baja—. Lo menos que puedes hacer es mirarme antes de hacerlo.

Sherlock lo fulmina con la mirada, sus labios se retuercen con furia.

—Nunca he eliminado  _nada_  sobre ti.

John suelta una risa breve y aguda.

—¿Nada? ¿De verdad? ¿Esto te suena familiar? "Hace mucho tiempo…"

—"En una galaxia muy, muy lejana. Es un periodo de guerra civil. Naves espaciales rebeldes…"

—Tienes que estar bromeando —dice John. Suelta un bufido de sorpresa—. Pensé que eliminaste eso.

—Quería. Lo dejé en mi papelera de reciclaje cerebral por 24 horas, luego lo restauré. Dios, John, es horrible. Si pasó hace mucho, mucho tiempo, ¿por qué utiliza el tiempo presente? ¿Por qué empieza toda la cosa con un fragmento de una oración? No puedo siquiera imaginarlo. Sólo lo guardé porque me recordaba a ti.

—¿Es por eso que guardaste los recuerdos de nuestra pelea esta mañana? ¿No podías simplemente haberlos eliminado y no, ya sabes, tratar de matarte en la bañera? Con éxito, debo añadir. Tu corazón se detuvo por completo, y estabas tendido allí, muerto en frente mío.

John se muerde el labio. El sentimiento de impotencia lo está golpeando recién ahora.

—No los eliminaré —dice Sherlock, obstinadamente—. No eliminaré nada sobre ti, John, yo te…

—No —dice John.

—No sabes lo que iba a decir.

—Sí, lo sé. Veo las palabras flotar sobre tu cabeza, y no tienes derecho a decirlas mientras tienes una conmoción cerebral. No tienes derecho a llenar tus pulmones con agua, morir en mis brazos, y luego revivir y decirme que me amas.  _No_ lo tienes, Sherlock.

—Pero…

John agarra la mano de Sherlock y la sostiene en su regazo.

—Escúchame, maldición. Eso _no_  es amor. ¿Cómo creías que me sentiría después de encontrarte? Mira mi rostro. Toma un buen y largo vistazo. Ahora deduce que sería de mí si tú hubieras…

El rostro de John se rompe. Sus párpados caen y su cabeza se inclina hacia adelante. Sherlock suavemente libera su mano, acerca más el pequeño cuerpo hacia él y acaricia con su mejilla el lado mojado del rostro de su amigo.

—Lo siento —murmura—. John, lo siento tanto.

El tiempo pasa lentamente mientras Sherlock frota la temblorosa espalda de John.

—Maldito Mycroft —murmura John, limpiándose las lágrimas en el hombro de Sherlock—. ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta?

—Porque hice modificaciones en el equipo de vigilancia del piso.

—¿Apagaste los bichos? ¿Por qué?

John está sorprendido de encontrarse discutiendo sobre el derecho de que Mycroft los espie a ambos, pero ha sido una larga noche.

El aliento de Sherlock riza el pelo de John.

—Te deseaba —admite—. Estaba esperando que tú y yo nos pusiéramos íntimos. Quería hacerte el amor sin tener que exponerte a cualquier atención indeseada.

El rostro de John se suaviza.

—Eso es… dulce, en verdad. Bizarro, sí, pero viniendo de ti, es bastante…

Sherlock escucha las sirenas un segundo antes de que John lo haga, y John estira su cuello para captar el sonido. Cada vez más, John se encuentra reaccionando a cosas porque nota que Sherlock está reaccionando a ellas, no porque está consciente de ellas por sí mismo. Trata de no dejar que esto lo haga sentir asombrosamente co—dependiente.

—¿Irás tranquilamente?

John quiere saber.

—Depende. ¿Tendré compañía?

—Sí.

John se saca su suéter, el cual estaba empapado por la disputa con su compañero de piso, y suaviza su camisa abotonada. Luego se pone de pie y extiende la mano. Sherlock la toma.

Cuando llegan a la sala de estar, el detective consultor titubea. Las luces rojas que brillaban en la ventana, parpadean sobre su pie.

—¿John?

Un par de botas se escuchan subir por las escaleras.

—¿Qué? —John se queda mirando fijamente el par de ojos grises. Se ven elegantes y peligrosos, como los faros de un Bentley en sentido contrario.

La voz de Sherlock es aparentemente casual.

—¿Estás pensando en internarme?

 


	11. Precioso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdT: No saben cuanto amo este fic, lo adoro con toda mi alma Sherlockeana, es exquisito y sé que este capítulo después de tanta espera es corto... y es que estoy muy ajetreada con el estudio y el trabajo, y antes de empezar a estudiar/trabajar empecé a traducir tres fics largos jaja, ¿error mío o ambición a traducir todo lo que me fascinó y tocó el corazón? La próxima vez iré de un fic a la vez en vez de tres de un porrazo, jaja... El caso es que se me complica con los tiempos pero seguiré traduciéndolos, gracias a todos los que me leen y muchos cariños a todos los que me comentan y comparten esta traducción conmigo! Mil besos a todas/todos!

 

Los paramédicos están golpeando la puerta del apartamento. Para un cerebro clásicamente entrenado con una contusión, es una imitación admirable de los timbales y bombos de "la consagración de la primavera" de Stravinsky.

 _Son realmente muy buenos,_ piensa Sherlock, momentáneamente esperando a que los instrumentos de viento entraran.  _No he escuchado el "juego del rapto" desde… Espera. John._

El hombre más pequeño ya estaba a medio camino de la puerta, y Sherlock se abalanza sobre él y lo agarra de las muñecas. Ambos se observan, cada uno reflejando en sus ojos el reflejo del otro, creando un círculo vicioso. Anillos de éter se encuentran con anillos de océano, que orbitan alrededor de núcleos de sombras y medianoche.

—Voy a dejarlos entrar —dice John. Habla con suavidad, como si estuviera hablando con un animal asustado—. Necesitas un escaneo cerebral, y me voy a asegurar de que te lo hagan.

Impotente, Sherlock le suelta ambas muñecas.

—Si me vas a internar ni bien lleguemos allí, no iré. Por favor, John.

El médico militar lo mira con firme intención.

—Necesito que confíes en mí. ¿Puedes hacer eso?

—Te  _fuiste_  —emite el otro hombre, recorriendo frenéticamente con los dedos su húmeda cabellera.  _¿Fue eso un lamento? Maldición, sí. Estoy lamentandome. Esto es en lo que el deseo que siento por John Watson me ha convertido._  Los nervios de Sherlock no se calman al descubrir que su monólogo interior ahora termina en afirmaciones sobre John.

—Necesitaba pensar —dice John—. Me fui por quince horas, y te mataste por ello. ¿Quién está haciendo un mejor trabajo para cuidarte ahora? ¿Tú o yo?

—Tú —reconoce Sherlock—. Siempre tú.

—Entonces confía en mí —dice John, abriendo la puerta.

Y entonces, por supuesto, los paramédicos, todos percusionistas frustrados, quisieron subir a Sherlock a la camilla y atarlo para bajarlo por las escaleras. Es inútilmente tedioso. Es un hecho médico que Sherlock tiene más piernas que todas las personas en la habitación, e incluso con una contusión cerebral, confía que puede superar a los tres paramédicos y a la población combinada de sus ciudades natales en cualquier tipo de prueba estandarizada por el hombre. Por supuesto que puede caminar.

Astutamente, dando a Sherlock como una causa perdida, el paramédico pelirrojo —el inteligente, al parecer— se acerca a John y se frota la parte posterior de su cuello.

—Señor, es un problema terriblemente legal para nosotros si permitimos que camine y baje las escaleras por su cuenta. Si tiene una fractura en el cráneo, puede caerse y hacerse un daño peor, ¿me entiende? ¿Cree que pueda lograr que su novio se acueste en la camilla?

Pese a sí mismo, Sherlock se anima al escuchar la palabra "novio".

—Él no es mi… —dice John. Mira a Sherlock a tiempo para ver su labio inferior hacer un puchero—. Oh, demonios. Sí, sí, lo es. También es mi pareja y mi amigo y toda otra sugerencia que alguna vez he negado. Sherlock, sube a la camilla.

—¿Novio? —resopla Sherlock, aún ofendido por la primera negación. Le molesta que John no sea rápido para reconocer los cambios en la relación—. Apenas soy un muchacho. Supongo que el término popular es  _amante._

John saca el pecho hacia afuera y deja que su manos se acomoden en sus caderas. Sherlock es impotente frente a la marea de cariño que lo invade al verlo.

 _Es un gato inflado,_  se maravilla.  _Hace eso porque cree que lo hace parecer más grande._

Claramente consciente de que Sherlock lo está observando como si estuviera hecho de piel y bigotes, John lo mira fijamente con una mirada inflexible.

—Novio, amante, bollito de azúcar: te estoy diciendo que te acuestes en esa camilla. Ahora.

Vacilando por la adición de "bollito de azúcar" al léxico hogareño, el detective pone su rostro más frío.  _Genial, los músculos que trabaja mi ceja izquierda están intactos. Voy a necesitarlos._

Dándose cuenta de que tendrá que sacar la artillería pesada, John se acerca furtivamente hacia él, apoyándose de un pie al otro. Es señal de que está pensando en hacer algo que considera… no manipulador, quizás, pero tampoco exactamente un juego limpio. Deja que su boca caliente se pierda cerca de la oreja de Sherlock _._

—Eres insufrible —susurra—. Imagina que te atarán sólo para que yo pueda hacerte cosas sucias.

—Detente, John —gime Sherlock—. Me estás excitando.

A pesar de estar entrecortada, su voz se logra escuchar, y las mandíbulas de todos los paramédicos caen al mismo tiempo al suelo.

John se vuelve de un tono fascinantemente granate que armoniza brillantemente con las rayas del cojín que tiene la bandera de la Unión Europea.

—Lo siento mucho —balbucea hacia los espectadores—. Es la contusión.

Sherlock, contento de haber sacado a John de su propio juego, camina plácidamente hacia la camilla y se acuesta.

—No hay problema, señor… —dice el paramédico pelirrojo. Hace una señal con la cabeza y los otros dos empiezan a asegurar a Sherlock en su cama temporaria.

—Dr. Watson. Llámame John.

—No hay problema, John. Yo soy Theo.

Los dos hombres se dan un apretón de manos.

—Pete, mi compañero, es tan problemático como él.

—Lo dudo —dice John.

Sherlock se acomoda en una posición de angelical tranquilidad.

 _John regresó por mí. Regresó._  A pesar de su habitual impaciencia con las repeticiones. Sherlock se permite a sí mismo el gusto de repetir mentalmente esta oración cinco veces más.

 

* * *

 

—No respondiste mi pregunta —murmura Sherlock.

—Necesitas ayuda —dice John. Aprieta sus ojos cerrados y presiona el puente de su nariz, como si no estuviera seguro de que hacer.

—Entonces ayúdame —suplica Sherlock—. Quedate conmigo. No me mandes lejos.

—¿Por qué no?

—No funcionará.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Porque ya ha sucedido antes —espeta Sherlock. El paramédico rubio le lanza una mirada, pero Theo mantiene su mirada hacia abajo. Avergonzado, el rubio baja la mirada hacia el monitor cardiaco de Sherlock.

John abre su boca para preguntar que sucedió, pero vacila.

—Mycroft —dice.

—No sólo él. También mi madre. Ambos sintieron que era lo mejor que estuviera internado. Ella tenía la custodia legal sobre mí, obviamente, pero él era el poder detrás del trono incluso entonces.

—¿Cuántos años tenías?

—Once.

—Oh, Sherlock. ¿Qué sucedió?

—Maté a mi padre.

Ahora es el turno de John de permitir que su mandíbula toque el suelo.

—¿Cómo es posible eso?

John quiere saber.

—Le conté sobre las infidelidades de mi madre. Nadie más pareció notarlas, pero eran tan obvias como el estado de las rodillas de Sally Donovan. Sentí que sería lo mejor que lo supiera. Las personas tienen derecho a saber la verdad, John.

Sherlock aplica un pizzicato malhumorado a la manga de su bata.

—Se ahogó. Tenía rocas en los bolsillos. Fue así que supimos que no fue un accidente.

Ignorando al paramédico rubio, John coloca un brazo protector por encima del pecho de Sherlock.

—No me importa que es lo que le dijiste. No fue tu culpa. Eras un  _niño._

Sherlock voltea su rostro hacia la pared, pero John, no por primera vez esta noche, lo agarra de la barbilla y lo fuerza a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Escúchame. Él debió haber ido a terapia, pedido el divorcio o haberse desquitado con la mujer de la tienda de comida rápida. Era tu padre. Debió haber hecho cualquier cosa excepto lo que hizo.

—Que deliciosamente plebeyo de ti —dice Sherlock esbozando una sonrisa seca—. En algunas clases sociales, los comportamientos que mencionaste no son una opción.

— _Siempre_  son una opción —insiste John—. Lo que no es una opción es matarte y dejar a un niño de once años lidiar con las consecuencias. Lo que tú hiciste era perdonable, comprensible. Lo que él te hizo no.

—Es posible —dice Sherlock. Nunca antes había pensado en ello de esta manera. Se siente con un poco de nauseas, pero pueden ser causadas por la contusión.

—Entonces, ¿qué sucedió? —pregunta John.

—Un día, estaba recogiendo muestras para un estudio sobre el xilema y floema en plantas vasculares. Coníferas, específicamente. Estaba cortando retoños de pinos detrás de casa, y el cuchillo resbaló.

Cuando el médico militar frunce el ceño, el surco entre sus cejas se hace muy profundo. Sherlock traza el surco con un largo dedo.

—Entonces, ¿el dolor que era? ¿Una distracción? Dejaste de pensar sobre tu padre.

—No por completo, pero me ayudó a sentirme… desconectado. Me ayudó a concentrarme en algo más que en la pena. Por un momento, tuve la oportunidad de ser un cuerpo, en vez de sólo un cerebro. ¿Sabes lo que es vivir dentro de este cerebro? ¿ _Ser_  este cerebro?

—No —dice John, negando con la cabeza—. No me lo puedo imaginar.

—En su mejor momento, es extraordinario —admite Sherlock—. Otras veces, es como si el interior de tu cráneo estuviera a cargo de un hámster en una rueda destartalada. No come, no duerme, sólo corre. La única cosa que lo mantiene despierto es el incesante ruido de la rueda, pero siempre que está despierto, tiene que seguir corriendo, lo que hace que el ruido aparezca en primer lugar. Sabe que no está yendo a ningún lado, pero no tiene idea de cómo detenerse.

—Y el corte… hizo que se detuviera.

—Sí —exhala Sherlock.

—Entonces lo hiciste de nuevo. En algún lugar que no pudiera ser visto.

—En mi axila izquierda, siempre lo hacía en el mismo lugar para disipar toda sospecha. Es difícil de ver si no lo estás buscando. Más aún después de que el pelo creciera.

John piensa nuevamente en el muchacho de la clínica.

—Y la marca en la parte superior de tu brazo izquierdo. No es una cicatriz por vacunación…

—Es la quemadura de un cigarrillo. Cada vez que se curaba, ponía otra encima de la misma. Menos notable de esa forma.

—¿Dónde conseguías los cigarrillos?

—De mi padre al principio. Dejó un cajón lleno de ellos. Luego de máquinas expendedoras. Hurtos menores. Ese tipo de cosas.

John gime, y no en un buen sentido.

—¿Por qué te internaron?

—Mycroft vino a casa de vacaciones y notó las marcas donde me había estado cortando. Se lo contó a mi madre, y entonces los dos le contaron al doctor de la familia que estaba tratando de matarme.

—Pero no lo estabas.

—Por supuesto que no. ¿Quién se mata con un par de cortes superficiales en su axila izquierda? Es ridículo, John. No estaba tratando de hacerme daño; estaba tratando de ayudarme a mí mismo.

—Estabas de duelo —dice John—. Eras un niño de once años y no sabías cómo llevar el duelo, y eso fue lo que se te ocurrió.

Sherlock presiona sus manos y frunce el ceño.

—Quizás.

—Quizás mis bolas. Indudablemente lo estabas. Y luego te internaron, por lo que se podría decir que fuiste enviado lejos por estar de duelo. De hecho, tal vez por eso exactamente te mandaron: por atreverte a expresar un estado emocional en frente de tu madre de la clase alta, quien te guardaba rencor por delatarla, y tu emocionalmente curado hermano, quien te culpaba por la muerte de su padre.

—Emocionalmente curado —bufa Sherlock—. Eso no es algo que la gente suele decir.

—¿Qué suele decir la gente?

—"Educado en Eton."

 

* * *

 

 

En la sala de espera del hospital, Sherlock yace tendido a lo largo de cuatro sillas de plástico. Su cabeza está sobre el regazo de John. Sin duda, ambos serían el blanco de las miradas de los otros estúpidos visitantes, si no fuera porque estas ya estaban dirigidas, como una sola, hacia la televisión comunitaria que emitía ofertas de bípedos parecidos a gatos, provenientes del espacio exterior.

—Necesito saber que vas a estar a salvo —dice John en voz baja—. Y que no habrá ninguna posibilidad de que vuelvas hacer algo como esto de nuevo. Así que, así es como van a ser las cosas. Si sientes que necesitas autolesionarte, bajarás la navaja, aguja o al peligroso pez globo… o lo que sea con lo que piensas lastimarte… y en cambio, me lo dirás. Si no estoy contigo, me llamarás, me mandarás un mensaje, tomarás un taxi, o caminarás hacia donde estoy. Si esto no es posible, te pondrás en contacto con Lestrade. De no ser así, te pondrás en contacto con la Sra. Hudson, y si es necesario, con tu hermano. Te esposarás a ti mismo lejos de cualquier objeto peligroso si tienes que hacerlo. Pero bajo ninguna circunstancia vas a librarme de mi mejor amigo. Prométeme eso.

Ante la mención de Mycroft, Sherlock se tensa visiblemente.

—John, no creo que…

— _Prométemelo_ , maldición.

—Lo prometo —dice Sherlock.

—También necesito saber que harás todo lo posible para mejorar. Si es que internarte en el hospital te puede ayudar, necesitas ir.

—Ya te lo dije. No me ayudará.

Sherlock se rasca distraídamente la espalda superior.

—Ya soy un adulto.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver eso?

—Tiene que ver que estoy en el apogeo de mis capacidades. Imaginate a Leonardo Da Vinci, de mal humor, cautivo por un grupo de niños dementes. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que podrían retenerlo?

—Depende de si le prometió a su novio que se quedaría.

—Mm —reconoce el detective.

John lo observa.

—Las estás tocando, ¿sabes?

—¿Tocando qué?

—Las cicatrices en tu espalda. Ni bien empezamos hablar sobre internarte, empezaste a tocarlas.

Sherlock continúa haciendo movimientos nerviosos.

—¿Dónde crees que las obtuve?

 

* * *

 

Después de que los resultados de la tomografía computada comprueban que Sherlock, milagrosamente, no se ha fracturado el cráneo o adquirido neumonía, regresan a casa. El amanecer recién está asentándose cuando ambos se acuestan en la pequeña cama de Sherlock.

Horas después, Sherlock se despierta para encontrarse en brazos de su compañero de piso. La mejilla de John está presionada contra la espalda del hombre más alto, calentando partes que aún tienen tejido sano en vez de cicatrices. Su rodilla separa los muslos de Sherlock. Pero la única cosa que el detective nota más es que John duerme con su mano en el centro del pecho de Sherlock, como si fuera incomprensiblemente precioso.

Como si algo allí mereciera ser digno de ser cuidado.


	12. La oferta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencias: Aún hay referencias a autolesiones. Pero también, hombres yendo al grano.

 

No es la primera vez que John se despierta con alguien encima suyo. Es sólo la primera vez que esa persona es Sherlock.

Que la persona que lo está presionando contra el colchón es el único detective consultor del mundo es algo que John sospecha incluso antes de abrir sus ojos. Por un lado, parece que hay mucha pierna, muchísima más pierna que cualquier amiga mujer que John ha tenido, presionando firmemente el estrecho espacio entre los fémures del doctor. Por otro lado, la lengua tanteando y explorando dentro de la oreja de John es tan puntiaguda y lista como el ingenio, y la mano en el cabello de John parece estar tocando algo de Bach. Es también insinuante el hecho de que un pómulo asesino despertó a John hace un momento, al revolverse contra un lado de su rostro.

En general, hay un gran cantidad de evidencia corroborada que indica que la persona encima de John es su compañero de piso, notable por su elegante complexión y dominante estructura ósea. La prueba, sin embargo, viene en forma de una larga, delgada y muy insistente erección imponiéndose sobre la cadera del doctor.

—Shlock —murmura John—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

El sueño ha dejado su cerebro de una manera tan suave y lanosa como su vestuario.

La voz de Sherlock es un expreso mezclado con azúcar mascabado: suculenta, fuerte, y oscura.

—Estoy iniciando el coito —dice—. Prefieres que hayan juegos previos, ¿no es así?

Los ojos de John se abren de golpe.

—Sherlock.

—No te preocupes; te daré tiempo para sacarte la ropa.

—Mira, ¿podemos…?

—Sí, John, podemos. Todo eso. Me prepararé para recibirte, y entonces podremos empezar. A menos que quieras prepararme tú.

A veces Sherlock dice cosas que hace que John se sienta como si hubiera tragado medio litro de su misma saliva en un instante. Ahora es uno de esos momentos, y tose sin poder contenerse contra el hombro de Sherlock por un buen minuto y medio. Una vez que se ha detenido, el detective se apoya en ambos codo y estudia su cara de incredulidad.

—Ah —suspira Sherlock—. Estás pensando que no es momento. Eso es una lástima, John. El éxito de la actividad requiere absolutamente el interés de ambas partes. No es como acurrucarse en el sofá juntos para ver al  _Sr. Who_ , donde uno de nosotros puede estar aburrido sin ser una distracción para el otro y más.

John se ha dado por vencido en corregirlo sobre temas de cultura popular.

—Sherlock. Mírame.

—Te estoy mirando. _Estás_  interesado. Más bien, tu cuerpo lo está.

Aún encima de su compañero de piso, Sherlock embiste sus caderas una vez para rozar la impresionante longitud que está sintiendo en el estómago.

—¿Bien? —pregunta—. He notado la diferencia. Quiero decir. No es el tipo de matiz al que mi sociopatía se presta.

—Un… tanto bien, sí —dice John—. Aunque me estoy empezando a preguntar si realmente eres un sociópata, o si sólo lo dijiste para molestar a Anderson. Clara dice…

—Que los dos estados no son mutuamente excluyentes —señala Sherlock—. Está bien. Hagamos a un lado las referencias a Anderson, estoy decidido a disfrutar esta mañana. Si no vas a consentir mi interés por la penetración, puede que consientas mi interés por la deducción.

John no está seguro de qué es más peculiar: que Sherlock vea la deducción como un substituto a los juegos previos o que él lo acepte incondicionalmente.

Sherlock pone su rostro de deducción. Se trata de un ligero ceño fruncido rodeado de pómulos como respaldo.

—Antes de que encontraras el cuaderno de laboratorio, tomaste precauciones que nos permitirían copular.

Al escuchar esto, John empieza a babear de nuevo.

—Así que no encuentras la idea de tener sexo con un hombre innatamente repulsiva. En este momento estás duro, así que incluso después de las cosas que pasaron este último par de días, no encuentras la idea de tener sexo  _conmigo_  repulsiva. De hecho, la verdad es que quieres hacerlo, por eso es que salivas tanto y te atragantas. Algo inusual, pero es así. ¿Qué tal voy?

—No te equivocaste en nada —dice en voz ronca John. Sherlock se cierne sobre él como un ángel de Caravaggio desquiciado vistiendo un traje de Harvey Nichols.

—Así que, quieres follarme, pero tienes algo que te lo impide. ¿Fidelidad hacia una pareja? Obviamente no. No hay otro hombre en tu vida, y nunca lo hubo, y apenas hubieron un par de mujeres. La atracción que sientes por Sarah es débil, lo que es una suerte, por como terminas las noches en su casa. Saliste con ella en gran parte porque expresó interés en ti. Estabas frustrado sexualmente… me imagino que tuve algo que ver con eso. Y también te sentiste halagado. Sin embargo, dado que ayer tuviste la opción de escoger pasar el rato con ella después del trabajo o venir a verme a mí, me elegiste a mí, porque te preocupas por mí, incluso cuando estás enfadado.

—¿No estás celoso de Sara?

John alza sus cejas, asombrado por la madurez emocional recién descubierta de Sherlock. Es como si hubiera resuelto todo el asunto de "no estar celoso" por él mismo.

—¿En este punto? ¿Dónde estaría la lógica si lo estuviera? Me elegiste a mí. Tus necesidades primarias en una relación son sexo, amor y peligro. Yo puedo ofrecerte las tres cosas de una forma que nadie más puede, y menos Sarah. Además, si nos comparas, yo tengo mejor cabello y un mejor… ¿cómo lo llamaste?... culo ridículamente pomposo.

Las cejas de John se reconfiguran en un profundo gesto de amargura.

—Arrogante de mierda.

—Sería  _atinado_  de mierda, capitán.

—Ambos —admite John.

—Entonces, te atraigo físicamente, te preocupas por mí, no estás interesado en nadie más, y antes estuviste ansioso por practicar la sodomía. Deja de retorcerte, John, vas a ocasionarte otro ataque de tos. Todavía no he tomado en cuenta que tu primer instinto fue que yo fuera quien dominara, lo que aún puede suceder, es dejar que tu seas el activo. ¿Aceptarías si te ofreciera cambiar de posición?

Sherlock parece estar escaneando las retinas de John en busca de información.

—Me parecía que no.

—Sí —dice John—. Estoy interesado, en verdad lo estoy, pero…

Sherlock coloca un dedo sobre los labios de John.

—Shhhh. No me lo digas; ya casi estoy allí. Hmmm. No es sólo los celos que tuviste por el cuaderno de laboratorio. Algo cambió después de que me encontraras en el baño, y no estás dispuesto a follarme por ello. Deja de ahogarte en saliva cada vez que digo "follar"; me distrae, y no sé hacer RCP. Muy bien. ¿Qué causa que John Watson se desvíe bruscamente de algo que ya había pensado hacer?

Sherlock piensa esto en silencio durante cinco segundos, y luego exhala con fuerza.

—John.

—¿Qué?

—Eso es… eso es  _muy_  dulce.

John gruñe.

—¿Qué estás deduciendo ahora, insufrible?

—Lo que te está deteniendo ahora es la misma cosa que te hizo esperar antes de dispararle al taxista. Tus sólidos principios morales. Estás preocupado de que me sienta obligado a dormir contigo para darte las gracias por salvarme la vida. Oh, John.

Sherlock entierra su rostro en la corta cabellera de su compañero de piso y aspira su esencia.

—¿No puedo ocultarte  _nada_?

John quiere saber.

—Es probable que no —dice Sherlock—. Sé que no te tengo que proporcionar coito por rescatarme; si eso fuera cierto, ya me hubieras tenido hace mucho. Escucha. Sé que soy difícil. Cuando te di mi lista de defectos no te dije que me iba a enamorar de ti y tratar de matarme en la bañera. Te expongo a secuestros. Te mantengo despierto a todas horas. No puedo darte hijos. No siempre te doy placer fuera de cama, así que déjame darte placer en ella.

John acaricia la espalda de Sherlock.

—Tú… me regocijas —dice—. Fuera y dentro de la cama. Pero eres tan vulnerable que me aterrorizas. Sé que aún no has tenido mucha práctica en el lado romántico de las relaciones, pero la idea de que la muerte te parece una respuesta razonable por haberme ido donde Clara… me  _duele_ , Sherlock. No puedo estar sin ti, por lo que es aterrador darme cuenta que emocionalmente eres veintiún años más joven de lo que pareces.

—Ah. Sí que es por tus sólidos principios morales. Mi reciente volatilidad te aterroriza, y no quieres hacer nada que pueda empujarme del borde.

—Sí. Tener sexo por completo sería un gran paso para nosotros, y no es un paso que quiero tomar mientras estés en crisis. No puedo aprovecharme de ti de esa manera.

John le da un beso en la mejilla Sherlock.

—Necesito saber que estás sólido como una roca antes de hacer ese tipo de cambio drástico e íntimo. Si llegaramos a tener sexo, y aquello ocasionara que te hicieras daño, eso me destruiría.

—Hemos esperado, John. No soy un hombre paciente, y te he esperado por meses.

—Lo sé. Yo también. Vales la espera.

Y entonces, Sherlock besa la nariz de John, su mejilla, su garganta, su pecho cubierto por la camiseta. John hace un ruido estrangulado, pero Sherlock lo hace callar.

—Déjame —dice—. No haré nada que no quieras hacer… en todo sentido, no sólo con tu cuerpo. Haremos las mismas cosas que ya hemos hecho. No habrá cambios drásticos. Sólo déjame cuidar de ti.

John respira profundamente y lo deja.

—Hermoso —murmura.

Sherlock masajea las sienes de su compañero con sus hábiles y fuertes manos hasta que John se relaja bajo su toque. John alza la cabeza, y Sherlock dibuja una larga franja desde su garganta hasta la barbilla con su lengua. Pasa una mano por debajo de la camiseta color aceituna de John y suavemente roza su hombro bueno. John siente a su cuerpo cobrar vida donde Sherlock lo toca.

—Me has dicho eso antes —dice, acariciando el cabello de Sherlock—. Es un poco difícil acostumbrarse.

—Lo dije en serio antes, y lo continuaré haciendo. Eres tan hermoso para mí, John.

Sherlock respira con suavidad contra la oreja de John. John gime y vuelve la cabeza para besarlo. El beso empieza casto y con ambas bocas cerradas, pero no se queda por mucho de esa forma. John quiere algo más profundo, y Sherlock abre sus labios y deja que John entre.

_Oh, Dios. Estoy hecho. Todo lo que hace sugiere que está abierto para mí… abrir sus labios; desabotonar su camisa; extender sus muslos; dejar la maldita puerta de la refrigeradora abierta es probable que también… me vuelve medio ciego por el deseo._

John usa su lengua para demostrarle a Sherlock lo que le gustaría hacerle, pero Sherlock ya lo sabe.

—Nada de eso —dice Sherlock juguetonamente, rompiendo el beso—. Esto es como cuando chupaste mis pezones, ¿verdad? Ya comprendo tus metáforas.

—Tu boca —dice John—. Devuelvemela.

Agarra la cara de Sherlock con ambas manos y la mantiene quieta mientras la embiste con la lengua. Sherlock gime. Es un sonido primitivo, sexual, y llena el cuerpo de John como el oxígeno. Siente como vibra contra sus propias amígdalas, y lo traga como si fuera aire.

Sin previo aviso, Sherlock se baja de encima de John y se acomoda a un lado de la cama, mirando a su compañero. Cuando John gruñe en forma de protesta, Sherlock lo toma por la cintura, lo acerca, y continúa el beso. Envuelve una larga y posesiva pierna alrededor de las caderas y culo de John, como para evitar que se fuera a alguna parte.

—Siénteme —murmura Sherlock—. Siente lo mucho que te deseo.

John afloja el lazo de la bata de Sherlock y tira de la tela, exponiéndolo. Baja la mirada a donde su amante está duro, retorciéndose y desnudo, para luego frotar su pulgar por encima de la hinchada cabeza. Sherlock gime con fuerza.

John ahora se arrepiente de no haberse sacado antes su camiseta y pantalón. Su pene está completamente erecto para su amante, y lucha contra la jaula de tela.

—Levántate —ordena Sherlock, y cuando John lo hace, Sherlock baja sus pantalones sólo lo suficiente para revelar su miembro y sus bolas. John se siente liberado y atrapado a la misma vez. Va a ser difícil mover sus piernas estando así.

—Así —dice Sherlock. Su voz suena a sexo y a oscuras travesuras—. Te tengo donde quiero. Más o menos.

Estira la mano y alcanza el primer cajón de la mesita de noche, de donde retira el lubricante. Luego lo distribuye generosamente sobre la polla de John, asegurándose de tocar a John en todos lados.

—O-oh, Dios —balbucea John.

—¿Por qué rezas? —pregunta Sherlock, trabajando con su ágil pulgar hacia arriba y abajo en las partes sensibles de John.

John jadea y embiste.

—Por que sigas haciendo eso —gime.

—¿Te gusta? —pregunta Sherlock.

—Oh, sí.

—Bien —dice Sherlock. Agacha su cabeza para lamer el pezón de John a través de su camiseta. Cuando se endurece, se clava en él, succionándolo. Nunca dejando de darle placer a John con su mano.

—Sherlock… ¿piensas que…

—Todo el tiempo, John.

Sherlock desliza su propio pene contra el de su amante, y luego sostiene a los dos en un puño suelo. Se embiste contra John, proporcionandole una fricción que es enloquecedora y perfecta.

—¿Es esto lo que querías?

_Lo que quiero, piensa John, es estar hasta mis bolas dentro de ti. Quiero apoyarte contra el mostrador de la cocina y tomarte, y luego follarte en cada superficie horizontal de toda esta calle. Y luego volver a ir a esos lugares contigo y dejar que tú me folles._

Sherlock arquea una ceja ante el pensamiento no expresado de John.

—Ya veo. ¿Si hacemos eso no se sorprenderán los que van a almorzar a Speedy?

—Oh, por favor,  _por favor_ , joder.

Se embiste dentro del puño de Sherlock.

—Puedo hacer que te vengas así —dice Sherlock, cuando la visión de John empieza a volverse borrosa en los bordes—. Tengo habilidades para hacerte terminar quieras o no. Pero no voy a forzarte. ¿Me das tu consentimiento?

—Sí —jadea John—. Hazlo. Quiero. Te  _quiero_.

Sherlock golpea con sus caderas, estableciendo un ritmo. El pene de John está resbaladiza por el lubricante y líquido preseminal, y su respiración es solamente jadeos calientes.

—Se siente tan bien —balbucea John. Tira su cabeza hacia atrás y cierra sus ojos—. Te sientes tan jodidamente bien contra mí. ¿Cómo lograste excitarme tanto? Quiero estar contigo, Sherlock, siempre, quiero encontrar mil maneras de estar contigo.

—Las encontrarás —dice Sherlock.

John siente la cabeza del pene de su amante frotarse contra la suya; siente cada curva, cada línea de su miembro; siente su suave piel y la dureza y calor que emana. Es como estar en el cielo, si es que el cielo estuviera hecho de placer y calor. Sintiendo a Sherlock, los nervios de John crepitan y cantan.

—Cuando te vengas —instruye Sherlock—, abre tus ojos. Quiero mirarte. Quiero que veas lo que te estoy ofreciendo.

Embistiendo frenéticamente contra la prisión de piel que Sherlock ha hecho para él, John asiente.

—Estoy cerca. Estoy muy cerca. No puedo…

—No —coincide Sherlock—, no puedes. Es más fuerte que tú. Voy a hacerte sentir, John. Me haces sentir tantas cosas, y ahora voy a hacertelas sentir a ti.

Aún sosteniendo ambos penes juntos con su mano dominante, Sherlock usa su otra mano para sujetar las frenéticas muñecas de John contra la almohada.

—Vente para mí.

Y John lo hace.

Todas sus moléculas son invadidas por un cálido e incesante placer. No, no invadidas… reemplazadas. En carne viva y temblando, abre los ojos. Bajo las caricias de Sherlock, se está volviendo algo distinto de lo que es, en algo hecho de sexo, luz y energía. La última cosa que ve antes de que el mundo se disipe a su alrededor es un par de ojos color plata. Lo observan con cariño, con dulzura, con un amor incuestionable. John tiene tiempo de jadear una sola vez: "Sherlock", antes de vibrar, temblar, y derramarse en la mano de su amado. Sherlock gime y murmura el nombre de John, y entonces él también se derrama, viniendose rápido y con fuerza en el espacio donde sus cuerpos se encontraban.

 

* * *

 

 

Más tarde, Sherlock limpia a los dos en un ataque inusual de domesticidad y vuelve a los brazos de John.

—¿Sabes lo que es querer a alguien? —pregunta Sherlock, mirando al techo.

—Sí. Creo que todo el mundo que ha pasado la edad de la pubertad lo sabe.

—No algo.  _Alguien_. No al sexo, sino a una persona específica.

—Sí.

John se acomoda al lado de Sherlock.

—Es… abrumante. En verdad, lo es. No tenía idea de cómo era. El sexo es nada en comparación. Puedo suministrarme orgasmos a mí mismo; en general no lo hago, pero puedo. No puedo suministrarme a mí mismo de ti. Sólo hay uno como tú, y tú eres todo para mí. Esa cosa que no me dejas decir —continúa—. La siento. La siento todo el tiempo. El martilleo en mi corazón, el nudo en mi garganta, el cosquilleo en mi piel, mi cerebro acelerándose, el dorso de mis muslos encendiéndose, la falta de respiración, la incapacidad para concentrarme. Me dijiste que te lo haga saber cuando sepa cuales son mis sentimientos por ti, pero ahora no quieres que te lo diga, porque no confías que lo digo en serio. Me tomará un buen tiempo demostrarte que ya no soy un suicida, que no estoy con una contusión cerebral, y que no soy un niño.

—Entonces, ¿dónde nos deja eso mientras tanto? —pregunta John, descansando su cabeza en el hombro de su compañero de piso.

Sherlock suelta un resoplido de determinación.

—Si no me dejas decirte lo que siento por ti, te lo demostraré. Acabo de hacerlo. Continuaré  _demostrándolo_  hasta que sea suficiente. Hasta que te quede claro.

—¿Y después de que me quede claro?

John quiere saber.

Sherlock le regala a John una de sus raras y verdaderas sonrisas.

—Entonces podrás demostrármelo a  _mí_.

 


	13. Novio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sé que no he actualizado en meses. No hay excusas, siento mucho haber fallado así. El cambio de país, conseguir trabajo, estudiar, estudiar, lidiar con problemas míos y que no son míos y entre otros no me dejaban respirar y a eso sumemosle cosas de salud física y mental... Poco a poco voy volviendo, sin dejar las cosas inconclusas, tengo tres fics comenzados que tengo CONFIRMADO terminar (Es mi lema) Así que disfruten! Porque disfruté mucho volver a traducir... Gracias y perdón! Y gracias!

A eso de las cuatro de la tarde del día siguiente, John ha salvado dos vidas y amenazado terminar otra.

La primera persona de la que John se encarga es una jugadora de béisbol de diez años llamada Laura. Recién llegando de almorzar de la casa de una amiga americana está cubierta de urticaria y sus párpados y labios están hinchados como pequeños plátanos. Sus ojos están vidriosos, su respiración es agitada, su consciencia titilea como una pequeña vela, y su presión sanguínea está por los suelos. John le inyecta epinefrina, y luego interroga al padre de la amiga, el hombre que la había traído, mientras se estabiliza.

_Debo estar adquiriendo algunas habilidades deductivas,_ piensa John. Después de un par de minutos preguntando, enlaza la enfermedad a un bol de chili casero. Aparentemente, los americanos le ponen mantequilla de maní a cualquier cosa.

John escribe notas en su dispositivo. _Shock anafiláctico, ocasionado por una reacción alérgica inesperada a las proteínas del maní de Tex-Mex._ Se queda con la pequeña deportista hasta que recupera la consciencia, y luego le dice una broma sobre un oso perezoso de tres dedos. Aquello causa que ruede los ojos como una miniatura de Sherlock. Eventualmente, sus padres llegan. Una vez que ella está fuera del shock y de su abominable intento de humor, John la deja en observación. Se recuperará.

La segunda persona a la que John trae del borde de la muerte es un cartero de veintitrés años proveniente de Camden. No es un paciente programado. Sin embargo, se asegura un lugar en la programación al estrellar su imitación de Vespa alrededor de un poste enfrente de su consultorio mientras John miraba por la ventana y comía su almuerzo. Entonces empieza a desangrarse sobre la acera. La presión directa no es suficiente. Esperando a que la ambulancia llegue, John lo sutura allí donde yacía. Si el cartero se moría justo en frente de John mientras terminaba un sándwich, Stamford nunca dejaría de hablar de ello.

_El amigable y sencillo Stamford. Un cero en la escala de Kinsey. Será mejor no decirle nada del sándwich tampoco. Nunca dejaría de escucharlo hablar sobre eso tampoco. Lo que sí escucharía es el sonido de él cayéndose de la banca del parque._

El sándwich en sí, hecho de aguacate, queso, una caprichosa pizca de nueces, y una extravagante capa de albahaca, no es el problema. Como la gran mayoría de los compañeros de John, Mike prefiere una tostada con tocino y huevos, pero no está en contra de un poco de metrosexualidad en un panecillo. No, lo que John no será capaz de discutir con Stamford es que esta mañana solamente escogió aquel sándwich del mostrador de la tienda por un pensamiento pervertido. Las palabras "aderezo con yogurt cremoso" en el empaque le habían recordado la continua eyaculación cremosa y fuerte proveniente de su cremoso y maravilloso novio, y de repente, no estaba en condiciones para revisar las etiquetas de los demás panecillos.

_Lo deseo. Lo deseo, joder. Quiero hacerle una mamada a Sherlock. ¿Por qué justo ahora? ¿Por qué ahora que estoy intentando mantener la relación en equilibrio y evitar cualquier cosa nueva? Eso es lo que el terapeuta de Harry me dijo que hiciera cuando estuvo en recuperación: evitar cualquier cosa discordante, cualquier cosa que pudiera hacerla estallar. Misericordioso infierno. Se sintió fantástico. A veces pienso que aún puedo sentirlo. Y él tragó. Que sea difícil de mantener en cualquier cosa menos en la cama. Oh, Dios. Tengo tantas ganas de tener su pene en mi boca que apenas puedo ver._

Para cuando el motociclista es atendido, John está sonrojado, muriéndose de sed y listo para visitar la máquina expendedora de bebidas del segundo piso. Es un pobre sustituto de su amante de cabellera oscura, pero también lo es el resto del universo. John se reporta ante Sarah y luego se dirige hacia el elevador.

_Bien, Watson. ¿Algo más de auto adulación? Oh, sí, como si envolver tus labios en su precioso y rosado pene fuera a volverlo loco. Maldición. Nunca antes se la has mamado a alguien. Puede que seas horrible haciéndolo. Probablemente_ _serás_ _horrible haciéndolo. Puede que incluso él no lo desee ahora mismo. Espera a haberlo hecho una vez o un par de veces antes de decidir que has monopolizado el mercado de: "Mamadas ruinosas del Dr. Watson, la perdición de los hombres sensibles."_

En el mundo real, el mundo que contiene elevadores, máquinas expendedoras y una alfombra de color gris ratón, una bonita terapeuta ocupacional que venía por el pasillo saluda a John con un gesto de la mano.

—¡Buenas tardes, Caroline! —gorjea. En realidad, puede que haya sonado más como una gárgara; pensar en Sherlock hace que su boca salive—. No vendrán más días como este, creo.

Caroline sonríe, como si algo en la expresión facial de John tuviera su aprobación. Parece que su lengua ha estado afuera tomando un poco de aire. Rápidamente la retrae. Esperando que ahora se viera más como un doctor y menos como un hombre improvisando sexo oral, continúa su camino por el pasillo. Está andando a zancadas, a lo máximo que una persona con piernas cortas puede hacerlo.

_Es mejor recordar que es con Sherlock con quien estoy lidiando. Se pone inestable en un santiamén. Sólo ver televisión basura lo saca fuera de sí. ¿Puede ser que no hubiera ido a encontrarse con Moriarty si no le hubiera dejado ver tanta televisión? Todos esos shows de pruebas de paternidad y programas de detectives lo desquician. "La aplastante mediocridad", dice. Realmente debería bloquear esas cosas._

Uno de los guardias del edificio ve a John y asiente con la cabeza.

—Dr. Watson, ¿todo bien?

—Todo bien, Dan. ¿Tú?

El guardia vuelve a asentir y se retira.

_Sí, estoy bien. A excepción de que estoy pensando en prohibir la televisión. Y también, tratando de resolver la ética que hay en darle una mamada a mi emocionalmente inexperto compañero de piso, quien también es, por defecto, mi paciente, porque el molesto se rehúsa a ver a un médico de cabecera. Está todo bien; me ha prometido que ya no está suicida._

John se pregunta si es posible internarse a sí mismo. Fuera del ascensor, presiona la tecla que va hacia arriba.

_Tal vez muchos hombres se la han mamado tantas veces que ni siquiera le sorprendería llegar a la conclusión de que aún no lo hayamos hecho. Genial, ahora estoy tratando de razonar y darle un excusa. No. Sé honesto. Necesito mantener ciertos límites hasta saber que está estable… estable para él, de todas formas… ¿pero quizás podríamos delimitar juntos cuáles son aquellos límites? Aunque debo lograr que vaya con otra persona para su cuidado médico. Soy demasiado cercano._

_Y sí, él va a llegar a la conclusión de que nunca le he hecho una mamada antes. Haciendo a un lado las cosas que borra, es el hombre más observador del mundo. Nada se le escapa, excepto la necesidad de comer, dormir y comprar más frijoles._

Llegado a este punto, las puertas del elevador se abren. Dentro está un adulador e untuoso tipo de la ciudad con el reloj de pulsera de un pequeño magnate y la sonrisa deshonesta de un agente inmobiliario. Se veía vagamente familiar.

—Don —dice—. ¿Don… Wilson?

—John _Watson_. Hola, Sebastian.

John no había visto a Seb Wilkes desde el caso del banquero ciego, ni había querido hacerlo. No después de que Seb llamó a Sherlock un "fenómeno". Por supuesto que muchas personas llaman a Sherlock así, pero a oídos de John, sólo suena ligeramente más amable cuando Sally Donovan lo dice.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Sólo pasé para ver a mi abogado. Ya sabes como son las mujeres; pequeñas víboras. Siempre gritando "violación".

John no responde la pregunta, y a Sebastian no le importa. El narcisismo irradia de él a todos lados.

Sin darse cuenta de que está causando nauseas a su interlocutor, Sebastían prosigue.

—Estabas trabajando con Sherlock. ¿Aún son "compañeros", supongo?

John presiona el botón del segundo piso con un dedo. Escuchar el nombre de su amante salir de la boca de Seb, le causa impresión. Está bastante seguro de que vio el apellido "Wilkes" cuando revisó el índice del cuaderno de laboratorio de Sherlock.

—No exactamente —dice el doctor, con los labios hechos una fina línea.

—Eso es un alivio, ¿no lo crees? Alguien como él. ¿Quién lo querría?...

_Yo lo querría. Yo lo desearía; y lo hago. Lo deseo todo de él._

John lucha por no agregar mentalmente: _Por lo menos, dejó a todos los hijos de puta como tú._

—En realidad, sí —dice—. El cambio de nuestra relación _es_ un alivio. Para ambos, creo. Es mi novio.

Algunas personas hacen crujir sus nudillos antes de una pelea. John hace crujir su cuello. Si Sherlock estuviese allí ahora mismo, leería " _Sólo dame una razón, arrogante de mierda",_ flotando en letra Lucida Sans sobre la cabeza de John.

La vida suave y amortiguada por fideicomisos de Sebastian no le ha dado las herramientas que necesita para evaluar con precisión la amenaza implícita en la firme postura de John; piernas firmes, barbilla levantada, y los músculos flexionados de su mandíbula. Él ríe.

—¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Te _consiguió_ a ti? _A ti._ Juraba que eras heterosexual.

Los ojos de John ahora son dos pequeñas rendijas. La única cosa que podría hacer que se estrecharan más sería una reacción alérgica a un chili casero con mantequilla de maní.

—No creo que tengas que jurar por ninguno de los dos en nada. No son tus asuntos. Y, por cierto, si alguna vez lo vuelves a llamar "fenómeno", te _haré_ daño.

—Tranquilo ahí. No quise ofender. Sólo fue una broma. ¿No es eso lo que los buenos camaradas dicen?

—Es lo que dicen los cobardes e imbéciles. Conocí gente como tú en la universidad. Bravucones. Un malgasto de oxígeno.

—¿En serio? —el rostro de Sebastian vuelve a su mueca de desprecio que siempre lleva por defecto—. Supongo que _puede_ que haya habido personas como tú en Cambridge, aunque no puedo decir que las conocí. Una plebe pequeña y divertida, vestida con suéteres, sin dinero ni familia. Si hubieras sido aceptado en Cambridge, de lo cual estoy bastante seguro de que no fue así, hubieras sido considerado alguien simplemente ordinario. Sin embargo, Sherlock no. Todos sabían que _él_ era algo especial.

A John no le importa lo que un hombre cualquiera vestido en un espantoso y costoso traje diga sobre él, pero el que haya mencionado a Sherlock ha sido un grave error de parte de Seb. Toda la actitud de John cambia. Antes, estaba preparándose para nada más serio que una pelea en un bar; ahora es una guerra de guerrillas. Cuidadosa y meticulosamente, usa su espalda para tapar la cámara de seguridad, luego estira su mano por detrás para presionar el botón de parada de emergencia. El elevador se estremece antes de parar.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —pregunta amablemente.

Seb está despreocupado y petulante. Es un caniche toy que no sabe que está siendo acechado por un lobo gris.

—Oh, todos disfrutaron de Sherlock, siempre y cuando su boca estaba ocupada. Y te lo digo en serio, _todos._ Tu novio era como el bocado del pueblo.

Seb dirige su sonrisa satisfecha hacia la oreja de John.

—Pregúntale si recuerda su apodo. La bicicleta de Cambridge, le llamábamos. No había _nadie_ que no lo montara.

Sin esfuerzo alguno, John estira su brazo izquierdo y sostiene a Seb de la garganta, para luego sujetarlo contra la pared del elevador. Seb se sacude y se aferra de la mano que lo está apretando, pero esto sólo resulta en más presión sobre su tráquea. Después de un par de segundos, el hombre ahogándose deja que sus manos caigan a sus costados, rindiéndose; y John suelta su agarre sólo el tiempo suficiente para permitirle que respire de nuevo. De todos los sonidos que Seb ha hecho durante su breve encuentro, el desesperado estertor es uno de los que John encuentra el más satisfactorio.

La voz de John es calmada, como si conversara.

—¿Te mencionó Sherlock que tiene amigos de alto rango en la policía metropolitana? ¿O un hermano que puede hacer que desaparezcas de la faz de la tierra? ¿O un conocimiento personal de ochenta y nueve maneras infalibles de deshacerse de un cadáver?

Los ojos de Seb se abren como platos. Niega con la cabeza.

—Bien. Porque nada de eso importa. Todo lo que importa es que el pequeño novio de Sherlock que usa suéteres pasó dos años en Afganistán y puede matarte donde estés parado.

Seb mueve sus labios, pero ningún sonido sale de ellos. Está del color de una flor de pascua.

—En serio, Seb. Eres la audiencia más gratificante. No sabías que estuve en Afganistán, ¿verdad? Por supuesto que no. No eres como Sherlock. De hecho, no te pareces en nada a él. No puedes ver a las personas y saber… bueno, en realidad, nada. No estás cualificado para besar las suelas de sus costosos zapatos. Ahora. Veamos como te disculpas.

John suelta su agarre de nuevo, pero sólo un poco. Seb prácticamente tose un pulmón.

_Eso no estuvo tan bueno,_ piensa una lejana parte del cerebro de John. Esto es seguido inmediatamente por:

_Nadie._

_Se mete con._

_Mi._

_Maldito._

_Novio._

—Lo siento, John —el discurso de Seb es salpicado por toses y jadeos—. Quiero decir, Dr. Watson. Por favor, no lo dije en serio. Lo siento mucho.

—Oh, a mí no me tienes que decir eso. Se lo tienes que decir a mi novio. Saca mi celular del bolsillo derecho de mi pantalón, y si tratas de hacer algo, mandaré tus bolas a través del elevador, como regalo personal al techo.

Seb alcanza el celular, lo retira con una impredecible delicadeza de un hombre que casi ha sido estrangulado, y se lo ofrece a John.

—Busca el número de Sherlock y llámalo. Luego sostenlo en mi boca.

Sebastian cumple.

Sherlock responde.

—John.

Proviniendo de él, la palabra suena exótica, sólida y oscura, como si hubiera sido tallada en caoba.

—¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que mandes mensajes?

—Lo siento, buñuelo de azúcar. Mis manos están ocupadas. Tengo a un amigo tuyo aquí. ¿Quisieras hablar con él?

—Un amigo —repite Sherlock, desconcertado.

—Està bien, un cobarde ruin y patán que no sirve ni para lamer la parte baja del cajón para verduras de nuestra heladera.

—Oh —responde Sherlock—. ¿Cuál?

—El cajón en el que está creciendo un hongo de pie.

—No, ¿cuál cobarde, simio, o lo que sea que dijiste?

John le hace un gesto con la cabeza a Sebastian, quien sostiene el teléfono en su propia boca.

—¿Sh—Sherlock? —tartamudea el cautivo.

—Oh, Sebastian, eres tú. ¿Mi compañero de piso te puso en esto? Su mano está alrededor de tu cuello, ¿no? Sí, sí, puedo escucharla.

Mientras Sebastian continúa con su letanía de "lo siento", John no puede evitar notar de que la respiración de Sherlock es acelerada.

—John.

Imposiblemente, la voz, siempre barítona, está una octava más baja. Si bajara más sólo los elefantes podrían ser capaces de escucharla. Sherlock se aclara la garganta.

—Estás siendo casi _inimaginablemente_ macho —indica.

_Este puede que sea un lindo día después de todo,_ piensa John.

 

* * *

 

Una hora más tarde, John está acostado de espaldas en su cama con Sherlock envuelto a su alrededor de una manera que es sospechosamente parecida a acurrucarse.

—¿Así que no presentará cargos?

—Nop. Demasiado asustado. Además, ¿quién le hubiera creído? _Yo_ estaba usando un suéter.

—Lástima. Me hubiera divertido verte estrangularlo aún más durante el juicio. Usualmente eres tan… amable, John.

—Sí, bueno. Lo que pasa es que me has estado contagiando.

—Me gusta contagiarte —anuncia Sherlock, moviendo sus caderas—. En todo caso, tú me has estado contagiando. ¿Ese caso que tuve hoy? Bromuro de pancuronio.

—Relajante muscular.

—Sí. O paralítico, dependiendo de qué tan grande haya sido la dosis. Difícil de detectar, pero no imposible, no con mis métodos. Siguiente parada: paro cardíaco.

—Así que es así como McNaughton lo hizo. ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?

John entrelaza sus dedos en el cabello de su amante.

—Bueno, él _es_ un doctor. Es cómo tú lo hubieras hecho.

Si John no supiera mejor, diría que Sherlock estaba acariciando su cuello.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que simplemente no le hubiera sacado los ojos a Silverton y luego hecho una castración complementaria con mi rodilla?

Silverton había estado viendo a la esposa de McNaughton.

Sherlock bufa con impaciencia.

—El _capitán_ Watson hubiera hecho eso. El _doctor_ Watson hubiera usado bromuro de pancuronio.

—Es bueno saberlo —responde John.

Se hace un silencio. Como de costumbre, el sociópata autoproclamado es quien lo rompe.

—Así que, capitán. Comprendo que defendiste los andrajosos jirones de mi virtud hoy. ¿Cómo debería pagarte?

Sherlock tiene el descaro de mirar coquetamente a John a través de sus largas y oscuras pestañas.

John pone sus brazos alrededor de su compañero de piso, y luego presiona la punta de su nariz contra la del otro hombre. El aliento de Sherlock es suave y cálido.

—Tengo un par de ideas —murmura John.


	14. Pagado por completo

John se recuesta sobre su espalda con Sherlock envuelto a su alrededor como si fuera un kraken cubierto de Armani.

—Excelente —dice Sherlock, moviendo sus caderas—. Has decidido el método de pago. ¿Esto significa que finalmente vas a tomarme? Ya me he preparado.

—No, maldición… —John se frota su barbilla sin afeitar—. ¿A qué te refieres con que te has preparado?

Sherlock sonríe de lado.

—No puedes estar listo —dice John—. Estás completamente vestido.

—Ves, pero no…

—Créeme, Sherlock: dado el día que tuve, no vas a querer terminar esa oración.

—Entonces dime como me he preparado para tí. Adelante, dedúcelo.

John gime.

—Eres jodidamente imposible.

—Y _tú_ participaste en una guerra terrestre en Asia. Imposible no es una palabra que estés capacitado para usar.

En respuesta, John coloca al otro hombre su espalda y se sienta sobre sus muslos.

Disfrutando la atención, Sherlock se estira y curva; como un gato perezoso a la luz del sol.

—¿Que éstas haciendo? —pregunta.

—Buscando evidencia.

John desabotona la camisa rojo cereza de su novio, luego la abre, descubriendo la alabastra piel debajo. Que se le permita hacer esto, revelar el cuerpo de Sherlock para su propio placer, es aún algo nuevo para él. Aspira su aliento, momentáneamente perdido en el blanco y plano pecho y abdomen de su amante.

La distracción de John no pasa desapercibida por su compañero de piso. Incluso sobre su espalda, el hombre más alto es irónico y seguro de sí mismo.

—Piensa, John, piensa —incita.

—¿Cómo se supone que lo haga cuando estás hecho de esta forma?

John recorre sus manos por encima de sus curvilíneas clavículas, luego tienta a un rosado pezón hasta que se endurece junto a su pulgar. Sherlock es pálido excepto en aquellos lugares donde la anatomía le ha otorgado un lujoso tono rosado: su boca, sus pezones, su aún no expuesto pene. Sus labios son suaves y deliciosos, y John está completamente al tanto de las acolchadas curvas sobre las que está sentado. Para un hombre cuyas emociones están custodiadas celosamente, el cuerpo de Sherlock es una cornucopia de generosidad inesperada.

Sherlock le dirige a John una mirada evaluadora.

—¿Sabes que me estás mirando lascivamente? Me estremezco al pensar como te verías ahora mismo si realmente te gustaran los hombres.

—Me gustas _tú_ —replica John. Para demostrarlo, entierra su rostro en la peluda intersección donde el brazo de Sherlock se conecta con su torso.

—John. Eso hace cosquillas.

Sherlock tiembla con una risa silenciosa.

Sin inmutarse, John frota su mejilla bruscamente en una axila, luego hace lo mismo con la otra mejilla en la otra axila. Cuando alza su cabeza está llevando el sudor de Sherlock como un trofeo. Adorna su rostro en dos franjas decorativas.

—¿Qué _estás_ haciendo?

Sherlock quiere saber.

John embadurna el sudor alrededor de sus dedos, unge su nariz y garganta con él, y luego respira profundamente, disfrutando la esencia.

—Cosechando —dice, embistiendo contra el muslo atrapado de Sherlock—. Nuestra charla por teléfono hizo que tu adrenalina fluya, ¿no es así? Debería saber que no debo agredir a cualquier marica por haberte tratado mal, pero te gusta que lo haga. ¿Te tocaste? No durante la llamada, quiero decir, pero después. Sí, sí, creo que lo hiciste.

—No voy a responder eso —dice Sherlock, tratando de sacar a John de su muslo con su rodilla—. Muevete. Por el amor de Dios, apestas.

Usando la presión de sus muslos para inmovilizar la pierna de Sherlock, John se mantiene sentado encima con firmeza. Presiona las muñecas de su novio en la cama con una mano, y Sherlock deja de forcejear.

—Huelo fantástico —corrige John—. Así es como voy a terminar oliendo, de todas formas, ¿por qué sacármelo? Cualquiera que esté a dos metros de mí va a saber exactamente que hemos hecho. Huelo como tú en calentura.

—Los machos no entran en calentura —dice Sherlock, impaciente—. Entran en celo.

 _Yo te enseñaré a ser paciente,_ piensa John, _ridículo hombre sexy._

—¿Macho? —pregunta—. Déjame confirmarte aquello. Soy muy bueno chequeando sexos. No me tomará ni un minuto.

Suelta sus muñecas y agarra el miembro endurecido de Sherlock a través de sus pantalones, para luego tomar la hebilla de su cinturón.

—John —jadea—. Joooooohn. _¡John!_

Cual haya sido el argumento que Sherlock haya querido hacer, ahora consiste en gemir el nombre de su amante en diferentes entonaciones, mientras el hombre en cuestión lucha para liberarlo de sus pantalones. A veces alarga una vocal; a veces la acorta. Son como gritos pervertidos de Samuel Morse.

John reduce el armamento de Sherlock… hebilla del cinturón, botón, cierre. Saca los pantalones de su amante con rapidez y dureza, como si se tratara de desenvolver un regalo de Navidad. Quiere tocar el miembro de su novio a través de la rendija de sus boxers, pero en este punto está demasiado duro como para caber cómodamente. En cambio, lentamente le baja los boxer hasta que la pretina descansa en los delgados muslos de Sherlock. Cuando la piel endurecida salta a la vista, la acaricia con una mano callosa.

—¿En mi opinión? Eres biológicamente masculino —dice John—. Oh, Dios, sí.

Escupe entre el hueco de su pulgar e índice, luego lo usa para lubricar la cresta coronal de Sherlock. La hendidura, ya brillaba con el líquido pre seminal, no necesita lubricación.

Sherlock aprieta sus dientes y se arquea hacia el toque de John.

—Sí, gracias, servicial empleado del Servicio Nacional de Salud. ¿Cómo podría…?

—Shhh, estoy deduciendo. Pensaste en mí y te tocaste, pero no te permitiste terminar. ¿A eso le dices prepararte para mí? No, eso no es. Querías mi pene dentro tuyo. Excitarte tu mismo te dejaría flexible y relajado, pero eso en sí no sería suficiente para…

John parpadea un par de veces, luego se muerde los labios.

—No lo hiciste —dice.

Sherlock alza su barbilla y mira a John, desafiándolo en silencio. Luego cruza sus brazos sobre su pecho desnudo.

—Alza tus caderas —ordena John—. Te voy a sentir.

Cuando Sherlock alza sus caderas, John coloca una mano por debajo sus pantalones y luego abre las extravagantes y redondas nalgas. Desliza un dedo por la entrada de Sherlocks hasta que encuentra lo que está buscando: la base de un juguete de silicona alojado firmemente dentro de su compañero de piso.

—Ohhhh, Dios… —dice John, con la voz apagada.

—¿Déjame vivir? —añade amablemente Sherlock.

— _Por favor_ —murmura John. No iba a ser ingrato con el premio que era su desquiciado y sensual novio. Su pene se retuerce al pensar en lo que había hecho Sherlock, y sus pantalones se sienten repentinamente demasiado ajustados al medio. Toca la base del juguete.

—Esta _cosa…_ —empieza.

—Si —dice Sherlock. Su voz es oscura y está empapada en sexo—. Escogí el juguete que más se parecía a ti, en términos de circunferencia y anchura, luego dejé que me penetre.

—Es tan grande, John —continúa—. Es el más grande que tenía. Nunca lo probé antes. Apenas pude acomodarlo.

Buscando un punto de apoyo, John presiona inadvertidamente la base del juguete, meciéndolo. Sherlock lanza su rizada cabeza hacia atrás y gime por la intrusión.

—Oh, Dios —dice John. Retira su mano. Sherlock se hunde nuevamente en la cama en un estado de elegante medio vestir. Se ve triunfalmente extasiado, y ni siquiera se han besado aún.

John sacude su cabeza.

—Increíble. No lo puedo _creer_ , joder…

—Cuando has eliminado todo lo imposible, lo que sea que quede, aunque sea improbable, debe ser la verdad.

—Y cuando _examino_ lo imposible, noto que consiste enteramente de ti, glorioso lunático.

Sherlock intenta quitarse el juguete, pero John sostiene su muñeca.

—Déjalo adentro —dice.

Sherlock alza su labio superior.

—¿Es eso una orden, capitán?

—Sí. Si te lo sacas te voy a dar vuelta y follarte con fuerza, y no quiero que nuestra primera vez sea así. Ahora déjame mamartela.

—Tu boca —dice Sherlock. Dándose cuenta de que el juguete acababa de ser reclasificado como una pervertida versión de un cinturón de castidad, se aferra a él con cautela—. Tu boca totalmente sucia. ¿Diagnosticas a tus pacientes con esa boca?

—Te sorprenderías de lo que estoy dispuesto a hacer con esta boca.

John deja caer los boxers de Sherlock, tratando de deslizarlos completamente hacia abajo, pero Sherlock atrapa su mano entre sus fuertes muslos.

—No —dice Sherlock—. Déjalos donde están. La camisa también.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo y dejar la ropa a medias? —pregunta John. Una imagen de Sherlock, mucho más joven, tocando a otro joven en la parte trasera de un auto aparece en su cabeza.

 _O quizás es tímido,_ piensa John, _por lo de su espalda._

—No busques la respuesta simple —dice Sherlock—. No tiene nada que ver con revolcones clandestinos de adolescente. No tiene nada que ver con mis cicatrices, tampoco, así que puedes borrar eso de tu mente.

John elude la oportunidad para señalar que no puede.

—¿Qué entonces?

—Es porque no quiero que haya un desconexión en tu cabeza entre yo vestido y yo desnudo. Quiero que veas esta camisa cuando estemos en público y sepas que, debajo de ella, estoy desnudo, esperándote, tal cual he estado prácticamente desde el día que nos conocimos. ¿Y John? _Seguiré_ practicando para tí.

—Oh, maldito infierno —dice el médico del ejército, pasando una mano por su cabello corto—. ¿Tienes que ser tanta distracción? Te follaré cuando esté listo, no antes. Ahora enseñame a hacerte una mamada.

—¿Es realmente eso lo que quieres? —pregunta Sherlock—. Esta tarea en sí era una recompensa para ti, no para mí.

—Para ser un genio de la deducción, haces demasiadas preguntas —replica John—. Sí, es lo que quiero. Honestamente, pensé en ello todo el día.

Sherlock asiente. John se arrodilla entre sus rodillas.

El primer contacto entre los labios del doctor y el pene del detective es un beso. John lo coloca suavemente sobre el delta frenular, el triángulo de piel rubí entre el glande y el prepucio. Sherlock se estremece. Alentado, John saca su lengua y lo lame tentativamente.

Sherlock deja escapar un suave gemido.

—Más —susurra.

—Dime que es lo que quieres —suplica John, entre lamidas cada vez más elaboradas.

—A ti —dice Sherlock cuando John toma la cabeza dentro de su boca.

 _El cortejo ha terminado,_ piensa John. _Vayamos al grano._ Empieza a saborear a su amante en serio. Lame su glande y prueba la sal y deseo allí. Luego dirige su lengua hacia toda la longitud de Sherlock, mojándolo. No tiene idea de lo que está haciendo, pero Sherlock parece disfrutar el calor húmedo y la presión.

—Bien —murmura, mientras sus manos revolotean a sus costados—. Sí, ohhh…

John toma una de las bolas de Sherlock en su boca y la succiona. El sabor es térreo. Hace que John piense en un bosque y en las guaridas de almizcle de los animales, y en huecos oscuros que esperan debajo de árboles caídos.

— _Mmgh_ —dice Sherlock cuando John vuelve su atención al otro testículo—. John. _John_. ¿Estás _completamente_ seguro de que no quieres darme vuelta y colocarte dentro mío? Me han dicho que tengo el culo más espectacular.

—Calla —dice John. Regresa a lamer la brillosa cabeza, y luego se detiene para lambetear su hendidura. Ahí el sabor es salado, como el aire del mar. John alza la mirada y observa las pupilas dilatadas de su amante, el sonrojo que se expande por su pecho y mejillas, el temblor en su garganta. Ver a Sherlock de esta forma le recuerda a John viendo el cometa Halley en una playa oscura y azotada por el viento cuando era un joven adolescente. Está presenciando algo raro y hermoso al mismo tiempo que se llena de sal.

—Te _deseo,_ joder —suplica Sherlock, clavando sus uñas en las sábanas. La boca de John se afloja al darse cuenta de que sus movimientos deben estar haciendo que el juguete dentro suyo se mueva, tocándolo en todos lados.

—Ya me tienes —dice John. Toma a Sherlock dentro de su boca lo máximo que puede, y luego se detiene, arrastrando su lengua a lo largo de la sensible parte inferior. Lo succiona hasta la cabeza y luego vuelve a tomar a su novio casi hasta la raíz.

—Sí, Dios, sí —grita Sherlock. No necesita más juegos ahora, necesita consistencia, y John está determinado a dársela. Establece un ritmo constante de chupar y lamer donde la suave peil es más sensible. Mientras Sherlock gime de placer, la cabeza de John sube y baja. Se deleita de la comunión entre su boca y el sexo de su amante, y disfruta el sabor de almizcle aterciopelado.

Después de un par de minutos, la lengua de John se desliza, y su parte inferior de seda acaricia la contundente cabeza del pene de Sherlock. Sin querer, el hombre más delgado sacude sus caderas.

—Oh —dice con los ojos más grandes que cuando John lo había visto en abstinencia de casos—. No tienes papilas gustativas… en la parte inferior. Eres tan suave allí, como si… _ungh_ … suave donde... _ohh_ … me estás lamiendo. Hazlo de nuevo.

Feliz de hacerlo, John obedece. Cualquier cosa que le permita continuar haciendo esto, darle placer íntimo a Sherlock. Aún lamiendo y chupando, lleva una mano exploratoria hacia el medio de las piernas de Sherlock y acuna sus bolas. Están duras y tensas, y recogidas contra su cuerpo.

—John —jadea Sherlock. Sus caderas se ondulan y su torso se levanta de la cama. Su voz suena ligeramente asustada—. John, vas a querer sacar tu boca de mí… John, voy a…

John lo mira directamente a los ojos y succiona. Fuerte.

—... tener un orgasmo —jadea Sherlock. Y entonces, gimotea, late e inunda la dispuesta boca de John con la evidencia de su disfrute. Cuando termina de venirse, cae nuevamente de espaldas en las almohadas, completamente deshecho. Una de sus manos termina descansada y boca arriba sobre la almohada. La otra se aferra al hombro bueno de John.

Antes de que Sherlock pudiera decir otra palabra, John se arrastra encima de él y traga deliberadamente. Luego, en caso de que se le hubiera perdido el mensaje a Sherlock, lentamente, y a propósito, lame sus labios.

—Oh, Dios —murmura Sherlock, divertido, agotado y enfáticamente _no_ aburrido—. He creado a un monstruo.

John le muerde la oreja, estando de acuerdo.


	15. De amor y cabezas fáciles de leer

—John. Háblame. Y también, muevete. No sé como alguien de tu tamaño es capaz de ocupar todo el espacio del sofá, pero eso es exactamente lo que estás haciendo.

Cuando su compañero de piso no se mueve. Sherlock se acomoda entre John y el reposabrazos, luego lo empuja a un lado con lo que, para un hombre delgado, es una cadera sorprendentemente amplia.

—No hay nada que decir —informa John—. Estoy _bien_.

—Estás tratando de ponerte las botas con los pies descalzos.

_Que molesto. Aquí vamos._

—No hace tanto frío afuera.

—Permíteme aclararlo. Siempre usas medias, porque son fáciles de conseguir en la vida civil y de otra manera te saldrían ampollas. Hoy, estás tan apresurado por alejarte de mí que te estás saltando ponerte las medias. A pesar de estas juiciosas formas de ahorrar tiempo, no te veo progresar, porque estás intentando meter tu pie izquierdo en tu bota _derecha_.

John no dice nada, pero suelta la bota. La cual golpea el piso.

—¿No vas hablar, capitán? En frente tuyo hay un plato de tostadas que se enfrían con rapidez, las cuales, a pesar de años de experiencia haciendo dichosa exquisitez, has quemado. Tenías la esperanza de salvarlas con mermelada de albaricoque, pero tomaste el frasco equivocado y les esparciste una conserva agridulce de mango y cebolla de la comida que pedimos ayer. Esto a pesar del hecho de que he obedecido las estrictas reglas de etiquetar las cosas desde el desastre que hubo con la celulitis humana en la lata de tapioca. Conclusión: estás enojado.

John coloca su dedo pulgar e índice en las esquinas internas de sus ojos cerrados.

—¿Tienes que hacer esto ahora? No puedes simplemente, no sé, ¿pacíficamente hacerte el que no sabe nada por una vez?

—¿Sobre algunas cosas? Sí. Hasta que interferiste, estaba pacíficamente y sin saber nada etiquetando cosas en el refrigerador. ¿Sobre tú estando molesto? No. Especialmente porque tiene que ver conmigo.

—¿Cómo te diste cuenta?

—Te fuiste de la cama sin hablarme y sin hacerme el más mínimo gesto de afecto físico, a pesar de que estuvimos en intimidad anoche. Esta mañana no he tenido el beneficio de tus habituales atenciones: besos, abrazos, pellizcos en mi trasero. En otras palabras, me estás evitando. Has evitado mantener contacto visual conmigo durante toda esta conversación. Algo inusual para un hombre que usualmente… ¿cuál es el término correcto?... me _folla con la mirada_. Una vez más, me evitas. Ahora estás tratando de escabullirte por la puerta dos horas antes de la que tendrías que estar en el trabajo, sin en el beneficio de medias o desayuno. Todos estos indicios demuestran que estás enfadado conmigo. ¿Me quieres decir por qué, o debería continuar?

—No quiero hablar sobre eso.

—Entonces, yo lo haré. ¿Recuerdas el programa ligeramente-menos-basura de televisión sobre la raza de perros que tenían arrugas en la frente específicamente ubicadas? Aquellos que se mencionan en los ideogramas de China.

—Pugs. Lo siento, ¿por qué me estás hablando de pugs?

Sherlock alza una significativa ceja hacia John.

—Oh, claro; ahora soy una mascota, una que tiene arrugas y con una cabeza fácil de leer. Excelente. Muchas gracias, Jim, por aclarar eso.

—Te agradecería que no me compares con alguien que te hizo daño.

 _Por supuesto,_ piensa John. _No le interesa que ese hombre sea un homicida lunático. Lo único que le interesa es que Moriarty puso sus manos sobre mí. Sobre mí, específicamente. Bastardo desgarbado que apenas tiene sentido moral, pero todo lo que tiene está dirigido directamente hacia el Dr. John Watson, cuerpo médico de la armada real. Es posesivo, y piensa que le pertenezco. No está tan bueno por muchas razones, como esta; porque como un imbécil, encuentro toda la situación sexy._

No dispuesto a reconocer que el trastorno psicótico compartido es el núcleo del día a día de su vida en este instante, John mantiene su voz tajante.

—Te agradecería que _no_ me digas que soy tu perro.

—Es obvio que no estoy diciendo eso.

John le lanza una mirada asesina.

—Obviamente.

—Simplemente estoy señalando que las arrugas que están por encima de tu nariz son extrañamente expresivas. Demuestran cualquier cosa que estés sintiendo. Ahora mismo dicen "enojo y culpa". Podrías comprarte un letrero de neón en el Piccadilly Circus. Estás enojado conmigo, pero no sientes que tu enojo esté justificado. Para sentirte más justificado estás tratando de provocarme para que te trate mal verbalmente. Vas a tener que esforzarte más.

—Sherlock…

—¿Aún no estás dispuesto a decirme que es lo que sucede? Revisemos el día de ayer. Fuiste a trabajar, maltrataste a Sebastian en un elevador por llamarme "bicicleta", y viniste a casa y me diste una mamada.

—¿Te di una "mamada"? ¿Cuánta televisión basura has estado viendo? ¿Y qué canales?

—Bien. No me importa que registro lingüístico usemos en esta conversación, John. Me hiciste una felación hasta que llegué al clímax en una sesión potenciada por la habilidad de respiración circular que adquiriste en tu antiguo papel de clarinetista.

—Me alegró que el clarinete fue bueno para _algo._

John sostiene un lápiz Nro. 2 de la mesita de café y lo usa para tocar un ritmo agitado en sus incisivos inferiores.

Sherlock parece estar debatiendo si mencionar o no el parecido que hay con una fijación oral. Decide mejor no hacerlo.

—Estabas enfadado con Seb —señala—, porque fue irrespetuoso conmigo. Lo que estuviste tratando de ocultar esta mañana es que también estabas enfadado conmigo por haber sido tan ramera, y en general, por tener sexo desde aquí hasta el Whangamomona. O, si es que prefieres un dialecto más adecuado, por comportarme de una manera que puede causar que me den cargos por conducta indecorosa. Aunque tus celos son reales, reconoces que en cierta forma tu actitud es ridícula.

John siente algo firme, pequeño y de forma cilíndrica en su lengua. Se da cuenta que acaba de morder el borrador del lápiz. Lo escupe en dirección a la mesita de café.

—¿ _Mi_ actitud es ridícula? Mía. Mi actitud. Tienes que admitir que tu historia es un poco inusual para alguien que ni siquiera puede tocar la guitarra eléctrica.

—¿No puedo?

—No lo haces.

Sherlock enreda sus pálidos dedos en sus oscuros rizos.

—Está bien. Tuve sexo con 183 hombres, cuando claramente se suponía que debí haberme guardado para ti, el número 184. ¿Dónde está la lógica en eso? Nunca he conocido a alguien ni remotamente parecido a ti, John. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a extrapolar tu existencia? Nada en mis estadísticas mencionaba que existiría un médico militar de baja estatura, habilidoso y un tanto agresivo en mi futuro, o que se demoraría exasperadamente tanto tiempo en aparecer.

John se frota su recién afeitada barbilla.

—Si hubiera aparecido antes… —empieza.

Sherlock espera. Esperar es algo que John le ha enseñado, con diversos resultados.

—¿Te hubieras detenido? —pregunta John—. ¿Hubieran habido otros? ¿O te hubieras detenido? Conmigo.

Sherlock rueda sus ojos como la plata, y luego los cierra con frustración. John siente que observó dos monedas de veinte peniques rodar por una calle y desaparecer en una rejilla.

—¿Qué sentido tiene esa pregunta? Estás planteando una línea de tiempo que no existe. Si hubieras aparecido antes, ¿hubieras estado interesado _tú_? ¿Qué versión más temprana de mí hubiera querido el heterosexual, sumamente educado y socialmente responsable John Watson? ¿El adolescente internado? ¿El adicto veinteañero? ¿El ladrón?

John explota.

— _Todas tus versiones_ —dice, clavando su ahora deteriorado lapiz Nro. 2 de punta en la mesita de café. La mitad del lápiz se parte y sale volando hacia el set de ajedrez, donde derriba a dos peones y un alfil. La otra mitad queda atrapada en le puño de John.

— _Todas_ tus putas versiones, ¿está claro? —continúa—. Lo que seas, quien seas: eso es lo que quiero. Es sólo que… maldita sea, ¿cómo alguien como tú termina con el pene de Sebastian en su boca? Eres _mejor_ que eso, Sherlock. Eres hermoso y brillante y muchísimo mejor que eso.

El rostro de Sherlock se vuelve extrañamente frágil, como si su delicada estructura ósea se hubiera vuelto un hilo de azúcar.

—Ah —dice, en una voz carente de entonación—. Sabías que Sebastian y yo tuvimos sexo oral, así que decidiste hacerme sexo oral por eso, creyendo que eso te igualaría. El juego ha empezado, entonces. Si eso es todo lo que buscabas lograr no tendrías que haberte tomado la molestia. El nunca lo correspondió. Eso… ¿eso te hace sentir _satisfecho?_

—Detente —gruñe John—. Por favor, detente. No es por eso que lo hice. No puedo evitar sentirme enfermo cada vez que te imaginó junto a él. Junto a cualquiera, en realidad. Ya sé que es irracional de mi parte. Trato sacármelo de la cabeza, y aún así… Oh, Dios, no respondas esto, pero… ¿Cómo te tocaban? Podría simplemente revisarlo en el cuaderno, pero no quiero hacerlo. ¿Usaban sus manos, sus bocas, sus penes, sus aparatos de tortura medieval? ¿O simplemente se _acostaban_ mientras tú hacias todo el trabajo? La verdad que eso sería lo peor. No sé porqué, pero lo sería.

La expresión de Sherlock se suaviza.

—Te preocupa imaginar que en un estado de vulnerabilidad e indiferencia hacia mí mismo, haya permitido que numerosos hombres me hayan usado como su juguete sexual. Es por eso que lo consideras lo peor. Estas preocupado de que me hayan herido. No te sientas mal; me siento alagado. Tu primer pensamiento hace unos días fue que era un degenerado sin emociones que usaba a personas como fuentes de información. Como Sally dijo en pocas palabras, un fenómeno. ¿Qué pasaría si estás en lo correcto en ambas conclusiones?

—No. Simplemente… No. No eres alguien sin emociones, y no eres un fenómeno.

—¿Por qué te importa que lo sea o no?

—Porque te _amo_ , idiota. Sé que no te lo dije antes, pero ahí lo tienes. Eres demandante, maniático y demente, pero no estoy en posición para juzgarte, porque estoy irremediablemente e impotentemente enamorado de ti. Lo he estado desde que abriste la boca en el San Barts.

Como si volviera a aquel momento, Sherlock deja que su boca sea abra muy, muy ampliamente.

—Oh, mierda —gruñe John, hundiendo su cabeza en el hombro de Sherlock—. Lo he arruinado. No te lo iba a decir aún. Por favor, no pierdas los papeles. No estás exactamente estable, y no tengo ni la más mínima idea de lo que eres capaz. No soportaría que...

—John.

—¿Qué? —murmura John. Su voz se ensordece por la camiseta de su compañero de piso.

Sherlock sostiene la barbilla del hombre más pequeño en su mano y lo observa.

—Ya me lo has dicho. Antes de esto, me lo has dicho.

A veces, cuando Sherlock lo toca, John siente que el tiempo es palpable y visiblemente ralentizado. Es como estar en una película de kung fu que gastó todo su presupuesto en efectos especiales.

—¿Cómo…?

John mira fijamente los ojos de color fantasma, de memoria. Se lame el labio superior

—Me lo dicds todo el tiempo.

—¿Es tan obvio?

—Sí. Me amas. Lo sé. Nunca _dejas_ de decírmelo.

John pasa una mano arrepentida por la parte trasera de su cuello

—Te _hubieras_ dado cuenta, tonto. Tengo otras palabras en mi vocabulario más allá de "increíble", " extraordinario", y "fantástico", ¿sabes? Es sólo que no tengo muchas razones para usarlas alrededor tuyo.

Sherlock hace a un lado la idea con una hábil mano.

—No estoy hablando de lo que dices. Has obtenido dos nuevas líneas de sonrisa desde que estamos juntos, únicamente porque siempre me sonríes. En la noche cuando estamos en la cama, insistes hacerme tenedor, a pesar del hecho de que tendría más sentido, dado nuestras tallas tan relativas, que yo te haga tenedor a ti.

—Cucharita, Sherlock. Por el amor de dios, es _cucharita._

—Como sea. Continuas abrazándome incluso después de que te duermes. Ayer, te ofrecí un favor sexual, cualquier cosa que quisieras y optaste por darme placer a mí en vez de a ti. Si alguien te ofrece dinero para espiarme, te rehusas. Si alguien intenta matarme, le disparas. Si alguien me menosprecia, lo semi estrangulas en un elevador. ¿Por qué crees que dejé de forzar el tema de que si nos amábamos o no? Ya lo sabía.

—Bueno, entonces —dice John—. Me alegro estar al tanto.

—Siempre lo estás —dice su compañero de piso. Se dirige para darle un beso a John en la cabellera, pero John lo esquiva y lo besa en la boca.

—Perfecto —dice Sherlock—. Ahora lo único que tienes que hacer es abrazarme y pellizcarme el trasero, y estaremos como en una mañana normal.

En cama, esa noche, John aun está con sentimientos encontrados.

—Cuándo pregunté cómo alguien como tú terminó haciéndole una mamada a Seb y a personas como él...

—Aún estás pensando en eso —dice Sherlock—. Te estuve escuchando hacerlo.

—Sí. Quiero saber que te llevó a ese extremos. Pero _no_ quiero saber, ¿me entiendes?

—Está bien. Esperaré a que te duermas y luego te lo contaré.

—¿Cómo ayudará eso?

—Calculo que el 54% de ti quiere saber, y el 46% no. Hay un tono de voz que a veces uso que tiene un 52% de probabilidad de despertarte. Es lo suficientemente cercano.

—Está bien —dice John, abrazando la espalda de su amante. Por largos minutos, ambos yacen en la oscuridad, anidados tan cerca como dos individuos pueden realmente estar unidos.

 _Como los cubiertos_ , piensa Sherlock, adormilado. _Como dos piezas distintas, pero altamente compatibles._ Se recuesta contra el cuerpo de su amado y deja que la lenta respiración de John regule sus latidos del corazón.


	16. Pergamino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia de la Autora: Aquí aparece el pasado de Sherlock. Si te diera un resumen del material potencialmente desagradable aquí, sería tan largo como el capítulo. Espera detonantes en todo.

Espero ser lo suficientemente silencioso para ti, John. Despierta si quieres; duerme si quieres. De cualquier forma, estás aquí conmigo, y me amas, y eso es más de lo que podría haber deseado.

¿Cómo te cuento esto? La narrativa para un efecto dramático es evitable. Esta es una historia para dormir, así que empezaré con un "Había una vez".

He estado distanciado de mi propia historia durante tanto tiempo que siento que no estoy en ninguna posición para contarla. ¿Había una vez que? ¿Había una vez gente que tenía cerebros pequeños y un chico que tenía una boca grande? ¿Había una vez una escuela en la cual todos los otros estudiantes eran Anderson, y nadie, para mi eterno lamento, era tú? ¿Había una vez yo, pequeño, delgado y distinto, inmediblemente torpe, odiado y cazado; corriendo como un zorro alrededor de perros? Sí, supongo que sí.

En la jungla la isolada criatura es la más desarrollada para ser atacada. No hay desventajas para destriparla. Sus colegas no la defenderán en vida ni vengarán tras su muerte. Durante el transcurso en el que hablo contigo, yo soy esa criatura.

Mi yo más joven es mentalmente rápido y socialmente inconsciente. Al principio, soy alegre si soy autosuficiente. Práctico digitaciones de Bach en mi muslo, debajo de mi pupitre. La topología me interesa y he empezado a anudar mi corbata de distintas formas cada semana; Cavendish, Hanover, Kelvin, como dicte mi estado de ánimo. A la hora del almuerzo, guardo sorbetes de plástico y los convierto en icosaedros estrellados, los cuales guardo dentro de un closet abandonado de custodia. Mi madre es una bailarina, y atrapo ratones durante el descanso y les enseño versiones cuadrúpedas de las cinco posiciones básicas del ballet. Me los confiscan antes de que pudiésemos trabajar en el Lago de los Cisnes. Los otros estudiantes encuentran mis peculiaridades insoportables, y expresan sus sentimientos con puños y pies.

Como el amor, el odio es un catalizador. Al principio me vacía, luego me llena, y luego me rehace de adentro hacia afuera. Atrapado en el capullo de odio de mis compañeros de clase, padecí una metamorfosis. Dejé de comer, porque los estudiantes eran siempre más violentos fuera de clases, y un viaje a la cafetería provoca caos. En orden de proteger al menos un lado siempre, comienzo a caminar por los pasillos con mi cuerpo pegado a la pared. Esto se ve extraño y solicita más abuso. Me vuelvo fluido en varios idiomas, buscando el que mejor exprese veneno. Ninguno es adecuado para la tarea. Me salto las clases y me escondo en la biblioteca, e investigo sobre venenos, armas y explosivos.

El día en el que el director me acusa de cinismo, lo busco en el diccionario en casa, y luego lloro; no por sentirme insultado o avergonzado, sino porque la existencia de esta palabra en un libro de referencia significaba que habían otros en el mundo como yo. Es mi primer indicio de que no estoy completamente solo. Por un largo tiempo, esta definición queda, para mí, como un raro punto de esperanza, y vuelvo a ella tan seguido que la página termina saliéndose.

Mientras tanto, el cuerpo estudiantil está conformado de matones, y yo estoy decorado en pantalones carmesí. El abuso es constante. Años más tarde, las personas preguntarán porque no sé cosas que un niño tendría que saber: dinosaurios, la conquista normanda, el sistema solar. ¿No aprendí nada de eso en la escuela primaria? Y la respuesta, es sí, por supuesto. Pero no esas cosas.

Es fácil ser cruel. Ya sabes como son las personas, John. Noventa y ocho de cien harán cualquier cosa que sea fácil, y los otros dos son idiotas harán lo único que es difícil. Tú y yo somos esos idiotas. Tú hubieras sido mi gracia salvadora, mi fuente de compañerismo y libertad y luz, pero escuelas como a las que yo asistía existen para descartarte. Tu familia era de clase baja, y deduzco que tus padres pasaron la mayor parte del tiempo tratando de controlar a Harry mientras que tú te criabas solo. Personas como esas no tienen el tiempo ni energía ni el conocimiento para investigar sobre becas, y en mi escuela, hubieras necesitado una sólo para pedir el almuerzo. Te necesitaba desesperadamente, pero no estabas allí.

Cuando cumplí once años asesiné a mi padre, traicioné a mi madre y desconcerté medianamente a mi hermano. Como sabrás, me interesaba la horticultura, y mientras cortaba las plantas, empecé, inadvertidamente, a cortarme a mí mismo. Todo el mundo me había cortado durante años, pero de alguna forma, cuando lo hacia yo mismo, era inaceptable. Estaba despachado a una sección del depósito de errores adinerados.

Lo que la cocaína era para la escena de drogas recreacionales en los ochenta, lo eran los antipsicóticos para la farmacéutica. Tragos de Thorazine, los cuales fueron mi introducción a las mecánicas de drogarme, eran usados para tratar esquizofrenia, manía, psicosis y la "conducta explosiva", el cual era un término psiquiátrico para definir las demostraciones de emociones descontroladas. En la institución en la que ahora me encuentro sepultado, llorando, gritando, y jalandome el cabello, era rápido contrarrestarme con tratamiento. Estoy seguro de que es difícil de creer, pero yo era un niño sentimental y expresivo, y Thorazine le puso final a mis arrebatos. También me hacía insensible: incapaz de preocuparme, incapaz de quejarme, y, más que nunca, incapaz de defenderme.

Otros pacientes encontraban mi nueva adquirida docilidad… conveniente. En aquel tiempo, los institutos psiquiátricos juveniles contenían todo tipo de paciente, desde víctimas de abuso hasta abusadores sexuales. La población clínicamente distinta no siempre era separada. Las cicatrices en mi espada son reliquias imperecederas de aquel tiempo. Otras consecuencias carecen de un componente visual.

El hospital me proveyó conocimientos rigurosos sobre el comportamiento criminal, lo que ha sido el pilar de mi vida profesional. Desearía poder decir que estoy agradecido.

No soy nada sino un estudio rápido. Todo lo que me hicieron, aprendí a hacérmelo a mi mismo. Como la naturaleza del tratamiento. Y finalmente, una vez que logré perfeccionar mi habilidad de fumar, cortarme, inyectarme, y en general echarme de espaldas y pensar en cualquier país que mi torturador quisiese, me consideraron lo suficientemente bien como para ir a casa. Pero una mansión conteniendo dos miembros de familia decepcionados y un gran cantidad de sirvientes no es, hablando técnicamente, un hogar. Apenas es una casa. Así que fui a Eton.

Sherlock se da cuenta que el pecho de John se endurece contra su espalda. Sus manos, las cuales habían estado silenciosamente sujetas a la cintura de Sherlock, ahora aprietan su camiseta.

—Estás despierto —dice Sherlock—. ¿Lo has estado desde hace mucho?

Estira una mano para acariciar la mejilla de John. Sus dedos se mojan.

John no habla, sólo solloza.

Sherlock se esfuerza en encontrar palabras adecuadas para la situación. Piensa en la vez que su compañero de piso lo consoló cuando prendió fuego a los vellos de sus nudillos cuando trató de convencer a la hornilla de gas que hirviera el agua.

—Ya está —dice. Esto es algo que los aspirantes a consoladores generalmente repiten, así que aunque aborrece la repetición, lo dice de nuevo. Las personas neurotípicas encuentran esta frase tranquilizadora. Pero John no debe ser del todo neurotípico, porque llora con más fuerza.

 _Todo este llanto es por mí,_ se da cuenta Sherlock con sorpresa _. No puedo llorar, excepto cuando manipulo a testigos. Él sabe que es algo que no puedo hacer por mí mismo, así que lo está haciendo por mí. Me está prestando sus lágrimas, de la misma manera que me presta su teléfono._

Temblando, John se cuelga de los hombros de Sherlock como un abrigo en un viento fuerte. Confiando en los instintos que no creía que tenía, Sherlock toma las manos de su compañero de piso y las presiona contra su pecho, como si hiciera un agarre contra el mal clima. Luego, suave e indecisamente, mueve sus caderas hacia atrás y adelante. Generando el efecto de mecer a John como un bote sobre el agua.

—Bastardo estúpido —solloza el otro hombre—. Loco de remate. ¿Estás tratando de _calmarme_? Mycroft, toma una fotografía. Lo estás haciendo.

—No estoy tratando —observa Sherlock—. Estoy _teniendo éxito._ Prueba A: has recuperado el poder del habla. Prueba B: has terminado con tu demostración de emoción descontrolada, a pesar de no haber usado antipsicóticos. Lo que me estoy preguntando ahora es si te alteraría menos o más si te confirmo nuevamente que te amo.

—Yo también te amo —dice John, limpiándose los ojos en la parte posterior de la camiseta de Sherlock—. Dios, te amo tanto. Quiero encontrar a todos los que te pusieron una mano encima y… bueno no los querrás como cadáveres en la morgue, eso seguro. ¿Cuántos años has ido por ahí llamándote sociópata, pedazo de romántico sentimental? Eres terrible como… sociópata, quise decir, no como romántico. Eres una gran decepción para todos los portadores de cuchillos del mundo. ¿Te diagnosticaste a ti mismo? Si no fue así, asegúrate de que te devuelvan el dinero.

—No, tuve ayuda. Además, difícilmente eres el adecuado para juzgarme.

—¿Cómo sabes?

Las comisuras de los labios de Sherlock se alzaron.

—¿Cuántos años has ido por ahí llamándote a ti mismo un heterosexual, persona que grita mi nombre durante un orgasmo? Eres terrible como... heterosexual, quise decir, no en el orgasmo. Eres una gran decepción para todos los perseguidores de faldas en el mundo. ¿Te diagnosticaste a ti mismo? Si es…

—No —bufa John, interrumpiendo su soliloquio—. Tuve ayuda. Ayuda desde Aldershot hasta Kandahar. Sabes, para alguien que puede simplemente borrar sus recuerdos, tienes una memoria increíble para las cosas que digo. Siempre y cuando no involucren a Tesco, las recuerdas.

—No tienes idea.

Sherlock alza una de las manos de John hacia sus labios para que John lo sintiera sonreír. La besa, y cuando John suspira en respuesta, se mueve para tomar uno de sus dedos en su boca.

—Nada de eso —dice John—. Aún estoy tratando de averiguar a quién tengo que matar en tu nombre. Dime que sucedió en Eton.

—Muy poco —dice Sherlock encogiéndose de hombros—. Por un lado, era mucho menos afectivo en ese entonces, lo cual era una ventaja en Eton. Por el otro, conocí a Julien allí, y me tomó como un proyecto especial. Su padre era el líder del Deuxième Bureau, y Julien dejó muy claro que cualquier interferencia conmigo resultaría en consecuencias desafortunadas.

—¿Su padre era líder de qué?

—De la equivalencia francesa al MI5.

John sacude su cabeza.

—Me alegro que alguien te cuidó la espalda. ¿Por qué te protegía?

—Era como tú.

—¿Leal? ¿Protector? ¿Valiente?

—Posiblemente, pero eso no era lo que quise decir. Le gustaba mi culo.

John lo golpea en la curvilínea mención, y luego se queda quieto.

—Estás pensando —dice Sherlock.

—Sí. ¿Fue… todo bien con él? Ambos eran terriblemente jóvenes. ¿No te lastimó?

—No me lastimó —confirma Sherlock.

—Te amaba —dice John, tratando de comprender.

—El amor no es una parte del repertorio de Julien. Él es como…

Cada músculo en el cuerpo de John se tensa, y Sherlock lo siente. _Esto no está tan bueno_ , piensa.

—No es como _yo_ —corrige Sherlock—. Es como _yo era_ , antes de que te conociera. Exactamente como yo era. En verdad era bueno para mí. No me amaba, ni actuaba como si le perteneciera, ni actuaba melodramaticamente conmigo. Ambos éramos dos personas jóvenes sin vigilancia a las que les gustaba follar.

John se mantiene rígido, y no de la forma que Sherlock preferiría.

—John, detente. Relájate. Confía en mí. Estoy contigo ahora.

—Lo siento —dice John—. Es sólo que… a veces empiezo a pensar en tus experimentos. No quiero ser uno de ellos. Si eso es todo lo que puedo ser para tí, lo sería, pero no sería feliz. Sé que no me mentirías intencionalmente sobre esto, pero admites que no has tenido ninguna experiencia antes con el amor romántico. ¿Cómo sabes que esto es eso? ¿Cómo sabes que no te vas a despertar la próxima semana y darte cuenta que es otra cosa?

—No sé qué otra cosa puede ser. Soy íntimamente familiar con todas las otras emociones, así que por descarte… oh, demonios. Eso no ayuda, ¿verdad? Bien, te amo, John. Estoy seguro de eso.

—¿Qué tan seguro?

Sherlock estira una mano por detrás y la coloca sobre el hueso de la cadera de John. La sostiene como a una manija.

—Este… ¿ardor? ¿Esta sensación de resolución? ¿Esta determinación de escribir tu nombre en mi cuerpo, en mi corazón, en cada esquina de mi red neuronal? No te puedes imaginar la profundidad de mis sentimientos hacia ti. Te lo juro, John, si esto no es amor, entonces no hay amor en la tierra.

—Eso está bien —dice John. Se acuna con suavidad contra la espalda de Sherlock, toda la tensión desaparecida.

—¿Que tan bien?

— _Muy_ bien.

Sherlock sonríe.

—¿Eso significa que me vas a follar?

John muerde la parte posterior de su cuello.

—Otra vez. Consigue otro médico de cabecera y te follaré. Yo no follo con mis pacientes.

—¿Entonces no tendré sexo anal hasta que no me entregue al Servicio Nacional de Salud? El chantaje no te sienta bien, John.

—Tal vez no, pero te sienta bien a ti, ¿no? Sally tiene razón; el crimen te pone caliente. ¿Qué te puede dar Moriarty que yo no, eh? Yo te daré todo, en suéter o no. Me conseguiría una orden por comportamiento antisocial por ti. Cometería chantajes por ti. Dejaría los cuerpos de tus enemigos en el pavimento como un gato apilando a ratones.

Sherlock gruñe.

—Eres el peor compañero de piso que puede _existir._ Aprendes mis fetiches, me mantienes en un estado perpetuo de deseo sexual, y luego dejas claro que no harás nada al respecto.

—Está bien. No te consigas otro médico. Tendrás que arreglartelas sin mi resplandeciente polla quebrantando, sirviendo y llenando tu culo con semen. Mira cuanto me importa.

Sherlock considera esto.

—¿Sarah está recibiendo nuevos pacientes?

—Oh, Dios. Esto es una rivalidad, ¿verdad? Sólo quieres que ella te vea desnudo.

—Por supuesto. Puedo ser muy impresionante desnudo. Si verme en mi gloria no pone un final a sus fantasías de cortejarte de nuevo a su guarida de castidad obligatoria al sofá, nada lo hará.

—Me estás haciendo olvidar que no me has contado aún lo de la universidad. ¿Cómo pasaste de sólo Julien a…?

—¿Ser la reina de la fiesta? Crecí.

—¿Tú qué?

—Crecí. Seis pulgadas. El verano después de los dos últimos años de preparatoria. Me volví…

—¿Hermoso?

—Iba a decir alto. Había más de mí, así que era más fácil para las personas decidir si les gustaba lo que tenía que ofrecer desde más lejos.

—Así que, sí. Jodidamente hermoso. Y supongo que te volviste flexible y ligeramente musculoso en todos lados, ¿como ahora? ¿Y tu piel se volvió incluso más pálida y tu culo sobresalió?

—Posiblemente —admite Sherlock—. John, estás babeando mi nuca.

—Así que te fuiste a Cambridge —dice John—. Y de repente, en vez de desprecio en los ojos de todos, viste…

—Lujuria. Sí.

—Y nadie se ofendió por lo brillante y extravagante que eras, porque está bien ser brillante y extravagante en Cambridge. Es un símbolo de estatus allí. Adquiriste un poco de encanto, suavidad y confianza sexual de Julien, el cosmopolita mujeriego de preparatoria, y lo seguiste a la universidad. De repente, las personas querían estar contigo, en vez lejos de ti. Y se volvió…

—Un juego. Por supuesto. La pregunta se transforma en: ¿cuántos de _ellos_ puedes meter a la cama contigo? Las tonterías, las normas. Sin ofender, John, pero incluso en Cambridge así es la mayoría que está allí. Lerdos. Simplones. Y después de que te han controlado por muchos años, te empiezas a preguntar… ¿a cuántos de ellos puedes controlar? ¿Cuántos de ellos rogaran por ti? ¿Cuántos de ellos _se arrastrarán_ por ti? ¿Los arrogantes? ¿Los "heterosexuales? ¿Los profesores? ¿Los ganadores del Nobel? ¿Los de la realeza extranjera?

—¿Con ese cuerpo?

John roza el hombro de Sherlock con sus dientes de arriba, en un gesto de posesión.

—Todos ellos, joder, me imagino.

— _Casi_ todos ellos. Había uno en particular que no estaba interesado. Era listo. Un estudiante becado. Aquellos son los inteligentes, John. No tenía contactos por su familia, ni dinero, nada. Se vestía horriblemente y trabajaba en el salón comedor veinte horas a la semana. Era brillante.

—Así que cuando Julien dijo que era un poco duro y de tu tipo…

—Eso es lo que quiso decir. Siempre tuve mis ojos fijos en los estudiantes becados, porque eran arrogantes y duros, y solían sobrevivir por sus propios medios y por cualquier cosa. No estaban preocupados por preservar el apellido de su familia, porque no había nada que preservar. No se preocupaban, y punto. No encuentras eso entre los legados.

—Así que follaste…

—Con muchas personas.

—¿Mujeres no?

—Soy _gay_ , John. Sólo porque ensucio el apartamento con regularidad no significa que no sea gay.

—¿Y no te preocupa la falta de información?

Con retraso, John pone una mano sobre su boca.

— _¿Por qué_ pregunté eso? La última cosa que necesito es que descubras que hay todo un género con el cual tener sexo.

—No, no me preocupa. La mayor parte de las relaciones sexuales consiste en empujar el pene dentro de alguien o dejar que alguien te lo empuje. He cubierto ambas opciones con detalle. Hay sexo entre mujeres, por supuesto, pero nunca fui candidato para eso.

—Eso es una… perspectiva interesante.

—Gracias.

—¿Puedo hacer una pregunta? ¿Cómo es que no te moriste? Hepatitis. VIH. ¿No es peligroso tener una polla distinta todos los días?

A pesar del hecho de que John no está en una posición para verlo hacerlo, Sherlock alza una ceja.

—Sólo porque estoy desesperado por tener tu pene dentro mío no signfica que son soy principalmente quien va abajo. Contrario a los que pudo haberte dicho Seb, usualmente soy quien va arriba.

John le da una lamida meditativa al lóbulo de su oreja.

—Aún así. No es muy seguro.

—La seguridad no tiene un puesto muy alto en mi lista de prioridades. Nunca lo tuvo, por lo cual también es que nunca la tuve. Mis primeras diez parejas fueron bastante caballerosos, y usaron protección para beneficio mío. Cuando me volví menos perspicaz, adquirí la reputación que Sebastian te contó en el elevador, además del sobrenombre de compañía. En ese punto, cualquier compañero de cama podía confiar en deslizar un condón en cada erección que salía a la vista, puramente por supervivencia.

—¿Y las drogas?

—Dios, sí. Las drogas. ¿Tienes alguna idea de cuantas drogas puedes conseguir cuando eres joven, dispuesto, y… palabra de ellos, no mía… "bonito"? Tantas drogas, John.

—Es un milagro que no moriste.

Sherlock se mira las uñas.

—Los milagros presuponen la existencia de una deidad benevolente con poderes sobrenaturales. ¿Has visto evidencia que apoye la existencia de un creador omnisciente, benevolente y todopoderoso? ¿No debilita esa hipótesis que la obra maestra de este creador hipotético sea un mundo demostrablemente malo, ignorante e imponente? Mi existencia no es milagrosa. Es simplemente inesperada. Sobre todo, para mí.

John no soporta su argumento.

—Tu existencia _es_ milagrosa. Para mí, lo es. Eres completamente increíble.

Recorre una mano por el costado de Sherlock, sólo para asegurarse que realmente está allí. Cuando su palma alcanza la parte posterior del muslo de Sherlock, se detiene. La piel allí se siente diferente a la de otros lugares. Tan suave, delicada, fina. Como si ni Sherlock u otra persona hubiera pensado lastimarlo allí. Se siente… intacta, y John sabe que si tuviera que verla la encontraría blanca y libre de cicatrices. Una página en blanco. Una historia esperando ser escrita. Pergamino.


	17. Canción de cuna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de la Traductora: Bueno, desaparecí por mucho, razones tengo de sobra, aún así me da mucha lástima haber descuidado y dejado tres fics incompletos. Sólo Dios sabe como odio las cosas incompletas. Sé que muchas de las que leían esta historia con ansias a una actualización ya no van a estar más, y que algunos que recién la empezaron a leer puede que estén. El caso es que lo siento mucho, el mudarme a otro país y conseguir estabilidad fue muy difícil, no me quedaba tiempo ni para poder estudiar. Ahora más acomodada y tranquila puedo volver a las cosas que adoro, y traducir es una de ellas. Sin más que decir, después de casi un año... prometo terminar todo lo que dejé inconcluso, muchas gracias por los adorables comentarios e inbox que recibí, fue eso lo que me terminó de motivar. Besos y abrazos!

Sherlock se despierta para encontrar la mano de su compañero de piso plantada directamente sobre el corazón del detective consultor, como si imitara inconscientemente la prueba improvisada del polígrafo de los Holmes. Desde el punto de vista de Sherlock, esta versión de hazlo*tu*mismo del detector de mentiras basada en la biología es una mejora. Durante la última implementación de dicho instrumento de prueba, él y John estaban vestidos, y mucha información fue perdida. Ahora están desnudos y presionados el uno contra el otro, como dos grandes cubiertos de mesa. Esto es un beneficio potencial para la ciencia.

Con tanta piel adyacente, sería fácil para John revisar simultáneamente su pecho, hombros, cintura, culo y muslos para ver sus signos vitales. El pulso y respiración son iguales en todos lados, pero la temperatura y niveles de sudoración son diferentes en cada lado. Está más seco en la parte trasera de sus manos, más húmedo bajo sus brazos, más frío en su frente, y más caliente entre sus muslos. Con toda esta información, John ahora podría saber más sobre Sherlock que nadie, sino fuera por el hecho de que está completa y totalmente dormido.

Es el ritmo de la respiración de John, suave y cálido contra la nuca de su compañero de piso, lo que lo delata. Cada ráfaga contiene un mensaje diferente. Una dice, "descanso". Otra dice, "a salvo". Otra dice, "amor". John duerme, y su polla duerme también, está en su forma no exitada, acurrucada cómodamente contra la parte posterior de su compañero de piso. Ser sostenido de esta forma se siente romántico y casto, y el detective suelta un suspiro de satisfacción. Hace tres meses, no tenía idea que sus suspiros, esos de molestia, petulancia, o incredulidad por la constante estupidez que estorba la tierra, podían llegar a ser de satisfacción, pero con John en casa, usualmente lo son.

Por primera vez en su vida, Sherlock siente que podría volver a dormirse. Permite que sus músculos se aflojen y se acomoda contra su amado. No pesa mucho para ser un hombre alto, pero permite que todo el peso que tiene, John lo cargue. Esto ocasiona consecuencias no intencionadas.

Cuando Sherlock se vuelve a mover contra él, John empieza a ponerse duro.

Sherlock siente el pene de John retorcerse y decide que pronto volverá a su estado neutral.

No vuelve.

Se encuentra con el espléndido trasero de Sherlock y, aparentemente, le gusta, porque se endurece, empuja y trata de acomodarse así mismo. Los dos hombres están aferrados tan cerca que sería imposible pasar una hoja de papel entre ellos, y mucho menos un pene rápidamente endurecido. Aún dormido, John se embiste contra el culo de Sherlock y gime. El sonido contiene deseo y demanda.

Le doleria a John quedarse de esta forma, con el pene forzado hacia abajo, humillado contra la insolente piel de Sherlock. Contrario a todo lo que Sherlock ha dicho y creído alguna vez sobre su estructura mental, le molesta que John sienta dolor. John se cortó con un papel la semana pasada, y Sherlock lo experimentó como si hubiera recibido una cuchillada en el ojo. Ya no se encuentra más en una posición de poder discutir con su novio sobre si se trata de algo psicosomático o no.

Así que Sherlock corré sus caderas un poco hacia adelante, dándole a la creciente erección de John todo el espacio que necesita para aparecer con libertad. Tan pronto como se endereza, su dueño se inclina hacia adelante y hace un sonido extremadamente inusual. El sonido es grave, ronco y posesivo. Los ojos de Sherlock se amplían, y antes de siquiera poder contestar, se encuentra a sí mismo empujado a su anterior posición, su culo alineado con las caderas de John.

_Oh._

Sherlock ha escuchado a John hacer numerosas vocalizaciones durante el tiempo que llevan juntos. Toses insignificantes: por supuesto. Risas indecorosas: definitivamente. Maldiciones intensas: oh, Dios, sí, muy a menudo antes del desayuno. Pero nunca antes lo había escuchado  _rugir_ por completo, como cuando Sherlock se aleja, y luego gruñir de satisfacción cuando Sherlock vuelve a acercarse.

_Mmm._

Mientras John sigue aún inconsciente, su inmenso pene está ahora haciendo guardia. Este tercer compañero de piso está, en este instante, enterrándose en la suave parte trasera de Sherlock. Justo en sus posaderas, no entre sus nalgas, gracias al cielo, porque eso sería inaguantable. Incluso, imposible. El detective consultor no tendría más opción que acostarse boca abajo y dejar que su deseoso novio lo follara hasta que fuera miércoles de cenizas.

Porque debajo de su etiqueta, profesionalismo y moralidad, eso es lo que John quiere, ¿no es así? ¿Sostenerlo y tomarlo? ¿Extender sus piernas, abrirlo y tomar control de su tembloroso cuerpo?

_Tal vez sí. Tal vez no._

Durante la mayor parte de su vida, Sherlock ha hecho cualquier cosa que quería, y espera que los demás hagan lo mismo. Que John aún no lo haya follado sobre la mesa de la cocina deja la sinceridad de su deseo abierto a ser cuestionado. Antes de este amor naciente, el médico del ejército sólo se había servido de mujeres, y a Sherlock le molesta que no tenga nada que ofrecer en este ámbito. Pese a que en la superficie, Sherlock es una criatura llena de contradicciones… tendones y seda, llanos y curvas, palabras duras y labios ricos... la realidad es mucho menos complicada. Mental y biológicamente es 100% masculino, y la vara endureciendose entre sus piernas sólo lo hacía más identificable como uno a cada segundo que pasaba.

 _¿Cómo puede desearme?_  piensa Sherlock.  _No soy como ninguna de sus conquistas anteriores. Y también fueron distintas a las mías. Eso es una señal buena o mala. Después de todo, todos esos coqueteos no duraron. Para ambos de los dos, nuestras antiguas parejas no fueron suficiente. ¿Es_ _esto_ _suficiente?_

Gimiendo, John se embiste contra la suave piel de su culo.

_Oh, Dios._

Sin duda, se siente suficiente. Se siente como estar en el cielo, la verdad, pero en un peldaño debajo de este: uno en el que sólo se frota y se evita la penetración. John está respirando con más fuerza ahora. Sus labios se abren contra la nuca de su amante, buscando más oxígeno, y su pene se frota a ciegas, buscando más de Sherlock.

 _Ungh_.

Físicamente, John no tiene idea de lo que está haciendo. Moralmente, tampoco Sherlock.

_¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? ¿Quiere que lo despierte? No lo quiero despertar; quiero aprender de él. ¿Qué libertades puede John tomar sin su humilde consciencia? Si no fuese por el filtro de su inapropiado y, de alguna forma, inconsciente profesionalismo, ¿qué haría John Watson conmigo? ¿Qué_ _ me _ _haría a mí?_

Sherlock gime, y John, aún dormido, responde a su gemido y continúa frotándose.

La frustración es paralizante. La curiosidad es un motivador mucho más tentador.

Sherlock sabe que no se supone que deba hacer pruebas en John sin su consentimiento. El subterfugio molesta al sujeto de prueba. Sin embargo, este es John haciendo una prueba en  _él_ , ¿no es así? Claramente, el cuerpo del médico del ejército está tratando de descubrir cómo introducirse en el cuerpo de Sherlock. El ángulo está mal, no hay lubricante, y ni siquiera ha encontrado su entrada. Pero está experimentando, y si hay algo que Sherlock odia, es un experimento abortado. Se estremece, y luego se tensa y deja que su dormitado compañero de piso lo explore con la cabeza descubierta de su pene.

Si John tuviera la intención de oler a té y bergamota hoy día, está perdido. La esencia emanando de él en este momento es salvaje. Huele como a sexo, deseo y  _posesión,_  y un lenguaje gutural de jadeos y gruñidos proceden de su boca. Sherlock no puede evitarlo; se embiste contra John, y John ruge. Hasta este momento, Sherlock nunca se había dado cuenta que John tenía un modo rugidor, pero allí estaba, vocalizando como una cosa con colmillos y pelaje. Sonaba como un lobo protegiendo una particular pieza suculenta de carne.

—Mío —suelta John, sosteniendo a su compañero de piso.

 _¿Quién pertenece a quién? ¿Está soñando con alguna de sus mujeres?_ Para la eterna mortificación de Sherlock la pregunta de quién a dormido con quién, y cómo, ha capturado su atención recientemente.

 _La polla de John. ¿Dónde la colocaron sus anteriores amantes? En sus bocas, sí. Entre sus pechos, seguramente. Entre sus piernas, sin duda. ¿Dónde más? ¿Tomó a alguna de ellas analmente? ¿Estaban de acuerdo con eso? Dios sabe que yo sí. Difícilmente me vengo por ser penetrado, pero si John me lo ofrece, me muero de ganas_.

Por lo que a Sherlock le respecta, su novio puede poner su pene en el lugar que quiera, siempre y cuando lo esté tocando.

_John. Cualquier cosa en la que puedas pensar, te la permito. ¿Quieres atarme? ¿Echarme cera encima? ¿Amordazarme? ¿Poner uno de tus testículos en mi boca? Tal vez no, pero te lo permitiría. No hay nada que no te permitiría hacer._

Sherlock debe haber tenido un espasmo involuntario por el pensamiento, porque John lanza una experimentada pierna por encima de él y lo inmoviliza. Habiendo asegurado a su compañero de piso de esta forma, vuelve a embestir. El hombre más alto puede que no esté en el lugar exacto en el que John lo quiere, pero está cerca.

Sherlock se arquea para volver acomodarse y al mismo tiempo ayudar a John, pero eso podría arruinar el experimento. La ciencia usualmente lo ayuda a quitarse de la mente algo problemático: por ejemplo, su demandante pene, el cual está palpitando en el aire. Piensa en la química.

_Bromuro de pancuronio. Antagonista competitivo de la acetilcolina. Esteroide. Se une con los mismos receptores que la nicotina. Como John, incrementa la salivación, sudoración y ritmo cardíaco. Enlentece la respiración y relaja los músculos. Esto también es algo típico de John. Realmente es algo con lo que puede asesinar, si es que no estuviera ya asesinandome lentamente con esto: sintiéndolo, duro y pesado contra mi piel, como una Glock con una bala cargada._

Ya fue suficiente química. Sherlock piensa en biología.

_Contenidos de la eyaculación humana: medio millón de espermatozoides. Fosfatasa ácida, aminoácidos, antígenos. Vitamina C, citrato, enzimas. Fibrinolisina, flavinas, fructuosa. Fosforilcolina, prostaglandinas, zinc. Una sorprendente cantidad de azúcar para algo que tiene sabor amargo. Una sorprendente cantidad de ácido para algo que tiene el carácter resbaladizo de un alcalino. Suficiente ADN como para construir un ejército de Johns. Todo lo que quiero dentro mío, cortesía de su pene. Los compuestos químicos, quiero decir, no el ejército._

_Está bien, sí. Si sólo está conformado de Johns, quiero el ejército._

John tiene a Sherlock envuelto entre sus extremidades ahora… un brazo por encima de él, una pierna prendida a él, y otro brazo acunando su rizada cabellera. Un par de neuronas fallan y hacen que se aferre y sacuda. Cuando sus dormidos dedos se contraen involuntariamente, su pulgar hace contacto con el sensitivo pezón izquierdo de su compañero de piso. Esto aumenta la atención del militar. Aún dormitando, John vuelve a presionarlo.

_Ohhhhh demonios._

Sherlock sisea por el ligero dolor, pero no se aleja. Aún está probando ver lo que su dormido y palpitante compañero de piso desea. En cuanto a lo que él quiere: es obvio. Baja la mirada hacia su dolorido pene y gime. Está estirándose hacia los codiciosos dedos de John como una planta dirigiéndose hacia la luz del sol. Su cabeza está roja, suave y cubierta de un brillo claro. Está supurando, probablemente por la frustración. Sherlock duda que cualquier tipo de contacto ligero con las membranas mucosas de John lo harán feliz.

_John, por favor. O permíteme tenerte o fóllame de una vez. Mi cuerpo: tómalo. Es tuyo. Ha sido tuyo para que hagas lo que desees desde hace meses. ¿Por qué no puedo tenerte? Tus referencias mal concebidas de tus estándares profesionales no tienen sentido. No tendrás relaciones sexuales conmigo hasta que haya conseguido a otro médico, pero trataste de acostarte con tu jefa al primer día, y me hiciste una mamada a pesar de que requería una certificación de la Junta médica. Maldición. Me estás matando de a pocos. Simplemente termina conmigo._

Si alguien le hubiera dicho a Sherlock hace tres meses de que desearía a alguien de la forma en la que desea a este hombre, hubiera llamado a esa persona un idiota. En estos días, al único que distingue con ese apodo es a John. El médico del ejército responde alegremente al insulto y a menudo lanza un complementario "imbécil". De alguna forma, los tonos de voz que ambos hombres usan son sospechosamente como los que cualquier persona usaría para decir amor/cariño/cielo/molesto/bombón.

_Bastardo. Está dormido, pero está haciendo esto a propósito. Con todo ese contoneo ya debería haber encontrado el camino. Es simplemente él. Rozándome todo y no…_

_Oh._

La diatriba mental de Sherlock termina allí, porque John ha encontrado su hendidura y ahora está dividiendo sus nalgas bruscamente con su polla extremadamente equina. El hombre más alto jadea cuando acierta contra su perineo. Su punta está resbalosa por el deseo, y su cabeza está asomándose fuera de su cubierta. En un ataque de simpatía, el prepucio de Sherlock se retrae.

 _Debe haber algo de lo que John dijo sobre las neuronas espejo,_ piensa Sherlock. En la presencia de John, puede sentirlas aparecer como las erecciones matutinas al amanecer.

Está claro para él ahora que John despierto y John dormido no son la misma persona. John despierto no está dispuesto a follar al tan dispuesto Sherlock hasta que este último reciba ayuda independiente para sus problemas de salud mental. A John dormido le importa un carajo el Servicio Nacional de Salud, sólo le importa conseguir el ángulo adecuado para penetrarlo. John despierto es considerado. John dormido piensa que el líquido preseminal es un sustituto razonable para el lubricante. John dormido está decidido a tomarlo, y Sherlock no tiene fuerza de voluntad para decir no. De hecho,  _sí_  es la palabra que gritan sus poros, puntas de los dedos, y las raíces de su cabello castaño.

Los nervios de Sherlock se retuercen y cantan. La geometría sexual es fascinante. Tiembla contra el pesado cilindro del pene de John y los dos sólidos platónicos de sus bolas. Este es su amante, inteligente y luchador, y listo para poner una bala en quien siquiera se burle de él. El cuerpo de John, maduro y con semillas, se está presionando contra el suyo.

_John. La anticipación me está matando. Empújame y móntame. Acuéstate conmigo. Sé mi pareja, en todo el sentido de la palabra._

Como si escuchara esto, John inclina sus caderas, y luego descansa su pene y lo presiona contra el agujero de su compañero de piso. Sherlock gime. Es la primera vez que siente a John presionado contra su entrada de esta forma, y lo está volviendo loco. Se estremece y contrae contra la punta de su amante.

_Oh, Dios. Casi me estás follando. Casi no es lo suficiente bueno. ¿Vas a tomarme así seco? Hazlo. Lo quiero. Tómame._

Aturdido por el deseo, Sherlock baja la mirada hacia su pene… rojo, expuesto, brillante, con la hendidura abierta y goteando. John lo ha excitado por completo. Sin ser tocado, el pene del hombre más alto se sacude con optimismo contra su estómago.

Igual de optimista, John da una lenta y ardiente embestida contra él, buscando entrar. Sus dientes rozan la parte posterior del cuello de Sherlock.

Sherlock gimotea y se mueve. Se pregunta qué es lo que hay en ser un instrumento del placer de John que hace que su sangre se vuelva lava y sus huesos cenizas. Aunque es poco probable de que la provocación de John le haga tener un orgasmo, prefiere ser provocado por John que satisfecho por alguien más.

_¿Quieres venirte, verdad? Estás tan cerca, pero necesitas algo más. No puedes introducirte en mí así; ahora me doy cuenta. El ángulo está mal; no hay lubricación; y sin preparación soy demasiado estrecho para tu gigantesco pene. Pero te daré algo similar. Vente para mí, mi amor._

Sherlock tensa su tonificado trasero tan fuerte como puede. Inmediatamente es recompensado con un irregular jadeo. John no puede penetrarlo, pero debido a los poderosos músculos de Sherlock está atrapado entre piel impaciente y caliente. Añádele a eso la cosquillosa contracción del necesitado agujero de su amante y es suficiente para hacerlo aullar por encima del precipicio.

—Sherlock —grita, ahora despierto, cuando su compañero de piso ordeña el clímax de él—. Joder, oh maldito infierno, Sherlock, eres…

_¿Desesperante? ¿Sexy? ¿Quien hace que me venga?_

Sherlock nunca se entera exactamente de qué es, porque John se vuelve mudo cuando tiembla, llega al séptimo cielo y empapa la parte trasera de su novio con semen. Algo acaba justo dentro de Sherlock y el resto encima de él.

—Oh, Dios —murmura John—. Sólo… oh, Dios.

Alterna su nombre con el de Sherlock por el próximo minuto y medio.

Le toma tres minutos abrir sus ojos, y dos más poder enfocarlos. Una vez que vuelve a tener su sistema ocular en funcionamiento se sorprende al ver a su amado con los labios rojos, pupilas dilatadas, el pecho agitado, el pene completamente duro, presionar los botones de un celular robado.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

John quiere saber.

—¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo? —responde Sherlock, irritado—. Estoy llamando al Servicio Nacional de Salud.


	18. Pizarra

Un mozo con gentileza baja una bandeja conteniendo un bocadillo de foie gras, con sus acompañantes adornos de konbu y panecillos de cangrejo, en frente del hombre que llevaba un traje Lanvin hecho a la medida. Este último apaga su cigarrillo en el plato, las cenizas añadiéndose como aderezo. En teoría está prohibido fumar aquí, pero el dueño reconoció al excéntrico millonario ni bien entró y echó a sus otros clientes, incluyendo a la joven Baronesa Montagu de Kimbolton, a la calle. El letrero en la puerta, escrito en un rápido garabato, dice, "Lo sentimos, cerrado por actividad privada".

—Estás seguro de esto —dice el hombre, puliendo el bocado.

—Por supuesto —dice él que no está comiendo. Distraídamente frotando su pálido pulgar sobre el el anillo que llevaba en su mano izquierda, como si hubiera algo en él. No hay nada.

—Ah, sí —suspira el parisino—. Estás seguro, como siempre. Es uno de tus encantos de anglosajón. Aún así, es mucha cantidad de material, ¿no es así?

—Bastante —sus fosas nasales se dilataron—. Gracias por recordarmelo.

—Estoy sorprendido de encontrarte tan a la defensiva,  _chéri_. Muchos hombres se sentirían orgullosos. En el pasado, sentiste orgullo.

Un largo dedo circula el borde del vaso de agua.

—Mi pasado se ha vuelto un estorbo.

—¿Es así en verdad? En tu trabajo, el pasado contribuye al presente. Te conozco. Te has beneficiado profesionalmente por la información provista por tus… llamemosles, amoríos. Si necesitas este conocimiento de nuevo, ¿podrás ser capaz de volver a tenerlo?

—No lo sé —dice el hombre vestido con una camisa azul cobalto. Pronuncia las palabras con cautela, como si fueran de un dialecto desconocido. Se encoge de hombros—. Lo dudo. No hay información de qué es lo que pasaría si libero tanto espacio de una sola vez.

—Pero estás dispuesto a tomar ese riesgo.

—Claramente.

El mozo trae un par de cucharadas de una ridícula sopa de tortuga, decorada con una hoja dorada. El francés la prueba en silencio.

—Has cambiado.

—Ya te dije eso.

—Sí, ¿pero esto? Una pelusa beige en tu abrigo, cuando nunca en tu vida has vestido un tono tan horrible,  _dieu merci._ Y hueles como… odio decir esto,  _mon trésor_ , pero hueles a crema de afeitar. No es un mal olor, debo admitirlo, pero es barato. ¿Sabrías acaso donde comprar algo tan común? Por supuesto que no. Usas jabón y un peine, cuando es necesario, pero tu piel es tan perezosa que apenas produce cabello. Nunca te pondrías crema de afeitar; tu soldado dejó su olor cuando te abrazó por última vez. Si te sacaras la bufanda, ¿podría ver donde te mordió?

—Tal vez.

—Me lo imaginé. Sabía que las cosas eran serias ni bien te negaste a ir a nuestro restaurante de siempre. Así que, Angelo te mataría con la mirada si no estuvieses con tu amado. Además, te ves como si estuvieras comiendo mejor. Hay un poco más de carne y músculo. Normalmente, no podrías ser… ¿Cuál es el término? ¿Molestado?

Los grandes labios se retuercen.

—Creo que te darás cuenta de que es "Dar la gana".

—Sí. No te daría la gana alimentarte solo. Alguien te ha estado dando de comer. El hecho de que estés conforme con eso es que te importa la opinión de esa persona. No tengo que señalar que esto también reduce enormemente las opciones.

El aplauso del inglés es sarcástico.

—Tienes dones. ¿Debería darle tu número a Lestrade?

—No tengo que ser un detective para ver esto. Este hombre está completamente encima de ti, Sherlock.

Hay silencio. Sherlock vuelve a toquetear su anillo con desconsuelo.

—¿Qué? —pregunta Julien—. ¿No estás de acuerdo?  _Bon dieu_. De esto es de lo que se trata todo. Él no está… ¿encima tuyo? No por completo. No en todos lados.

—Julien, te recomiendo con firmeza que cierres la boca.

—¿O qué? Comento todo esto por tu propio bien. Estás desesperado por follarlo; puedo ver eso. Aún no te ha tomado, y ¿qué es lo que quieres darle? ¿Una experiencia con un virgen total? Vaya, vaya. Ha elegido bien, tu soldado. Incluso la primera vez, fuiste magnífico.

Sherlock agarra la muñeca de Julien y la sujeta contra la mesa.

—Te lo advierto —dice.

—No te enojes conmigo —dice Julien con serenidad—. Seré muchas cosas, pero no soy tu enemigo. Si ignoro tu advertencia es porque lo que estás proponiendo es ridículo. Es peligroso íntimamente, y es peligroso profesionalmente. Honestamente, no sé si serás capaz de resistirlo.

—Yo…

—¿Tú? Sí. Permíteme hablar de ti. ¿Qué tipo de hombre elimina 184 amantes, sólo para satisfacer a Johnny-llegué-último?

—Sólo me desharé de 183 —dice Sherlock. Suelta la muñeca de Julien como algo necesario para cruzarse de brazos—. John es el 184.

— _Ma foi_ —exclama Julien, después de tocar su mandíbula para ver si aún estaba allí—. ¿Qué pasó con mi hermoso escéptico? Dices "John" como si se tratara del doceavo nombre de Dios.

—Sí, bueno. Cuando le pido algo a John, lo obtengo. Así que, en verdad, no son lo mismo.

—Mi príncipe helado —murmura Julien—. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Sherlock vuelve la cabeza hacia la ventana, como si volviendo medio rostro lo haría más dificil de deducir.

—Es obvio —admite.

—Ya veo. John es lo que pasó, así que el amor ya no es más el último recurso de los tontos y de los hombres seguros de sí mismos. Sherlock, muchos hombres la pasaron contigo. 183 de ellos, dentro de un periodo largo de tiempo. ¿Se te ocurrió que al eliminarlos puede que alteres veinte años de tu vida?

Sherlock suspira.

—Veinte años, dos meses, tres días. Deberías saber cuánto tiempo llevo sexualmente activo. Como te gusta recordarmelo, tú estuviste allí.

Julien niega con la cabeza.

—Estás hablando de manipular la mayoría de tu existencia por un hombre que conociste hace menos de un año. Esperas borrar la pizarra por completo. Todos esperamos lo mismo en momentos de debilidad, pero no es posible. Lo que pasó, pasó. La pizarra quedará sucia,  _mon ange_. Todo lo que cambiará es que cuando necesites la pizarra y la información que había en ella, no sabrás a donde mirar.

Sherlock se presiona el puente de su nariz. Es un gesto que ha adquirido del soldado. Por un momento, Julien se pregunta si el pequeño rubio ha adquirido algún gesto también; si es que junta las manos en forma de torre, o sí es que hace un lado la idiotez con una mano impaciente.

—Lo enferma —dice Sherlock.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Pensar en...mí. Con otros hombres.

El detective consultor puede tener problemas para decir las palabras, pero su acompañante no las tiene.

—¿Es por eso que no te ha follado aún?

—Puede ser. Dijo un par de cosas distintas. Creo que mi historia es parte de ello.

Julien inclina su cuello.

—No desea estar escrito en tu ópera prima, el cuaderno de laboratorio.

Sherlock le ofrece una sonrisa que no es sonrisa.

—No especialmente, no.

—Nunca comprenderé esa obsesión inglesa con la virginidad. Como tu realeza lo ha probado, es un pobre trato. Lo que importa es la experiencia.

—Lo que importa…

Sherlock se muerde un dedo, luego golpea el aire con frustración.

—No espero que lo entiendas. Yo apenas lo entiendo. Pero lo que importa es la felicidad de John. La mía, hasta cierto punto, pero, en definitiva, la suya.

—Si esto es una broma, puedes considerarla exitosa.

El detective niega su greñuda cabeza. El mozo trae pequeños cubos de salmón hervidos en regaliz, y Julien los mastica pensativamente.

—¿Harías eso por él? ¿Borrarías veinte años de tu vida?

Julien observa al hombre que considera su único y futuro amante. Sherlock le devuelve la mirada con la imperturbable certeza de un convertido, o un adicto.

—No hay nada que no haría por él —dice.

—¿Limpiarías el fregadero?

El otro hombre resopla, y por un momento, parece como el antiguo Sherlock, irónico y sin impresionarse.

—No nos adelantemos.

—Debo decir, que esto es muy conmovedor. Solías decir que el amor hace a las personas estúpidas, y ahora acabas de ofrecer una prueba más.

Esta vez, la sonrisa de Sherlock es breve, pero real.

—Estoy muy decepcionado de ti, Julien. La Sra. Hudson puede asegurarme que en la literatura popular, los franceses son extremadamente románticos.

—Es por eso que la llaman ficción,  _chéri_. Entonces. Estás enamorado de este hombre. ¿Comparte tu misma locura?

—Ha matado por mí. Ha tratado de morir por mí. Sospecho que me tiene cariño, sí.

Julien maldice en voz baja.

—Mierda. Loco de remate y dispuesto a suministrarte escenas del crimen. No tengo duda de porqué estás enamorado.

Ante este recitado de las virtudes de su amante, Sherlock demuestra un modesto sonrojo.

—Te das cuenta —comenta Julien—, que ya no serás capaz de resolver casi la mitad de tus casos.

Sherlock deja salir un largo suspiro.

—John puede informarme de los temas sexuales siempre que conciernan a un crimen —dice, después de una pausa—. Hay mucha repetición en los actos criminales. No necesito haber tenido sexo oral con la mitad de Cambridge para reconocer los indicios de una felación en un campo de golf.

Julien se sirve de algo con pinta desastrosa y sanguinolenta, que resultan ser visceras caramelizadas.

—Solías decir que el amor hace a uno débil.

—Ese fue un caso de teorizar sin antes tener todos los hechos. El afecto me ha hecho más resiliente.

—¿Y qué hay de tus habilidades sexuales? ¿Estás dispuesto a renunciar a tu maestría, su excelencia? No eres el tipo de hombre que disfruta ser mediocre.

—Bueno, al principio estaré a su misericordia en la cama —dice Sherlock, mostrándose inmensamente cómodo con la idea—. Dime que ese no es tu mejor argumento para persuadirme.

—¿Qué pasará cuando se vaya? No eres la única persona que se aburre.

—No se irá.

—Ya te dejó una vez, ¿no? Después de haber encontrado tu cuaderno.

—Eso sólo lo hace más interesante. ¿Cómo pudo ser capaz de dejarme? Incluso temporalmente. Tengo la información de 183 personas, y no tengo ni la más mínima idea. Dejar algo siempre ha sido una de mis fortalezas, y aún así no tengo idea de cómo lo hizo. No importa cómo. No lo hará de nuevo.

—Imaginemos que se queda —dice Julien, sin darle importancia a la ignorancia de Sherlock frente al "Imaginemos"—. Dada la vida que llevas, él será un objetivo.

—Es más pequeño que el promedio. Creció rodeado de alcoholicos. Estaba lleno de balas antes de siquiera conocerlo. Dime, ¿cuándo no fue un objetivo? Puede que también se vista con un suéter en forma de diana.

—Sí, y por lo que vi de su vestuario, eso le gustaría.

El expreso llega, y Julien echa una cucharada de azúcar en el suyo.

—Sabes,  _chéri_ , estas cosas son nada comparado a los peligros que tendrá que enfrentar si se vuelve una parte fundamental de tu vida.

—Y saber eso me hará más efectivo. Tiene que ser así. No puedo permitirme ningún error ahora. Si alguien trata cualquier cosa en él, lo haré pedazos.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Los rayos del sol entran por las grandes ventanas del básico departamento.

—Esa fue la última vez que salí con alguien que tenía un cerdo barrigón —gruñe la pequeña mujer de cabello castaño, moviendo su té—. ¿Cómo está el chico genio?

John se limpia la garganta en un acto para demostrar su herida dignidad.

—Ese solía ser yo, cuando solías decir eso, te referías a mí.

—Eso fue antes de que conocieras a tu listo novio.

Al escuchar la última palabra, John rehace su rostro en una expresión que, de no haber sido un condecorado veterano del ejército, podría ser sólo descrita como soñadora.

—Excelente —dice—. Hermoso. Loco como un perro con rabia.

Clara lo golpea con una servilleta de papel.

—¿Se supone que eso debe ser algo bueno?

—Demonios, como si supiera. Me gusta lo que me gusta.

Manos pequeñas con dedos callosos se estiran para agarrar una galleta.

—Bueno.

—Sí. Bueno.

La anfitriona observa a su ex—cuñado con un ojo especulativo.

—No hay forma de decir esto delicadamente, amor, así que no lo voy a intentar. ¿Ya lo hicieron?

—Bendito Dios —balbucea John, ahogándose con la galleta Jammie Dodger—. ¿Por qué todos quieren saber eso?

Clara sonríe.

—Estoy en época de sequía… deja de poner esa cara, hombre malvado… y quiero vivir a través de otro. Diviérteme.

John está dispuesto a decir prácticamente cualquier cosa, siempre y cuando permitiera que sus orejas se pusieran de color rojo mientras contaba lo que quería.

—Hemos hecho un par de cosas. No hemos follado, si es que eso te importa.

—Sólo importa si te importa a ti.

John pasa una mano sobre sus labios.

—Entonces sí. Importa. Mierda.

—¿Ha sido examinado?

—Hm. Tiene un nuevo doctor. Bueno, tuvo un par de nuevos doctores. El Servicio Nacional de Salud lo asignó a alguien, y se despidieron entre sí al momento. Ahora está viendo a alguien que conoce a Stamford. Es brusco y rudo, y a Sherlock casi le gusta. De todas formas, está bien. No sé como, pero tiene una factura limpia en su salud. Estoy pensando que uno de los contenedores de desechos tóxicos que guarda debajo del fregadero ha eliminado cualquier especie de microorganismo.

—¿Y te ama?

John asiente.

—Es una especie de gusto adquirido para él, pero creo que está acostumbrándose a ello.

—Entonces cuando crees que puedan… ¿ya sabes?

—Está trabajando en un caso ahora. Tráfico de sexo ruso. Negocios sucios. Habrá una redada pasado mañana. Mierda. Lo siento, no es exactamente algo que deberías saber.

—Trataré de no avisarle a la mafia.

Clara le da una mordida a su galleta.

—Sí, Bueno. Intenta no hacerlo. De todos modos, ahora tiene el caso. Será el festival de castidad de Baker Street hasta que termine con eso.

—¿Incluso a punto de ser San Valentín? Qué románticos, los dos.

—Especialmente por el día de San Valentín. No le ve uso a las festividades. Cree que es una creación de los que crean tarjetas de saludos. Aún así, le quiero regalar algo. Algo que le guste.

—Tengo problemas para imaginar que es lo que a este demente tuyo le puede llegar a gustar. Exceptuandote a ti, por supuesto.

John sonríe.

—Créeme, no querrás saberlo. Podría decírtelo, pero tendrías que eliminarlo.

Su acompañante inclina la cabeza.

—Tomaré como que eso es algo que hacen en el ejército.

—No, es algo que él hace, el estúpido idiota. O algo que solía hacer, de todas formas; no lo ha hecho ya en un rato largo. Descubrió una manera de liberar espacio en su cerebro. Es un espectáculo, te digo.

—No estoy segura de estar siguiéndote.

—Piensa que su cerebro es como un disco duro. Los discos duros se… llenan, ¿no? Él es inmensamente inteligente y puede recordar prácticamente cualquier cosa que quiera recordar, pero sólo hay cierta cantidad de espacio en ese cráneo. Si algo no le interesa, lo borra.

—¿Qué es lo que borra exactamente? ¿Qué tipo de cosas?

—Cosas que son estúpidas —anuncia John con acento Sherlockiano—. Cosas que están mal. Cultura popular. Política. Solía serlo la astronomía, pero ha cambiado su opinión sobre ella. Cosas que tengan que ver con las emocio…

La voz de John desaparece.

—¿Qué?

—Mierda.

Un par de ojos marrones se suavizan con preocupación.

—Tendrás que ser más específico.

—Es por eso.

—¿Es por eso qué?

—Es por eso que tiene trece malditos años. Te he contado como es: crudo y errático, y está completamente fuera de su comprensión cualquier cosa que no esté relacionada con el crimen. No tiene filtro, ni habilidades sociales, y todo el mundo cree que es un psicópata. Es por eso, Clara. Ha eliminado más de la mitad de su vida. No le era relevante y lo eliminó.

Ambos se miran el uno al otro, las galletas olvidadas.

—Mierda —coincide Clara.


	19. Comienza con A

Nadie ve la bala. Nadie excepto Sherlock.

En teoría, la redada ha terminado. El dueño del pequeño negocio, un tipo desaliñado cuya nariz había sido remodelada por la cocaína, está siendo arrastrado por las escaleras de su supuesta sala de masajes por los oficiales Taylor y McAfee del CO14, de la unidad de Clubs y Vicios. Varias personas de la unidad de homicidios, la Sgt. Donovan incluida, están simplemente parados en un coche de patrulla para revisar los informes del apartamento que contenía el cuerpo de uno de los trabajadores que falleció por inanición.

—Les tomó mucho tiempo —gruñe Sherlock, mirando el procedimiento a diez metros de distancia. Está apoyando una territorial cadera contra un Vauxhall Astra estacionado—. El sol ya está seis grados arriba del horizonte. Les dije que vinieran al amanecer. Es la hora ideal para atrapar a traficantes sexuales. Son activos en la noche; perezosos en el día.

—Como tú, gran vampiro —murmura John. Su aliento cuelga del aire frío de Febrero.

—Yo siempre estoy activo —declara el detective.

—No una vez que terminas un caso. Has estado despierto por tres días. Te doy media hora antes de que te estrelles contra el suelo.

—Bueno —comienza Sherlok a decir, cuando una de las ventanas del prostíbulo se abre de golpe.

—Hijos de puta —chilla una voz. Sherlock levanta la mirada para ver a una mujer en un suéter de West Ham, tambaleándose en el segundo piso en una furia avivada por las drogas. Hay algo pequeño, oscuro y malo en su mano derecha.

—¡Malditos hijos de puta! —grita—. ¡Devuélvanme a mi esposo!

Un arma, piensa Sherlock. Una pistola Baikal rusa de defensa propia. Diseñaba para dispersar gas lacrimógeno. Cañón estriado: nuevo. Modificado, ¿para qué? Para tener…

Sherlock observa, su boca abierta en un grito sordo, cuando una bala de 9 milímetros se dirige hacia la cabeza de John.

 

* * *

 

Justo antes del impacto, hay alas. Enormes y envolventes alas grises, una en cada lado del cuerpo de John, y luego algo se dispara contra él como el eurotúnel HS1 saliendo de la estación Sr. Pancras. No es algo pequeño, como cuando John fue disparado en Kandahar. Es algo grande, duro y veloz, implacable como el destino. John cae sobre el pavimento, y el peso protectivo cae sobre él como una avalancha.

Por un momento, yace allí, boca abajo, atrapado entre el duro concreto y su compañero de piso de cadera puntiaguda. Sus manos y sus rodillas lo están matando, y su cráneo repiquetea por haberse conectado con el suelo, húmedo por las recientes lluvias. Su vista está oscurecida por la lana gris de un suelto abrigo conocido.

John toma esta oportunidad para decir unas palabras que un portero de Hackney ni conocería. A menudo pensaba que sería un milagro que sus últimas palabras terminaran siendo algo que los espectadores podía contarle a su madre.

Sherlock se baja de encima de él. Por un momento, su aplanado compañero siente una oleada de alivio, hasta que largos dedos, agitándose con miedo e ira, llegan hasta la parte trasera de su pretina y retiran la Sig Sauer. Hay un chasquido cuando retira la seguridad. Por primera vez, Sherlock no está pidiéndole a nadie que le alcancen lo que necesita.

—Baja el arma —ruge. El ruido rebota en los edificios contiguos.

John con cuidado mueve su cabeza y fija sus ojos en Sherlock, quien está mirando fijamente el segundo piso del burdel. Su rostro, vaciado de sangre, hace un claro objetivo por encima del Vauxhall. Está sosteniendo su arma, pero ha olvidado apuntarla.

—Sherlock —advierte John. Trata de apoyarse en una de sus rodillas, sólo para caer nuevamente de espaldas cuando el mundo se le dio vuelta al revés.

—¡No tengo miedo de ustedes, malditos policías! —gritó la fan de West Ham.

—¡Fenómeno, agáchate! —grita la sargento Donovan, de algún lugar al otro lado del auto.

—¿Te parezco un oficial de policía? —ruge Sherlock— ¡Baja el arma o te dispararé ahora mismo, imbécil!

Coloca ambos brazos encima del Vauxhall y apunta la Sig a la inminente ventana.

—Ven aquí, mierda —ordena John. Se da vuelta de lado y tira del pantalón de Sherlock. Sherlock está tan distraído por la furia que no se toma la molestia de proteger su ropa de vestir.

—¿Por qué? —grita la mujer, ignorando a todos menos a Sherlock—. ¡Maldito lunático! ¡Acabas de admitir que ni siquiera eres un policía!

—¡Porque casi le disparas a mi novio, zorra demente!

La mujer se queda atónita. Parece estar observando el cabello de Sherlock y su costoso abrigo. Luego sus ojos se vuelven a John, sucio, mojado y delgado, en posición fetal sobre el pavimento.

—¿Un cheto ricachón como tú, mostrando tu cabeza por encima de un auto por él?

—¿Qué es lo que parece que estoy haciendo? —grita Sherlock a todo pulmón—. ¡Sí, por él! ¿Por quién mierda más podría ser?

Los vecinos aparecen en las ventanas aledañas, tratando de ver lo que tanto escuchan.

—Mierda —dice la fan de West Ham, bajando su Baikal. Le da a Sherlock una mirada de alguien que encontró a su gemelo chiflado—. Alguien sí que está mal.

—Eso fue brillante —dice John cuando el taxi se aleja del cordón. Habiendo recuperado su aliento se apoya contra la puerta del taxi. La enrulada cabellera de Sherlock descansa sobre su regazo. Aún puede escuchar a la mujer, que ahora está bajo custodia, maltratar rotundamente a todos los involucrados en la captura de su hombre. Sus apodos favoritos fueron "putos de mierda, idiotas folla canastas". John guarda estos para usarlos a futuro.

Sherlock, nunca especialmente educado, bosteza y habla al mismo tiempo. La distorsión del bostezo hace que se genere un efecto Doppler en su discurso.

—¿Cuándo logre hacer que bajara el arma? —pregunta.

—No, cuando te tiraste encima mío y empezaste a toquetearme. Donovan estaba a punto de morirse.

—Honestamente, no te estaba toqueteando; estaba verificando el grado de tus heridas.

—Hm —dice John, dando su propia valoración—. Paciente con hematomas en ambas manos. Ligera laceración en el área occipitofrontal. Múltiples abrasiones en las rótulas. Pronóstico bueno, excepto por el gran daño realizado a la dignidad del paciente, causado por las manos de su novio en su entrepierna.

Sherlock rueda los ojos.

—No las puse sólo en tu entrepierna. Estaba…

—¿Revisándome? Sí. Ciertamente lo estabas. Rostro, cuello, hombros, panza y la siguiente cosa que supe es que estabas intentando sacarme el cinturón en el pavimento para poder evaluar el contenido de mis pantalones. Por el amor de Dios. Por cierto, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas considerándome tu novio?

Sherlock levanta una lánguida ceja.

—¿Dije novio? Debí haber querido decir Lestrade.

—Lestrade no estaba allí, tarado.

El dramático actor amateur coloca una solemne mano sobre su corazón.

—Nuestro amor es tal que lo llevo siempre conmigo —expresa.

—Claro. Eso explica todo.

John se lanza encima de su compañero de taxi y le hace cosquillas en sus sensibles axilas. Sherlock rápidamente abandona su pose pseudo—romántica para removerse, sacudirse y chillar de una forma que sólo un barítono natural podría hacer.

El taxista mantiene un aburrido y juicioso silencio. No es su primer día en el East End.

—Así está mejor —dice John, una vez que Sherlock se encuentra jadeando y sin aliento, en un apuesto y completo desaliño. Pasa una mano por los rulos de Sherlock—. La mujer sabía de qué hablaba. Idiota folla baldes, eso es lo que eres.

—Cestas —corrige Sherlock—. Y se refería a la policía metropolitana no a mí. Yo le gustaba. ¿Podrías dejar de moverte? Eres una terrible almohada.

—Por supuesto que me muevo. Estoy adolorido, maldición. Me hiciste dos agujeros con esas malditas caderas tuyas.

Sherlock lo mira, sus pálidos ojos brillando como luciernagas.

—Cuando te caíste encima mío —especifica John, mayormente por el beneficio del cansado taxista.

—Mm —dice Sherlock con la voz ronca, y John sabe exactamente que es lo que ese masivo cerebro está haciendo con la imagen proporcionada.

 

* * *

 

 Es un largo tramo de vuelta a la calle Baker.

—Camión —murmura Sherlock, con la cabeza aún acomodada en el regazo de John, sus rodillas están dobladas contra la puerta del taxi. Sus manos forman un mudra sobre su amplio pecho—. Volcado. Llevaba gallInas. No. Gallinas de Cornualles. Justo al sur de la St. Paul.

Antes de que John pudiera preguntarle cómo es que sabe eso, le da un poco de chance para lucirse, los ojos de su compañero de piso están cerrados. Su respiración es lenta y pareja.

Tan pálido, piensa John, mirando el rostro de su amado. Es como un elaborado marfil tallado, puras curvas y mármol, más el delgado grabado de sus negras pestañas.

Nunca tuve un fetiche por lo pálido. ¿Cuándo convirtió todos mis fetiches en una representación 3D de él mismo? Todo lo que faltaría es que le creciera otra pierna, y vería con lástima a los bípedos.

Los ojos de Sherlock titilan detrás de sus párpados, demasiado frágiles para ocultar toda la luz.

John traga. Correción. Ni siquiera vería a los bípedos, en absoluto.

—Buenas noches —dice John. Pasa una mano a través del cabello enrulado y la deja allí, así Sherlock puede sentirlo mientras duerme.

 

* * *

**Lista de eliminación, 13 de Febrero del 2012**

* * *

 

Entrada 1

Fecha: 3 de Diciembre de 1990

Experimentador Richelieu, Julien de

Sujeto: SH

Localización: El bosque detrás del campo de cricket

Experimento: Felación

Tamaño del equipamiento: Obvio

Resultados: Mojado

Ideas para próximos estudios: Probarlo en él

Peculiaridades: Un poco demasiado joven para todo esto.

Puntuación: Imposible de juzgar, ya que no hay experiencia comparables hasta el momento.

 

**[Eliminar]**

…

Entrada 14

Fecha: 16 de Marzo de 1991

Experimentador Richelieu, Julien de

Sujeto: SH

Localización: Sofá, oficina del profesor de violín

Experimento: Coito

Tamaño del equipamiento: 20 cm

Resultados: Dolor, cojera

Ideas para próximos estudios: Usar tubo de aceite vegetal hidrogenado de la cafetería para usarlo como lubricante

Peculiaridades: Demuestra falta de emociones, similar a mí

Puntuación: Imposible de juzgar, ya que el sujeto a prueba no ha participado antes en experimentos de este tipo

 

**[Eliminar]**

…

Entrada 53

Fecha: 3 de Octubre de 1993

Experimentador: SH

Sujetos: Fitzpatrick, Byron; Fitzpatrick, Hugo

Localización: Sala de lectura del Asia Oriental, Biblioteca de la Universidad de Cambridge

Experimento: Multiples penetraciones por gemelos, fraternal

Tamaño del equipamiento: 15.6 cm, 16 cm

Resultados: Estimulantes

Ideas para próximos estudios: Llamar a su primo Johann para hacer un cuarteto

Peculiaridades: Recogi el esperma de Byron. Bajo el microscopio demuestra muy baja movilidad. Posiblemente infertil. Irrelevante, ya que su probabilidad de que alguno de sus acompañantes quede embarazado es cero.

Puntuación: 8 de 10

 

**[Eliminar]**

…

Entrada 57

Fecha: 12 de Noviembre de 1993

Experimentador: SH

Sujeto: Wilkes, Sebastian

Localización: Su habitación. Una opción sin inspiración, por decir lo menos

Experimento: Felación para conseguir cocaína

Tamaño del equipamiento: 13.2 cm

Resultados: El sexo fue tan tedioso como el entorno. La cocaína, sin embargo, se ve prometedora

Ideas para próximos estudios: Más cocaína

Peculiaridades: Desorden de personalidad narcisista, caracterizada por la inhabilidad de reírse por nada más que sus propias bromas

Puntuación: 2 de 10

 

**[Eliminar]**

…

Entrada 64

Fecha: 6 de Enero de 1994

Experimentador: SH

Sujeto: Trevor, Victor

Localización: Instituto de Astronomía de Cambridge

Experimento: Examinación de los efectos del sexo oral y anal en una mente emocional

Tamaño del equipamiento: 16.2 cm

Resultados: Sujeto declara estar enamorado de mí; me desea un feliz cumpleaños

Ideas para próximos estudios: Probar más más repeticiones de esto, luego darlo por terminado

Peculiaridades: Ver: Resultados

Puntuación: 7 de 10

 

**[Eliminar]**

…

Entrada ∞

Fecha: Ahora y en curso Today and ongoing

Equipo de laboratorio: SH, John Watson

Localización: 221b de la calle Baker

Experimento: No hay experimento. Quiero que salgas de este taxi y te metas en mi cama. Fóllame, John. No puedo esperar más.

Tamaño del equipamiento: Formidable

Resultados: Pendientes

Ideas para próximos estudios: Todo. Absolutamente todo.

Peculiaridades: Es el amor de mi vida

Puntuación: No hay ningún recuerdo de relaciones sexuales en la base de datos. Por lo cual, no es posible compararlo.

 

**[Guardar]**

* * *

 

—Despierta —dice Sherlock, sacudiendo a John del hombro. El taxi se golpea contra el cordón en frente de Speedy—. Ya llegamos.

John parpadea.

—Debo haberme quedado dormido. Estaba… soñando. Algo sobre ti.

Incentivado por la reciente confiscación del arma de John, Sherlock mete su mano en uno de los bolsillos del abrigo de John y saca su billetera.

—¿Fui brillante, volátil y devastadoramente guapo?

—No, fuiste un gran hijo de puta en un abrigo. E hiciste… no sé. Algo que no quería que hicieras.

—Eso difícilmente suena a algo como yo.

Ese fue el veredicto del detective. Se acerca a la ventana del taxista y lo baña con los billetes de John.

—Quise decirte que no lo hagas, pero me olvidé, y seguiste adelante y lo hiciste. Y dijiste algo.

—Dije algo, ¿no? Eso suena como yo.

Sherlock abre la puerta de John y lo tironea para sacarlo del asiento. Rápidamente lo mueve a una posición de pie, luego cierra la puerta detrás de él.

—Gracias —dice el taxista. Se aleja, dejando a los dos en el medio de la calle.

Sherlock agarra a John del brazo y lo gira hacia la puerta del 221b. El soldado aún está confuso por el sueño.

—Dijiste…

—Muy interesante, John, pero estoy seguro de que eso puede esperar —empieza Sherlock metiendo sus manos en cada abertura de la ropa de John, buscando las llaves.

—No, no puede. Dijiste que habían dos cosas en tu vida.

John cierra los ojos con fuerza, tratando de recordar.

—Una de ellas eran los experimentos.

John pega un grito de sorpresa cuando las manos de Sherlock se acercan peligrosamente a una de sus favoritas terminaciones nerviosas.

—Las encontré —dice Sherlock, sacando el juego de llaves de John de la parte delantera de sus jeans—. ¿Cúal era la otra?

—Era algo con A. Algo que comenzaba con A.

Por alguna razón extraña para Sherlock, su mano derecha está temblando con tanta fuerza que la llave no entra en la cerradura.

—¿Agravaciones?

—No.

El detective piensa en su semana de trabajo: inanición, cuchillazos, mutilaciones.

—¿Atrocidades?

—No.

Sherlock gruñe.

—Dime que no es Anderson.

John niega con la cabeza para despejarla

—Aventuras. Eso es. Dijiste que los experimentos son cuando actúas sobre las cosas, y las aventuras son cuando actúan sobre ti. Y luego me besaste, y me dijiste cual de ellas era yo.

John sonríe al ver a Sherlock anonadado por la sorpresa.

—Soy una aventura —dice.

Sherlock levanta su cabeza con sorpresa.

—Lo eres —dice—. Nunca me di cuenta antes, pero lo eres.

—Lo sé —dice John. Coloca una mano firme sobre la de su compañero de piso que temblaba y abre la cerradura.


	20. Protio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Garantía de reembolso de dinero: Este capítulo está clasificado como M, por hombres desenfrenados. Y no, no lo volveré a llamar “advertencia”.

El sistema solar. Nadie le explicó por qué importaba, sino Sherlock nunca lo hubiera eliminado. Podría haber provisto un modelo ilustrativo de lo que hay que anticipar entre él y John.

Hay fuerzas en el universo que no pueden ser evadidas. La tierra gira alrededor del sol. La luna gira alrededor de la tierra. Sherlock gira alrededor de John Watson, y los dos han estado girando y girando alrededor del tema de cuando combinarán sus cuerpos, ahora por meses, como dos conejos desconcertados hormonalmente.

Así que es inesperado cuando John lo mira, justo después de la redada, caminando de un lado a otro, nervioso, prácticamente rebotando sobre los muebles.

—Sabes, no tenemos que hacer esto. No si no estás listo —dice.

Sherlock no suele tener inesperados ataques de alegría, pero la idea de que es posible que los dos continúen sin follarse el uno al otro en el piso de la sala hace que se ría en voz alta. ¿Está maníaco, virado y Heisenberglicamente incierto? Sí. ¿John está firme y estable y evidentemente listo para conectarse? Sí. Bueno, entonces. La idea de que no estuvieran juntos en todos los sentidos concebibles, empezando ahora mismo, es una ofensa a Niels Bohr.

—¿Listo? —dice Sherlock, pasando una inquieta mano por su matorral de rulos—. Mírame. ¿Ves esta marca que estoy dejando en la alfombra? No podemos seguir así. No puedo seguir así. Eres positivo y yo negativo, y no puedes detener la fuerza electromagnética; está bien, sí, si puedes, pero no con ningún material que tengamos en el apartamento, no desde el último jueves, y de todas formas, John, ya sabes que estoy diciendo: es completamente desaconsejable mantener al electrón alejado del protón; es un terrible desastre y crees que se puede hacer de forma segura, pero no se puede.

Mierda, piensa Sherlock. No hay forma de que haya comprendido todo lo que dije.

—Gracias a Dios —dice John, acercándose hacia él—. Pensé que nunca me lo pedirías.

John usualmente es tan fácil de tratar y amable que manda una excitación al sistema nervioso de Sherlock cuando no lo es. Ahora, por ejemplo. Metódico, determinado, tan serio como un ataque cardiaco, el antiguo soldado avanza sobre su compañero de piso y lo aprisiona contra el mostrador de la cocina. Por primera vez, Sherlock Holmes se permite a sí mismo rendirse. Se sostiene contra la madera y se encorva para quedar a la misma altura de John, en caso de que quiera acceder a alguna parte de su rostro.

—Abre tus piernas, hermoso —dice John—. O las abriré por ti. 

Ha sido un cortejo largo. Ambos saben que ahora Sherlock colocará sus manos en sus bonitas caderas y rodará sus ojos, como un hombre que tiene cosas más importantes que hacer. Ambos saben que John, con seguridad, rápidamente pateará esos pies enormes, y luego usará su pelvis para dominar el espacio entre los muslos de Sherlock. El hecho de que están al tanto de lo que va a suceder no hace que sea menos excitante para ellos cuando sucede.

Y luego, John lo besa. No importa lo muy seguido que sucede, y eso que sucede muy seguido, Sherlock se encuentra sorprendido por el método de John. Antes pensaba que besarse era un acuerdo superficial que sólo involucra a los labios, pero aparentemente así no es como le enseñan a besar a un hombre en el Cuerpo Médico del Ejército Real. John usa una de sus manos para acampar en la espalda pequeña de Sherlock, y luego deja que su otra mano vaya de patrulla en la jungla del cabello de Sherlock. Acerca a Sherlock más cerca y asalta su boca. Sherlock gime de satisfacción.

La forma en las que las caderas de John se embisten contra él, territoriales y feroces, no presagian ningún tipo de obstáculo para su intimidad. 

—John —murmura Sherlock, tirando su cabeza hacia atrás—. Me estás volviendo loco. Completamente, loco de remate. Eso es un poco más loco que lo común.

No está seguro de qué es lo que lo está distrayendo exageradamente más… la sensación de la dureza de John marcando el terreno sobre su muslo interior, o saber que hay más que esto, y que John se muere por tenerlo. Todo.

—Tu empezaste —dice John, bajando la mirada a la boca de Sherlock, y Sherlock, quien a pasado toda su vida sin importarle que es lo que quiere medio mundo, deja que su mandíbula caiga, como si esa mirada fuera una orden directa de la ley de gravedad.

Sherlock tiene la extraña sensación de estar consciente de sus glándulas gustativas cuando la lengua de John vuelve a entrar.

—Mmgnh —dice, un minuto después—. ¿Cómo haces eso?

—¿Hacer qué? —pregunta John, con pura inocencia.

—Aumentar mi sistema nervioso. Expandirlo. Extenderlo.

Sherlock levanta su mano de la espalda de John para poder inspeccionar que está pasando. Como casi todo su cuerpo, está temblando como una rama de un sauce justo antes de que aterrice un rayo. ¿Y la envolvente calma, penetrante, cargada y peligrosa? Ese sería John, la única persona con la habilidad de lograr que Sherlock pierda la cabeza y tome residencia temporal en sus puntos más al sur.

La inteligencia de Sherlock es implacable, obsesiva, dirigida al exterior. John la desvia. Bajo su cuidado, Sherlock siente, bueno, todo. Sus dedos escondidos se curvan dentro de sus medias de lana. Sus sensibles pezones se endurecen contra el interior de su camisa. El escozor en la parte trasera de sus muslos, donde se golpean contra la mesa. Todo se desacelera, y se vuelve una planta en un vídeo a cámara rápida, sintiendo su cambio en una lenta meticulosidad hacia el sol. Al encontrarse con la penetrante calidez de John, todo se abre: los vasos sanguíneos de Sherlock; sus pupilas; su espaciosa boca, lista para albergar la lengua del otro hombre.

Está acostumbrado a estar consciente del cuerpo humano, pero con la atención de John sobre él, el cuerpo en cuestión, es el suyo. No podría estar más sintonizado con él si estuviera boca abajo y desnudo, en medio de una escena del crimen, cubierto con las huellas digitales de un médico del ejército, iluminado con Luminol.

—Te amo —jadea John. Tiene que obligarse a sí mismo a soltar los labios de Sherlock, para poder hablar—. Es así. ¿Entiendes eso? Siénteme. No, ahí no. Aquí.

Mueve la mano de Sherlock lejos de su erección y la sube, por debajo de su camisa, para que pueda tocar sus estruendosos latidos.

—Una hipótesis muy probable —responde Sherlock, cuando su latido se sincroniza con el que está debajo de la punta de sus dedos.

—¿Muy probable? —gime John. Muerde la mejilla de su compañero de piso con reprobación y deseo—. Eres la otra mitad de mi maldita alma. Pregúntale al público que nos ve almorzar en lo de Speedy. Pregúntale a cualquiera que pertenezca a este código postal. Pregúntale a todas las personas que me han visto de persecución por todo lo Londres, siguiéndote. Ya nadie cree que estoy tratando de atrapar criminales en este momento; todos cree que estoy mirándote el culo.

—No les preguntaré a esos idiotes. Los testigos presenciales son notoriamente falibles.

Sherlock acaricia el vello en el pecho de John

—Ya veo —dice John, escurriéndose con cariño en uno de los patrones de habla de Sherlock. Levanta su cabeza, imitando la arrogancia de su compañero—. Te mantienes a pruebas de mayor estándar.

—Por supuesto —dice Sherlock.

John se dirige hacia abajo y usa las presillas de su pantalón para controlar sus caderas. Lo tira hacia adelante.

—Te daré tu prueba —dice.

No es una oferta, realiza el detective. Una oferta es algo que puedes rechazar.

Sherlock traga.

—¿Una demostración? ¿Con práctica?

John respira en la oreja de Sherlock.

—Con todo.

Sherlock ladea su cabeza y le da al espacio entre los labios de John una pensativa lamida.

—Eso sería… esclarecedor.

 

* * *

 

 

Acostado sobre su espalda en la cama, en un estado a medio vestir, Sherlock es increíble. Es inteligente, eso ya es sabido, pero también sensible y enfocado, y terriblemente caliente. Es todo lo que John Watson hubiera deseado para su primer sexo penetrativo con un hombre. John simplemente no creía que su compañero fuera tan vulnerable. En todo caso, creía que Sherlock lo desvestiría con los dientes.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta John. Está desnudo y agachado entre dos largas y ligeramente musculosas piernas. Acaricia el muslo que temblaba de su novio—. Pareces un poco nervioso.

Los ojos de Sherlock se agrandan y tiembla con indefensa lujuria. Las vibraciones son más fuertes donde John lo está tocando.

—Por supuesto que lo estoy. Por favor, John. Te estoy ofreciendo mi cuerpo y aún no lo has tomado. Por el amor de Dios, ¿por qué no estás adentro mío?

—Porque aún tienes los calzoncillos puestos —señala John—. ¿Quieres sacártelos?

Sherlock tira de sus calzoncillos de seda negro a un centímetro más cerca de los huesos de su cadera antes de darse por vencido. El contorno de su pene está extremadamente visible, debido a su dureza y adherencia al material, pero está teniendo problemas para exponerse más. Se muerde el labio.

—Hazlo tú.

Algo en la timidez de Sherlock frente a una actividad que ha realizado antes muchas veces hace que John se tome una pausa.

¿Está actuando? Definitivamente no. Cuando actúa, elige algo que lo haga menos vulnerable, no más. Emperador, un chico sin joyas en un harén, aunque el último le sentaría mejor. Estará preocupado por, ehm, ¿el tamaño? No está acostumbrado a ser el quien recibe.

Incluso en la privacidad de su propia cabeza, John Watson no se atreve a decir “la pura grandeza de mi invasora polla”.

Puede ser, pero ha estado practicando. John puede permitirse pensar sobre la reciente experimentación de Sherlock con consoladores de proporciones Watsonianas. Ha pensado a menudo sobre ello, para su devastante consecuencia. Es una de las pequeñas cosas que lo hizo soportar el último par de noches de esta abstinencia inducida.

¿Estará inquieto por el posible tiroteo? Es posible. No le importa cuando las personas le disparan, pero le enfurece que me disparen a mí.

John inhala su aliento. O quizás simplemente esto significa algo más para él que las mamadas, pajas, masturbaciones cerebrales, y todo lo demás que se hacen el uno al otro a diario.

—Quiero hacerte el amor —dice John—, pero sólo si eso es lo que quieres. De otra manera, no es amor. Dime que es lo que quieres, y te lo daré, incluso si simplemente es un masaje.

Las mejillas de Sherlock están salpicadas con un sonrojo.

—Acuéstate conmigo —dice—. Eso es lo que quiero. Es todo lo que he querido ya por meses. Sólo hazlo, John. No me hagas hablar de ello.

—Está bien. Prométeme… prométeme que si hay algo que no esté bien, me lo dirás. Necesito saberlo. Si hay algo que no te gusta, me detendré.

—Por supuesto. Sólo..

—¿Sí?

—¿Nos podemos besar un poco más antes?

John sonríe. Se sienta a horcajadas encima de Sherlock y pone una firme mano sobre su cuello, luego, lenta y plenamente explora el interior de su boca con su lengua. Sherlock gime, mucho más duro.

Sherlock huele bien. Su esencia es oscura, picante, brutalmente sductiva. Cuando se conocieron por primera vez en St. Bart, Sherlock había usado perfume. Dejó de usarla una mañana caliente hace un par de meses, después de encontrar a John en la lavandería, respirando profundamente y con el rostro presionado contra una camisa empapada en el sudor del otro hombre. Sherlock justo había perseguido un asesino serial vestido en ella. Fue antes de que los dos estuvieran juntos, si es que un tiempo así alguna vez existió. Sherlock había estado tan caliente que se olvidó de sonreír con sorna.

El corolario de los besos de John es que tiene que arrastrar su erecto pene sobre el cuerpo casi desnudo y temblando de su novio. No lo puede evitar. Todo está conectado. Si la cabeza, hombros y brazos de John se mueven, nada debajo de su cintura se va a quedar quieto. Y como los propios genitales de Sherlock están al mismo nivel, tienen que lidiar con los choques de la ondulación.

Sherlock está jadeando ahora, como si estuviera guardando oxígeno para combustionar. Viendo a su compañero a través de sus pestañas, toma una de las manos de John y la coloca sobre la pretina de sus calzoncillos. La mirada de su rostro es puro deseo.

Es apropiado que lo que Sherlock está pidiendo necesita que John se ponga de rodillas nuevamente. No como esclavo, sino como suplicante.

—¿Qué? —dice Sherlock. Se apoya sobre sus codos para ver que es lo que le está tomando tanto tiempo a John.

—Estoy agradecido —dice John—. Eres… oh, Dios. Me siento afortunado de sólo estar en la misma habitación que tú. ¿Confías en mí?

—Con mi vida.

—Entonces permíteme sacarte esto. Necesito tocarte.

John baja los calzoncillos de su amante lo suficientemente para revelar el oscuro camino de vello debajo del ombligo de Sherlock, luego se detiene. Lo acaricia gentilmente con la nariz, inhalando el almizcle. La erección de Sherlock, impaciente por continuar, le toca la barbilla. Claramente avergonzado con su propia demostración de promiscuidad, el detective gime y se deja caer contra las almohadas.

—No hay nada de qué avergonzarte —dice John—. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo magnífico que eres?

Tira de los calzoncillos de Sherlock más abajo. Su largo y delgado prepucio se libera, impaciente por la atención de John.

John coloca un beso en su base.

—Increíble. Tan hermoso.

Baja los calzoncillos incluso más, luego lame un camino hacia la cavidad de su compañero.

Sherlock se retuerce por la sensación de la lengua de John sobre la unión entre sus testículos.

—Oh, Dios, John. Es sólo un cuerpo. No es…

—Importa. A mí me importa. Todo lo que es tuyo me importa. Tu cerebro, tu pene, la forma en la que tomas tu café. No, escúchame, Sherlock. No hay nadie como tú. Eres una gran y elevada catedral Gótica, y todo el mundo no son más que un complejo de apartamentos.

Sherlock acaricia el cabello corto de su compañero de piso.

—Es un simple medio de transporte —murmura.

—Entonces úsalo —dice John, sonriendo—. Dame un aventón. Para eso es lo que sirve, ¿no?

 

* * *

 

 

Sherlock se queda sin aliento. Los dedos de John, recientemente resbaladizos por el lubricante, están dentro suyo.

Las manos de John tienen dos funciones… una para operar, y otra para escribir. La función quirúrgica es hábil, precisa, enfocada, claro que sí. Esa es la función que está usando sobre el cuerpo de Sherlock en este momento. El hombre que está siendo follado por unos dedos está considerando si es que ama a John lo suficiente para permitirle usar la función mecanográfica cuando una ola de placer lo golpea, y su torso se levanta de la cama.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —exige Sherlock.

—Calentando los motores —informa John—. ¿Se siente bien?

—Sí —dice Sherlock, apretando los dientes—. Por el amor de Dios. Deja de buscar cumplidos y tómame.

John alza ambas cejas como un hombre que necesita una manta para el shock.

—Sherlock Holmes. ¿Estás rogando por mi polla?

Sherlock no dignifica esto con una respuesta. No con una verbal, de todas formas. Sus caderas, se mortifica al observarlas, se giran y mueven para sacar más placer de la mano de John.

—Bien —dice John. Sus dedos aún profundamente dentro de su novio, acariciando su perineo con un pulgar—. ¿Cómo lo quieres?

—Sobre mi espalda.

Sherlock no puede verbalizar la razón. John la sabe de todos modos.

—Y dicen que el romance está muerto —dice John. Baja su cabeza para colocar un beso en el muslo interior de Sherlock—. Está bien. Yo también te quiero mirar.

Y entonces, John se endereza y Sherlock siente la punta del miembro de John contra su entrada.

Una vez que la cadena de reacción empieza entre ellos dos, se prosigue rápidamente. En un momento, Sherlock está mirando el rostro de John, jadeando, desesperado y radiante. Al siguiente, John está dentro suyo. Sherlock respira profundamente cuando el hinchado glande entra en él, siente que se extiende y se entrega cuando es quebrantado por primera vez por el hombre que ama.

—Oh, Dios —dice John—. Te sientes fantástico. ¿Estás bien? Por favor, que estés bien.

Los brazos de John tiemblan por el esfuerzo de aguantarse y de no embestirse completamente dentro de Sherlock.

Tiene tantas ganas de follarme. Tiene miedo de lastimarme. No hay que ser un genio para deducir eso.

Pero, ¿cómo explicarle a John que su presencia nunca lastima, que es la únic cosa que John siempre ha hecho y siempre lo ha dejado desollado, destrozado y jadeando por aire cada vez que se va?

—Bien —dice Sherlock con esfuerzo—. Acércate más.

Y antes de que John lo piense demás, Sherlock envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y lo acerca.

 

* * *

 

 

Oh Dios, estoy follándome a Sherlock. Es brillante, asombroso, glorioso e inesperadamente estrecho, y estoy tan adentro.

—¿John?

Excepto por el sonrojo sexual que lo marca, Sherlock es pálido y opalescente, y tiene tantas sombras de un blanco cegador que es como ver al mismo sol.

—¿Dónde pongo mis piernas?

—Santa madre de… 

El placer atraviesa a John como una onda en el agua, cuando la espalda de Sherlock se levanta para encontrarlo.

—Donde quieras. Una bestia sexy como tú puede ponerlas donde mierda quiera.

Ante la mirada perpleja de Sherlock, John se ablanda.

—Pon esta sobre mi hombro buenos. Tienes fémures largos; necesitamos mantenerlos fuera del camino si es que te voy a dar duro y parejo. Envuelve la otra alrededor de mi cintura.

Sherlock es rápido para poner su plan en acción. Esto cambia la geometría del sexo y John lo ataca en un ángulo ligeramente distinto. A Sherlock, al parecer, le gusta, porque tira su cabeza hacia atrás y ruge con lujuria.

La gravedad de Sherlock es inevitable. Una y otra vez, John se encuentra siendo tirado hacia él, hacia su centro caliente, su núcleo derretido.

—Bésame —ordena Sherlock—. Quiero tus labios sobre los míos. ¿Puedes hacer eso sin salirte?

—Sí —dice John—. Sólo no tires mucho tu cabeza hacia atrás. Eres puro cuello.

—Lo amas —responde Sherlock. Sostiene el rostro de John en sus manos y lo besa.

Y ahora la lengua de Sherlock está en la boca de John, y el pene de John está dentro de Sherlock, y John nunca se ha sentido más completo que nunca en su vida. Juntos, son un par de anillos de bodas, un uróboros, algo eterno, duradero y real.

El amor que haces es frenético.

—Nunca me dijiste —gruñe John

—¿Decirte qué?

—Que te ves tan bien mientras follas. Guh.

Si las embestidas de John no hubieran hecho que Sherlock se olvidara dónde están sus cejas, hubiera levantado una.

—No tengo idea de cómo me veo mientras follo.

—Entonces déjame informarte. Increíble. Caliente. Eres simplemente… un drenador de testículos, hermoso, con una dura polla dentro de tu culo.

Y es verdad. Sherlock siempre es levemente luminoso, pero con John embistiéndose dentro de él, se vuelve casi jodidamente incandescente.

—Con  _ tu _ polla dentro de mi culo —jadea Sherlock, cuando John lo toca en algún lugar profundo y dulce—. Fóllame, John. Por favor, fóllame.

—Te estoy follando. Y cuando me detenga, te compraré un espejo. Deberías verte.

—Puedo verme. Tus pupilas son como dos platos gigantes. Reflejan la mitad de todo Londres.

John se sacude dentro suyo, dejando que sus embestidas se suavicen y se vuelvan superficiales.

—¿Harías algo por mí? —pregunta.

—Cualquier cosa.

—Tócate.

Sherlock se retuerce por la vergüenza. Las sensaciones son suficiente para casi mandar a su compañero al límite.

—En serio. John. No necesito…

—Ya sé que no lo necesitas. Quiero que lo hagas. Tócate para mí. Déjame ver cómo te das placer.

Sherlock estira su mano con duda entre los dos, y agarra su dureza. Le da un suave y curioso tirón.

—¿Cómo se siente?

—Mmmmm —dice Sherlock. Está tan ido que piensa que esta es una respuesta.

—Sí —dice John, embistiendo un poco más fuerte. El cuerpo de Sherlock se siente como si hubiera sido hecho a la medida para él. Sólo ha tenido una posesión a la medida en su vida, y es su novio—. Tan sexy. Muéstrame cómo quieres que te toque.

—No sé como tocarme —dice Sherlock—. Nadie lo ha hecho. El único que lo ha hecho eres tú.

No es la verdad literal, John lo sabe, pero le excita escucharle decir eso a su amado.

—Toca la piel suelta encima de la cabeza —dice John, feliz de abusar de su autoridad—. Ungh. Ahora tírala hacia atrás así puedo ver el líquido seminal. ¿Estás mojado por mí? Ohhhh, sí.

John mira con lujuria y admiración como su amado se masturba con su propio y sedoso prepucio.

 

* * *

 

 

Sherlock está muy consciente de que las personas lo ven como si el controlara a John. Nadie ve las formas en la cuales John controla a Sherlock, o lo mucho que a Sherlock le gusta eso. Ven a Sherlock exigirle el celular a John. No ven a John exigiendo el culo de Sherlock, o a Sherlock rindiéndose voluntariamente. Ven a Sherlock en frente, y a John corriendo tras él. Lo que no se dan cuenta es que John está en verdad al frente, y Sherlock está detrás suyo por la rugosa circunferencia de la tierra.

John está follándolo con fuertes y constantes embestidas. Se empuja dentro de Sherlock, se retira hasta la mitad, descansa un momento mientras Sherlock desliza su mano sobre su prepucio y luego se vuelve embestir por completo de nuevo.

Está a tres cuartos, piensa el violinista. El ritmo en el que me folla: es un vals.

Sherlock mira los profundos ojos azules y se da cuenta de que ahora más que nunca asociará el color con todo lo cálido, seguro y correcto.

—Estoy cerca —gime—. John, por favor. Estoy tan cerca.

—Lo sé. Vente para mí, ángel. Déjame verte.

Sherlock pierde el control. El orgasmo surge a través de él como si fuera un conductor natural, la plata para su electricidad. Su cabeza se tira hacia atrás, sus músculos se crispan, y por un momento se encuentra perdido y cayendo. Luego John lo embiste nuevamente, con fuerza, y se encuentra otra vez, prosaico, desnudo y desamparado, viniéndose encima de su propio pecho. Se presiona contra el miembro de John, su cuerpo instintivamente queriendo estar más cerca, y John grita y late profundamente dentro de él, llenando el cuerpo del científico con algo cálido, imparable e íntimo.

Más tarde, Sherlock lo llamará ADN. John lo llamará amor.

  
  



	21. Archivo no encontrado

Le toma a Sherlock unos quince minutos de haberse sentado el sofá con una copia de hace dos semanas de El Guardián, perezosamente viendo los resultados de una pelea entre Arsenal y Aston Villa, darse cuenta de que algo está muy, pero muy mal.

Hace un par de horas, las cosas parecían estar espectacularmente bien. Por un lado, John por fin lo había follado. Había ido mucho más fluido de lo que Sherlock había esperado. A pesar de haber sido su primera vez, no sintió dolor. Sólo había experimentado lujuria, alegría y una conexión; como si cada uno hubiera sido puesto más firme en la órbita del otro.

No tiene completamente claro cómo es que las otras personas celebran la pérdida de su virginidad… suposiciones arbitrarias: ¿por qué la primera vez tiene su propio idioma y no la segunda, tercera o cuadragésima quinta vez? Su celebración había consistido en escaparse a la sala de estar para trabajar en un par de correos del asesino serial francés Michel Richet. Un colega del Département de la Sûreté (Departamento de Seguridad) le había enviado un mensaje de texto durante los sucesos de la mañana. A pesar de que Sherlock había escuchado que llegó un mensaje, lo había clasificado temporalmente como “No importante” debido al hecho de que su compañero de piso estaba por fin embistiéndolo contra el colchón.

Después de eso, Sherlock había dicho “Te amo” y “¿Celular?” en una rápida sucesión, y luego revisó el rostro de John buscando alguna reacción. Las cosas con John o estaban “todo bien” o “no muy bien”. John, completamente satisfecho, le había dado una sonrisa divertida y una palmada en el trasero, a la cual Sherlock la tomó como un “todo bien”. Excelente. Sherlock estaba aliviado de tener una salida para su manía.

El mensaje de texto lo había dirigido a los confusos correos que proveían de una tal Bête de Bordeaux. El asesino había escapado de La Santé Prison hace tres días y había estado bombardeando a Le Monde con archivos codificados y acertijos malvados desde entonces. Un criptoanalista junto al Departamento habían traducido el primer archivo como una especie de burla a Jack el Destripador. Sin embargo, no habían tenido progreso alguno desde entonces, y el número de cadáveres en Aquitaine continuaba aumentando.

Traducir correos de asesinos seriales franceses no es juridiscción de Sherlock, en teoría, no tiene jurisdicción, pero espera que eso lo mantenga ocupado de realizar volteretas post coitales hasta que sus manos sangren en frente de lo de Speedy. Además, es casi seguro que resolver un enigma ocasione tener más relaciones con su ahora bisexual novio. Está bien establecido casi desde el primer momento en que se conocieron qué deducciones acertadas, en particular aquellas que preservan la vida humana, hacen que John Watson se excite.

Sherlock prende la laptop de John y revisa los correos. Los observa por unos cinco minutos. Nada sucede.

Sherlock Holmes no habla nada de Francés.

El detective se muerde el interior de su labio. ¿Hablaba Francés ayer? Sí. Estoy seguro que sí.

Cuando tamborilear sus dedos sobre la mesa de café no restaura su multilingüismo, Sherlock hace a un lado su pánico y se prepara a leer los correos a través de un plataforma online de traducción. Puede que no capte todos los detalles del asesino, piensa, peor seguramente algo captará. Es allí cuando se da cuenta de algo más.

El crimen no le interesa.

De repente, todo le parece oscuro. Demasiado oscuro.

¿Todas esas bufandas de seda, martillos y cuchillos letales debajo de la escalera? Deprimentes. No son mi problema. Que la policía haga su trabajo de una vez por todas. No es como si realmente necesitara el trabajo.

Murmurando en voz baja, Sherlock se dirige hacia la cocina para hacerse una taza de té. El proceso se complica porque los temblores intermitentes que estaba experimentando desde que volvieron al departamento se trasladaron a su mano derecha. Además, nunca había hecho té… té decente, sin agregarle toxinas o alucinógenos, en toda su vida. Aún así, con la información recibida de observar a John, logra hacer dos tazas de la sustancia, y luego lleva una al sofá para ayudarle a pensar.

Recoge el periódico y se sumerge en la duda en que si, en un partido reciente, el capitán de Arsenal, Robin van Persie, codeó intencionalmente en la cara a un defensor oponente.

El Deporte. ¿Por qué nunca me interesó? Hay algo en él. Es relajante. Distrayente. Que placentero tener un interés en común con todos los demás.

En este punto, un pensamiento horrible entró en su cabeza.

John ama el trabajo. Se puede quejar sobre un caso cuando interrumpe su oportunidad de hacer cucharita, pero, en general, está tan preparado en sus aventuras fuera de la cama como su compañero de piso. La idea de John de cortejar involucra persecusiones a la luz de la luna a través del Parque Hyde, y escalar la cerca del Jardín Botánico de Kew, y apuntar con un arma a cualquiera que hace un paso en falso en dirección a su novio. Por lo que a él respecta, una cita sensual involucra balística, callejones oscuros y sensatos usos de Luminol. Un ingenio con forma de diamante, una memoria eidética y una exhibición pirotécnica de síntesis intelectuales son, prácticamente, un anillo de compromiso.

Si, por alguna razón, ya no puedo proveerle a John esas cosas, ¿hasta qué punto le seguiré importando?

Aunque no fuera específicamente lógico en aquel momento, el disco duro del cerebro de Sherlock, el cual tiene una hemorragia de información a diestra y siniestra, tiene la suficiente lógica para decidir lo siguiente:

John no debe saberlo.

 

* * *

 

 

 

John se tambalea hasta la cocina. Sus piernas aún están flojas… posiblemente debido a una herida psicosomática, pero era más probable que fuera por mantenerse en un ángulo preciso y necesario para sumergirse todo el largo de su miembro dentro de Sherlock un par de miles de veces.

Oh, Dios. Dejó que lo follara. Lo amo más que a nadie, y me dejó follarlo. Soy el hombre más afortunado en la tierra.

No eres el primero, lo contradice una voz en su cabeza. Suena como Sally Donovan, lo cual es un consuelo, porque si sonaba como Sebastian Wilkes, John necesitaría pegarse un tiro.

No, contesta John, pero que me maldigan si no soy el último. Cualquiera que ponga una mano sobre él, se quedará sin mano.

El principio más reciente de John es que cuando la vida te da limones, la mejor práctica es lanzarlos a los enemigos de tu novio hasta que aparezcan las granadas de mano. Se toma un momento en perfeccionar su imitación de Donovan.

—Me gusta —dice, dirigiéndose a Sherlock—. Me masturbo pensando en ello. Entre más inteligente es la deducción, más me gusta. ¿Y sabes qué? Un día de estos, acompañarlo no va a ser suficiente. Un día de estos, la policía metropolitana va a estar alrededor de tu culo, y John Watson será el que lo esté follando hasta la inconsciencia.

—Me alegra escucharlo —responde Sherlock. Parece distraído, y no de una buena forma.

John marcha hasta la sala de estar y se detiene entre Sherlock y la ventana. Coloca sus manos sobre sus caderas.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada —dice Sherlock. Su mano derecha está temblando.

Mierda. Ha estado temblando desde que llegamos a casa. Y aquí pensé yo que era simplemente lujuria. ¿Tanto te halagas, Watson?

—Estoy de pie, obstaculizando tu luz de lectura, ¿y no pasa nada? ¿No deberías estar regañándome? ¿Qué estás leyendo, de todos modos?

Sherlock, culposamente, dobla el periódico, pero no antes de que John pudiera ver los titulares.

—Arsenal —dice John—. No pensé que eras su fan.

—Siempre y cuando no me catalogues como uno —responde Sherlock.

John lo observa, inexpresivo.

—Eso fue una broma, John. Es una forma popular de eliminar la tensión social, ¿no es así?

Sherlock le da un sorbo a su taza, y luego se la ofrece al hombre de pie.

John lo mira. Proviniendo de Sherlock, los intentos de humor y su disposición a compartir no hacen nada para aliviar el estrés. Lo aumentan.

—¿Desde cuando bromeas?

John olisquea la bebida caliente, esperando sentir el olor a mescalina o gasolina, pero nada parece extraño. Parece y huele a PG Tips.

—Es té.

Sherlock parece genuinamente intrigado.

—No te enojes. Te hice uno para ti también. Está en el mostrador.

Sin pensarlo mucho, John puede nombrar cuatro cosas que el lunático a medida con el que comparte su vida no hace. No escribe cartas de Navidad, no usa camisas que le queden normal, ni demuestra modales que lo diferencien notablemente de un oso enojado. Y sobre todo, no hace té, y aunque lo hiciera la probabilidad de que recordara hacerle una taza a John sería remota, o sino imposible.

—No es un sueño —dice Sherlock. John está inclinado a interpretar esta repentina falta de interés en instrumentos de prueba científicos como un engaño, pero Sherlock lo mira con una expresión de lobotomizada calma.

—Mierda —dice John. Agarra a Sherlock de la muñeca. Su pulso parece estar bien—. Estás… creo que estás enfermo. ¿Quieres ir al hospital?

—¿Por qué?

—Porque estás haciendo té y leyendo la sección de deportes y tratando de hacer bromas… tratando, tenlo en cuenta… y no estás revisando los correos y tu mano está temblando.

John respira profundamente.

—No eres tú, Sherlock.

Sherlock evita la mirada de John.

—Me siento perfectamente normal.

—Normal. Sí. Ese es el problema. En serio, no estás bien.

—¿Entonces me quieres llevar al hospital porque estoy normal? Eso debería ir bajo amenaza. “Personas con aneurismas, háganse a un lado: hombre normal en camino”.

—Aún con sarcasmo. Bien. Eso es un poco como tú.

John se sienta al lado de su novio y pone una mano en su espalda. Sherlock titubea, y luego se apoya en él. Parece estar considerando colocar su cabeza sobre el hombro de John, pero decide no hacerlo.

—Dime que pasa —ordena John—. ¿Es por el sexo? ¿Te lastimé? ¿Es un problema que no te haya logrado hacer venir con sólo penetración? Estoy dispuesto a trabajar contigo en esto. Quiero trabajar contigo en esto.

—No —dice Sherlock—. No es por el sexo. El sexo fue brillante. Eres brillante. Es sólo que…

Sherlock baja la mirada hacia sus manos. En la experiencia del médico militar, esta es la forma en la que se ven las personas que van a romper contigo.

John intenta no entrar en pánico porque su egocéntrico compañero de piso lo llamó brillante. Falla en lograrlo.

—¿Sólo que qué?

¿Qué es esto? ¿Este repentino interés en cocina básica y en la FA Cup? ¿Es esta la forma de demostrar tu decepción por tenerme como amante? ¿Estás demostrándome que la forma en la que te tomé es tan tonta, tan obvia, tan insuficiente de finura que convirtió tu Palacio Mental en una Choza Estúpida?

Sherlock deja salir un suspiro derrotado.

—No sé. No estoy… bien, como tu dices.

—No, claro que no lo estás —dice John, negando con la cabeza—. Acabamos de tener sexo. Para algunas personas, eso sería como la hora del té, pero ¿para ti? Cuando estás de buen humor, te gusta lucirte, por lo cual que estuvieras descifrando esos correos tendría sentido. Cuando te sientes cómodo y relajado, gritas sobre la estupidez de todo el mundo que alguna vez trabajó como oficial de ley, así que eso también hubiera estado bien. Mínimamente esperaba que estuvieras haciendo deducciones sobre el estado de tu cabellera y cómo es lógico que esté así por como fuiste embestido contra las almohadas por mi pene. No estás haciendo ninguna de estas cosas. Me estás volviendo loco.

Sherlock mira a John medianamente asombrado.

—¿Qué?

—¿Cómo me conoces tan bien?

John encoge los hombros, impaciente.

—Tu ves todo. Yo veo solo una cosa. Solía ser la escuela de medicina. Luego fue la guerra. Ahora eres tú, así que no creas por un minuto que me puedes engañar con esto. Estás enfermo, incluso si la sala de emergencia pueda entenderlo o no. La enfermedad no nos hace comportarnos como solemos ser. Un ejemplo sería que cuando un ratón tiene toxoplasmosis lo que hace es buscar gatos.

Sherlock frunce el ceño.

—Y yo busco cultura popular y quehaceres de la casa.

—Aparentemente —dice John—. Mierda. Debería simplemente mandarte a Tesco con una lista de compras mientras esperamos que esto termine.

—Qué práctico de tu parte.

Por primera vez desde que comenzaron la conversación, Sherlock esboza una ligera sonrisa.

John pasa una mano por su rostro.

—Práctico: eso soy yo, está bien. Escucha. ¿Tienes alguna idea de qué está mal contigo?

—No —admite Sherlock—. Es como uno de esos sueños en los que buscas algo. La pesadilla no es que algo se haya perdido; es que no puedas pensar qué es lo que buscas.

—Eso no suena como tú —gruñe John—. ¿Eres incapaz de pensar? Mierda. Eso es. Te llevaré a tu habitación y escribirás lo que acabamos de hacer en ese maldito cuaderno de laboratorio tuyo como el cabrón arrogante que eres. Vamos. Eso te animará. Más te vale que me des al menos un 8, eh, si es que sabes que es bueno para ti.

Un atisbo de curiosidad pasa sobre el pálido rostro de Sherlock.

—¿Qué cuaderno de laboratorio? —pregunta.  


 


End file.
